Roar and Fire
by ladykempton
Summary: Alternate universe Tyrion defied his father and went in search of his Uncle Gerion, eight years later Tywin has to swallow his pride and request his younger son's help. First half of Season one happened with out Tyrion.
1. Chapter 1

**Roar and Fire**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

 **Summery: Alternate universe Tyrion defied his father and went in search of his Uncle Gerion, eight years later Tywin has to swallow his pride and requests his younger son's help. First half of Season one happened with out Tyrion.**

 **Author Ladykempton**

Tywin glared at the map, the Young Wolf had over stretched his resources but he was still holding his own ageist the Lannister forces, Tywin had swallowed his pride and had requested Tyrion's help after the war started to turn ageist the Lannister's.

Tyrion had built a small empire in the Essos, as a well as a great fortune what had shocked Tywin even more was the fact that Tyrion had taken a wife, Tywin had first thought that Tyrion had taken some Dothraki woman or even worse if that was possible a bed slave for a wife but he had been stunned when he discovered that Tyrion's wife was none other then King Aerys Targaryen Daughter Daenerys.

Tywin had to admit he was still shocked about it, it had turned out that Daenerys had been practically been sold to Tyrion by her Brother Viserys in exchange for gold to build an army and to reclaim the Iron Throne but the arrogant Beggar King had gambled and drank the gold away and ended up on the wrong end of a Dothraki blade.

Tywin had to admit that it was a good political marriage if all else failed and Joffrey ended loosing the Throne, House Lannister would still have a claim to the Throne via Daenerys.

A message had been sent to Tyrion two month's ago and they had received no answer, Tywin had started to think that maybe Tyrion held a grudge ageist his family but Tywin dismissed that Tyrion had great affection towards a number of his cousins, with a sigh Tywin walked out of his tent below the battle raged it was not going well for his army if things didn't improve soon he would have to thrown in his reserves.

He sighed deeply, as he climbed onto his horse he looked to his squire who shook his head, Tywin kicked his horse he drew his long sword "Casterly Rock!" Roared Tywin as he led the charge.

None noticed what was forming on the horizon in the distance.

Just as the charge was about to go in to full speed, a loud horn sounded the charge halted, Tywin looked around looking for where the horn had sounded from, he looked in the other direction, if he had not been so disciplined his jaw would have fallen open.

In the distance stood a vast army, the army was much bigger then either of the armies that was gathered, the army was comprised of red cloaked soldier's of House Lannister, Unsullied in their black leather, the cream and brown leather of the Dothraki as well as a large company of sell swords but what really caught the attention of both armies was the two Dragons that were hovering over head one black the other green.

Every one could only stare in surprise as they all saw the Dragon's not just the vast army that had almost in circled them all.

The Young Wolf stared up at the big black Dragon that hovered over the new Lannister army, his eyes went wide when he heard orders being yelled by the Sergeants among the archers "Notch!" The order was yelled thousands of arrows were notched "Draw!" Was yelled thousands of bows were drawn after what seemed like an eternity the last order was given "Loose!" As one the arrows were released a loud whoosh was heard when the arrows flew threw air for a few seconds the sky darkened as thousands of arrows filled the sky then the screams started as the arrows struck Robb among them.

Robb fled with the rest of his army what was left of it, they had barely slipped threw the gap that had been left by the two Lannister armies, they were going as fast as they could, to get back to the North once in awhile the green Dragon flew over head before turning back the way they had come.

Robb flinched as his wound pulled, his mother looked haunted her brother and uncle had been captured by the Unsullied, as had many other Lords and almost as many had been killed when the Dothraki had charged they were not known as the Horse Lords for nothing.

So far it seemed that the Lannister's weren't in a rush to kill them all, he shuddered at thought of how many would have died if the Dragon's had been let loose instead of kept in check.

Tywin was escorted in to a grand tent, the two Dragons lay next to it chewing on some unidentifiable slab of meat that had been roasted perfectly, two Unsullied stood guard at the entrance.

Tywin stepped into the tent, it was very homely simple even though everything was of the best quality there were symbols of House Lannister as well as House Targaryen dotted about, Tywin could clearly see that on stands hung the banners of House Lannister and House Targaryen side by side both the same size and neither more dominate then the other.

And seating in a comfortable chair dressed in a dark grey leather dress sat his Good Daughter her pale hair held back she looked at him "Lord Tywin" She said "My husband apologises for not being here but we received information concerning Stannis Baratheon and it was decided that he would take half our forces to Kings-Landing" She said Tywin blinked for a moment he was stunned Tyrion had even more troops at his disposal then he had even though possible, he cleared his throat "Robb Stark has escaped with what is left of his army" He said Daenerys nodded before she stood "Tyrion decided to give him a few days to recover his wits before he is offered terms of surrender I'm sure he would not like to see the North burned or his younger brothers harmed in any way" She said a soft smile on her young face.

Tywin blinked again "You've taken Winterfell" He gasped Daenerys shook her head as she poured wine for them both "No but our scouts found the two boys, a Wildling woman and a rather large fellow who only seems to be able say his name a few days journey from Winterfell, it seems Theon Greyjoy lost the two Stark boys a few days before and they and their companions had been hiding in the crypts for awhile when they slipped out one night they were hopping to reach one of their Bannermen strong holds" She said before she slipped her wine Tywin could only blink "And where are the boys now" He asked Daenerys looked at him "They have been escorted to Bear Island by Ser Jorah Mormont, Tyrion and I both agreed that it was far safer for the boys to be far away from any fighting, House Mormont though loyal to House Stark does not have the men to form any kind of army so they have remained some what neutral and only offer supplies and healing, they will remain under the guardian ship of Ser Jorah until further notice".

Tywin sipped his wine, he was a little put out that such valuable hostages were simple handed back to the Northerners, but he supposed it was better that two young Starks were at least with a House whose loyalty was beyond reproach.

Suddenly there was a stamp of little feet, Tywin half turn he was sure his heart must have stopped for a second because standing just in the tent stood two children.

"Mother, we have finished our lesson's" Said the boy Daenerys smiled at the little boy and held out her arms the two children ran into them and they were enveloped in a warm hug.

Tywin stared at the two children, the boy seem to look remarkable like Rhaegar Targaryen, he had the pale blonde hair of his mother as well as her blue grey eyes the boy was long limbed, the girl though had the typical Lannister looks, wavy golden hair and green eyes Tywin noted the girl looked like Joanna come again as he recalled that when Joanna was a little girl she looked just like the girl who now peered up at him from the safety of her mother's embrace "Who's that Mother?" Asked the little girl as she continued to stare at him with interest Tywin took note that the little girl looked him in the eyes he returned her stare the little girl frowned and continued to stare at him determined to out stare him, Tywin felt that he was looking at a true Lioness of House Lannister he broke the importune staring contest the little girl gave a smirk of victory she had most definitely got from her father.

Daenerys realised her children and placed her hands on their shoulders "Children this is your Grand Father Lord Tywin Lannister of House Lannister he is the Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport, once and future Hand of the King" She said the two children bowed and curtsied respectfully "Lord Tywin I have that great pleasure of introducing your Grand children Prince Aemon heir of Castamere and Princess Joanna heir of Dragonstone she is likely to tell you she is the older of the twins" She said as she smiled down at her two children.

Tywin bowed to his two Grandchildren, he had to admit he approved the names both represented members of their House's and if his memory served him well he was aware there had never been a King Aemon, he was aware however of an Aemon who served the Wall if that man had become King things most likely would have turned out much differently.

Tywin looked back at Daenerys for the first time he noted that she had a swollen belly, it seemed Tyrion was proving to have plenty of seed "It also seems I must offer congratulations Good Daughter I see you are with child, I hope everything has been going well the journey has not been to difficult" He asked.

Daenerys smiled and rest her hand on the belly she sat down again, she stroked her belly "No it has not been difficult, Tyrion had a wheel house constructed, that is were this little one was conceived I believe" She said with a smile "Your Highness" Said a soft accented voice Tywin turned around to see a slender woman with dark red hair and a blood red dress he raised an eye brow "It is time for the children's midday meal" She said with a smile Daenerys nodded and nudged the children towards the red priestess the children went towards the new comer with a wave they left the tent.

Tywin looked back at Daenerys "The children follow the Lord of Light and not the Seven" He asked unsure how he felt about his grandchildren following some foreign religion Daenerys shook her head "No they have been instructed in the ways of the Seven, Kinvara is their tutor we both found that Septa's can some times gloss over certain subjects" She said as she smiled "Tyrion wish's for the children to choose which God's if any that they wish to follow, we have travelled to many lands and the children have been exposed to many religions we hope that they will grow up to tolerate other cultures and their beliefs" She said Tywin put his hands behind his back Daenerys smiled "Tyrion does exactly the same thing when he doesn't know what to with his hands, Tyrion also wished to return his uncles bones though they are ash not bone" She said as she indicated to a gold and silver urn that stood on a table but what caught Tywin's attention was what stood next to it "He also wished to return Brightroar".

End of chapter one

Wow I didn't think this would have chapters not sure now long this will be, this is an alternate world it's been awhile since I've read the books or watched the show so I've forgotten what season/book Theon betrayed Robb but as I said this is an alternate world some things will happen earlier some thing may not happen at all.

Tyrion will arrive at Kings-landing, and help Kevan during the battle of Blackwater and there may be some Joffrey slapage in the foreseeable future!.

I will update Lions in the Tower at some point I have to rewrite the next chapter as my iPad mini died awhile ago and I lost all the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roar and Fire**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

 **Summery: Alternate universe Tyrion defied his father and went in search of his Uncle Gerion, eight years later Tywin has to swallow his pride and requests his younger son's help. First half of Season one happened with out Tyrion.**

 **Author Ladykempton**

 **Chapter two**

Kevan was sure he was going to hit his head hard repeatedly ageist the stone wall, it seemed that might be the best possible way to die at that moment, due mostly to the fact that his grand nephew inherited absolutely none of the Lannister brains from ether parent.

He was not blind to Jaime and Cersei's unnatural relationship, though Tywin strangely was, Joffrey was well on his way to becoming the next Mad King or if possible another Maegor the Cruel and Kevan was not sure which was worse.

The boy King was boasting to everyone how he was going to ride out to greet his Uncle Stannis and give him a red smile, Kevan highly doubted that, the boy had no idea how to even weald a blade as Cersei had not had ether of her son's trained in the art of war, at least Cersei did not still breast feed her children like Lysa Arryn, at that thought Kevan shuddered he closed his eyes as he gathered strength for the up coming meeting.

Kevan was beginning to think that Joffrey must have been dropped on his head a baby, as the boy seemed to think that the battle would be easy and the majority of the small council agreed with him, what Joffrey seemed to fail to realise was that they were out numbered.

The meeting went on for only a short while, Kevan had decided not to inform Cersi that he had discovered a message in his chambers telling him that Cersi had secretly had large amounts of Wildfire made.

Kevan had taken charge of the vast amount of Wildfire, he would put it to far better use then Cersi would, news had reached Kings-landing that Stannis would be there in a day, sooner if he had the wind.

The bells rang, Stannis was here, Kevan watched the ship's as they approached, Joffrey was whining about the fact that only one ship was heading out to greet Stannis's ship.

The ship caught the wind and was pushed towards the approaching ship's it seemed to take too long for the ship to get in among the other ship's, Kevan lifted up a torch he waited for a few seconds for the ship to get further in among Stannis's ship's, he then threw the torch it landed a few feet away from the wall, a few seconds later a flaming arrow was fired from the rocks at the mouth of the bay.

The world turned green as the Wildfire took out a third of Stannis's ship's in a great explosion, the silence was almost deafening all that could be heard was the screams of the men in the water and on the burning ship's as well as the sound of the roaring fire and the snapping of mast's, all Kevan could do was stare at what could only be described as one of the seven hell's.

Kevan looked at Joffrey, the boy was enjoying the sight of the horror, The Hound looked terrified of the sight in front of him, Kevan looked back at the ship's, he almost groaned as he saw over a dozen row boats making their way towards the mud gate, Stannis's was a stubborn man he always had been, Kevan sighed deeply he looked at his troops "Notch arrows!" He yelled to his sergeants the order was yelled along the battlements "Hold fast!" He ordered once again the order rang along the battlements Joffrey spluttered "What are you doing we need to attack them!" He shouted, Kevan looked at him "Hold Fast" He said firmly Joffrey was slowly turning white as thousands of men rowed their boats up to the shore line "Their coming! There's too many of them!" Blubbered Joffrey as Stannis stepped on to the shore he withdrew his blade and led the charge, the men with him cheered as they charged towards the wall of the battlements.

Kevan took a deep breath "Rain fire down them" He said to the nearest sergeants "Light!, Draw!, Loose!" Suddenly the sky was full of thousands of burning arrows.

They were going to lose, Kevan knew it they were out numbered his arm sore, he had various injury's none too serious, Joffrey had ran at the first opportunity they were now fighting for their lives.

Something roared loudly, it was a strange almost high pitched sound every one seemed to stop fighting.

Every one looked for what had made the strange sound, suddenly something went over head, every one ducted down, something heavy landed on the battlements, Kevan could only stare at the large golden dragon, that roared at the world.

Stannis fought hard, he was the rightful King not the golden haired bastard born of incest, he couldn't see why not all the Great house's supported him as their rightful King, in the end they would bend the knee or they would burn, his claim was pure and true.

He along with everyone stopped as he heard the high pitched roar, he ducted as something went over head, he heard a thump his eyes went wide as he saw the golden dragon.

Stannis continued to stare, he was finale shook out of his shock when he heard a loud horn, he turned and saw horses and Lannister banners, the world seemed to slow down as the horses slammed into his army and more seem to be pouring into the bay on foot, Stannis though was a stubborn man he shook off the men who tried to pull him away from the lost battle, he was the rightful King, he would get into Kings-landing and seize the throne it was his right, he purposefully marched towards the battlements, men were starting to run Stannis continued to make his way towards the remaining siege ladders.

Suddenly the ground vibrated, Stannis was forced to stop, he looked up at the golden dragon that stood between him and his destiny, the dragon stared down at him with molten golden eyes, now any rational person would drop their weapon and flee, but not Stannis Baratheon he'd done too much, he had gone as far as to a become Kin-slayer, so strong was his belief that the throne was his, he'd had men burned at the stake, he'd handed over a number of his brother Roberts bastard's to Melisandre to be sacrificed to the Lord of Light as King's Blood seemed to have great power no matter what side of the bed sheet they were born, he knew that Ser Davos Seaworth had tried to dissuade him from doing these things.

But Stannis had thought they were baseborn they were a blight on his family name out of the three of them only he had, had a legitimate child, no one would mourn them he told himself, he also rationalised that they were potential threats if one of them decided to make a claim that Robert had legitimised them prior to his death.

No he'd done to much to be stopped by anything or as anyone now.

"It's over Lord Stannis!" The dragon seemed to say, Stannis blinked the dragon lowered his great manned head to reveal on his back sat a dwarf.

Stannis blinked again as he saw the dwarf, he then recognised him as the Imp "Its not over Dwarf! The throne is mine by blood right!" Yelled Stannis, Tyrion shook his shaggy head "It is over Stannis, Dragonstone has been taken your daughter is in my custody now, your wife has fled with her brother and what's left of your followers, stand down Stannis" Said Tyrion all around them horse's were charging, his once great army was being decimated he had lost it struck him suddenly at the realisation that he had lost "Surrender your arms Stannis and I give you my word you can live out your life at the Wall, Your daughter Shireen will be my ward until she comes of age and a suitable husband, a good husband shall be found for her, she may be a companion to me daughter Joanna or a lady in waiting for my wife, but I assure you Stannis your daughter will never be mistreated" Said Tyrion.

Stannis sighed deeply "Ned Stark was promised the Wall yet he still lost his head" He stated, Tyrion sighed "That was Joffrey not me or my father, Ned Stark was a valuable hostage that Joffrey foolishly killed, if he had let Ned Stark go to the Wall we could have avoided most of this" Said Tyrion sadly.

"I hold you to your word Lord Tyrion that my Daughter will be safe and that she will remain as your Ward not any one else's, I would ask that if Ser Davos Seaworth still lives, I ask that he be made a Shireen's guardian and advisor, I also ask that any of my followers that survive be allowed to return to their homes unmolested, they merely answered the call of their Liege Lord nothing more" Asked Stannis.

Tyrion looked down at Stannis he sighed deeply "Agreed, we found Ser Davos not half an hour ago a little scorched around the edges and a bit bruised but alive" Stannis closed his eyes and sighed deeply he then opened his eyes, he stared at the dragon that was still staring at him with his molten gold eyes.

Stannis raised his sword, he gave a yell and charged forward.

Tyrion stared at the would be King who was choosing death over surrender, the man was a Baratheon after all a true Baratheon and Tyrion could respect him for that.

Stannis continued to run forward he welcomed death.

He had failed he deserved death, the last thing he heard clearly was one word "Dracarys!" then his world turned to flame.

Kevan stood on the battle field, Stannis's men were running throwing aside weapons and shields anything that would slow them down.

They had won, suddenly the battle field seemed to turn into day, Kevan spun around he gasped in shock as the dragon belched fire, he watched as Stannis went up in flames.

Kevan watched as a knight of House Florent, with the Fox in a circle of flowers was on his chest, he charged forward to avenge his King, in a second the dragon's large maw came down and plucked the knight up Kevan watched as the dragon shook the knight like a dog shaking a rabbit after a few rough shakes Kevan heard the tearing and ripping of bone, flesh and metal, Kevan could only watch as the Knights legs were flung towards the retreating men, while the torso was flung in the other direction, Kevan stared in morbid fascination as the legs kept kicking.

More fire belched from the Dragon, engulfing several men "Take Prisoners!" Yelled Kevan as many of the enemy soldier's fell to their knees pleading for mercy Kevan fell to his own knees though not to plead for mercy he frowned the world seemed to have gone fuzzy he shook his head to clear his head he lifted his head, the last thing he saw before darkness over came him was a mouth full of teeth as long as he was tall coming towards him.

Kevan slowly came to his eyes opened slowly, he sat up suddenly and regretted it at once he fell back with a groan, his head hit the firm but comfortable pillow "Try not to move so quickly My Lord, it took me a while to carefully remove the arrow from your shoulder" Said a man's voice, Kevan looked at the man he saw a man with a rounded face, who's hair was a light blond but was slowly turning white with age, his eyes were a blue grey colour, he looked to be around the same age as himself Kevan heard the clink of a Maester's chain as the man helped Kevan sit up.

It was then that Kevan noticed he was in a tent, over the bed hung a sheet that slowly swung in the breeze providing a soft cooling breeze to sooth his battle wary body "Where am I" He asked the Maester as he poured a drink for him.

The Maester walked over to the bed and handed the drink to Kevan, Kevan took the drink he took a sip he was pleasantly surprised.

Dark beer, it was a secret pleasure for the Lannister's, most Lannister's loved a good dark beer, very few didn't like it Cersi was amongst the few, she preferred a wine and much to Kevan's concern she had been drinking to excess in the last few months.

"You my Lord are in the camp of Lord Tyrion's army, I have the honour of serving his palace in Pentos, but my Lord requested that I come with him and her highness to insure the children's education didn't suffer because of the journey" He said as he examined the bandages, Kevan blinked not understanding, then it came to him Tyrion had taken Daenerys Targaryen for his wife, she was still a princess but what surprised him was the news of the children, he had no idea that Tyrion had Fathered any children at all.

"Children?" Asked Kevan, the Maester smiled quite proudly "Yes, Prince Aemon and Princess Joanna, Lord Tyrion also wished me to be on hand if her highness goes in to labour" He said as he finished examining the bandages, Kevan's eyes went wide "Princess Daenerys is with child" He asked the Master.

The Maester nodded "Yes the child should be born in four to five months or so, Lord Tyrion is most anxious though her highness is in fine health and is still of age to have many healthy children" He said as he walked over to a basin to wash his hand's.

"Where is Lord Tyrion?" Asked Kevan, the Maester grinned "Lord Tyrion had taken the liberty of assuming the role of Hand until you are fully recovered or your Brother arrives" He said as he patted dry his hands "I think his Grace will be quite surprised that Lord Tyrion does not tolerate idiots and he is not afraid to tell and show the King so" He chuckled.

Cersei walked threw the corridor followed by her Ladies in waiting, she noticed that there seemed to be more red cloak's lining the corridor then was normal but she cast that aside, she was Queen they were below her notice, the throne room doors were opened for her.

Cersei walked threw the great doors with all the dignity of a Queen and the daughter of a Great Lord her head held high "Good morning Sister" Said a voice, Cersei stopped she stared at the throne, seating on the Iron Throne still dressed in boiled leather and dented armour a battle axe resting on his lap, his face still dirty from battle sat the thing of her foretold death, the thing that killed her mother and had not had the decency to die soon after or even when she sent assassin's.

There was her monster of a younger brother, she frowned as he remained seated "Where is Joffrey?" She demanded her head held high, she would remind the little monster that she was Queen.

Tyrion looked at her and sighed "Currently, I believe he is shooting some of the commoners who are out side the mud gate" He said he sighed deeply "What the fuck have you been teaching the idiot?!" Demanded Tyrion "Leave!" Yelled Cersei to the guards, a few of the guards lift at once as did the servants but much to Cersei dismay most of the red cloak's remained they looked at Tyrion for confirmation of the order, Cersei went red with rage how dare there peasants defy their Queen she was sure that she would have launched forward to kill him if where not for all his traitorous guard's,

With a subtle nod the guards left the throne room, Cersei was almost shaking with rage "Why are you here!?" She demanded as she tried to calm down Tyrion looked at her "Making sure that Joffrey doesn't loose the throne threw his and your foolish action's" He said Cersei stared at him "I've done nothing" Claimed Cersei, Tyrion looked at her "That's right you did nothing, you did nothing when Joffrey called for Ned Starks head, you did nothing when Joffrey had Roberts bastards slaughtered the youngest a babe at the breast, you did nothing when Jaime shoved Bran Stark out of the window" Said Tyrion.

Cersei eyes went wide, Tyrion smirked at her "I have eyes and ears in almost every Great House in Westeros, I like to keep a breast of all events as well as know what my loving family are up to" He said as he stared at her "You'd be pleased to know, that the boy does not remember events to just before he hit the ground, he is now safely on Bear Island with Ser Jorah Mormont" He paused for a moment to observe Cersei before he continued "Unfortunately I didn't have any eyes and ears in place when some one gave Ser Mandon Moore his order to kill me, a pity he was eaten before anything could be asked of him" He said nonchalantly Cersei paled a little but soon recovered "Eaten?" She asked Tyrion smirked the flames of the torches caught the scar that was a cross his noise and the light from the torches reflected off if his golden neat beard.

Tyrion nodded "Gerold is very protective of me, even when he was the size of a house hold cat" He chuckled "As are Valyrian and Rhaegar, I do believe that Ser Mandon kept them sated for a few days" He said.

Cersei paled though not at Tyrion's words it was the large shadow that fell over her, standing behind the Iron Throne was a very large dragon the light from the fire reflected off of its golden scales, why had she not noticed the massive creature before, it lowered it's large head which to Cersei looked remarkable like a Lion's mane if Lion's were reptiles.

The dragon sniffed the air a few times, then it curled it's lip to reveal very large sharp canines, a low growl rumbled from deep inside the dragon's chest Cersei stumbled back, Tyrion smirked before he patted the dragon's thick neck this seemed to sooth the massive creature, the dragon raised his large head and Cersei was not sure if dragon's had hackles but if they did she was sure that they would be raised now, a low growl rumbled from the dragon Tyrion looked at the direction that the dragon was looking "I believe the King is on his way" He said as he slide out of the Throne.

The dragon was growling a little louder, Cersei could hear the foot falls as they echoed along the corridor, suddenly the large door's opened and her golden boy walked in proudly followed closely by his King Guard, the dragon growled even louder "Ser Meryn! Kill it! Kill it!" Squealed Joffrey as he saw the dragon, foolishly Ser Meryn Trant stepped forward he withdrew his blade to strike, the dragon roared loudly and with out stepping forward it lowered it's great head and clamped it's powerful jaws over the Knights body, every one could hear the scream's of Ser Meryn as the dragon lifted the man up off the floor and violently shook him after a few violent shakes the body was torn in half.

Every one in front of the dragon jumped a side as the bifurcated knight was spat out, the dragon let out a loud glass rattling roar that seemed to go for some time.

"Now that, that is over lets discuss the state of the realms" Said Tyrion had he patted his dragon softly "There's nothing wrong with the realms once all the traitors are dead, every thing will be back to normal" Stated Joffrey in a nervous squeak, Tyrion stared at him then glanced at Cersei then back at his nephew "Of course it is, but let's discus it any way" Stated Tyrion "Now concerning Lady Sansa, she has been placed into my custody, she along with any other prisoner's of value will be exchanged for Jaime and as well as any other members of our family who are hostages" Said Tyrion as he looked at Joffrey, Joffrey grew angry his face went red with rage.

"No! She is mine!, You will not hand her over to her bitch of a mother or her traitor brother! And you will hand over my traitor of a cousin!, I'll not have her made a Lady in waiting to your whore of a wife and" shouted Joffrey.

SLAP!

Every one was stunned as the slap echoed around the throne room "How dare strike your King!" Screamed Joffrey "I'll have your head Imp!".

SLAP!

"One more word and I will hit you again" Said Tyrion very calmly as he stared at his nephew, no one moved both of Joffrey's checks were red from the two slaps "You can't hit me!" Screamed Joffrey sounding very much like the petulant, spoiled child he was.

SLAP!

"Go now" Said Tyrion he had moved down the steps of the throne and stood on the step that had him at eye level with Joffrey he stared at Joffrey until the boy King turned tail and fled his Kings Guard trailing behind "Some one clean up Ser Meryn" He called out he turned and looked at his stunned sister "Breakfast?" He said with a grin, Cersei spun around and left the throne room, Tyrion smirked and looked at his dragon "Lets get some breakfast" He said the dragon lowered his body and placed a wing in place to allow Tyrion to climb up on to his back once he was in place the dragon turned around and began to climb up the wall and out of the now broken around window and leaped out, so dwarf and dragon flew off in search of breakfast.

 **Finale finished this chapter! It's been really hot the last few days so I've only been writing a little bit during the day, this one is a little longer.**

 **In the next chapter we meet Sansa and we go up North to catch up with Robb and Catelyn.**

 **Chapter three in a few days.**

 **TEN DAYS TO GO TO SEASON SEVEN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Roar and Fire**

 **Disclaimer don't own any thing**

 **Summery: Alternate universe Tyrion defied his father and went in search of his Uncle Gerion, eight years later Tywin has to swallow his pride and requests his younger son's help. First half of Season one happened with out Tyrion.**

 **Author Ladykempton**

 **Chapter Three**

Sansa didn't want to wake up, for the first time in a very long time she had a dreamless sleep, she frowned as the Red Keep sounded louder then normal, she screwed her eyes closed desperate to remain asleep a little longer, suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat bolt up right her eyes wide open, she suddenly remembered the pervious night.

Lannister soldiers had came to her chambers and told her they had received orders to escort her out of the Red Keep, she had then been escorted out of the Red Keep and to a large camp and brought to a tent and at first she had been too scared to even move but after a while she sat on the bed and soon dozed off.

Immediately she checked her clothes, fearing that maybe while she had slept she may have been violated, but soon discovered that she was still dressed in the clothes she had fallen asleep in, she released a breath she had not known she was holding, she suddenly jumped in fright as some one barged into the tent that she was in, Sansa at first thought that maybe it was the Queen with some new insult or snide remark, instead it was possible the largest woman she had ever seen and for a moment Sansa thought that may be the Queen may turn out as big as this woman if she continued to put on weight, which Sansa took a little pleasure in knowing the Queen was loosing her figure.

The large woman took a look around the tent for a moment with a critical eye before she gave a node of satisfaction, she then looked at Sansa, Sansa noticed that the large woman had green eyes and golden hair of the Lannister's her dress was crimson with golden lions on the large skirt but the woman's dress did not shove the fact that she was of high birth in to your face unlike the Queen, this woman carried it in her very bones.

Sansa stood and waited for the woman to say something or demand some thing of her.

"Do you have a tongue girl?" Demanded the large woman as she sat in a chair that Sansa was sure it would not hold her vast bulk, Sansa blinked "My Lady?" She said the woman grinned at her "Thank the Gods the girl can speak, sit girl sit the servants will be here soon so we may break our fast, has your maid not come yet, she must be very ill indeed with a needle and thread, that dress must be taken out or you burst the seams if you have sudden growth spurt" She chuckled Sansa blushed "I have no maid My Lady, I have taken the dress out as much as I can" She said her head bowed.

The large woman stared at her and then sighed deeply, "Its shaming that Cersei has not had gowns made for you or provided you with a hand maid, you are a growing girl, I've known Tully and Stark woman for over fourty years and woman from both families are big busted and I can clearly see you will be well endowed, I'll have a dress maker come by to get you measured up for a whole new wardrobe as well as get you a hand maid to attend you, I'm sure I can find a suitable girl from among the many young noble ladies that have come with me" She said with a nod her double chin wobbled "But My Lady I don't have any money to pay for such things" Stutter Sansa the large woman stared at her "My dear girl, you are a ward of the Crown, as such you are entitled to an allowance to keep your self comfortable" She shook her head "The Master of Coin should have been providing you with an allowance" She said Sansa went pale "Lord Baelish never said anything to me about any kind of allowance" She stammered.

The large woman looked at her, she gave a great sigh of annoyance "I think Lord Baelish is due a few strong words, if not a swift kick to the that Little Finger that hangs between his scrawny legs" She growled Sansa blinked in shock at this large Lannister woman, she had never heard a high born Lady use such words.

Suddenly servants came in carrying trays, they were placed on the table with a wave of a fat hand the servants were dismissed, Sansa looked at the fine food that now sat on the table "Eat girl, eat there are people starving thanks to that viscous idiot of a King of ours" Grunted the woman as she helped her self to some sausages as well as burnt black bacon, she then poured her self a dark drink she took a sip, the large woman sighed contently "But hopefully if everything goes to plan, you should be returned to your Mother and Brother in a month or two" She said before she put a bit of sausage and bacon in her mouth.

Sansa blinked "But my Mother and Brother are traitors-" She began to say before the woman interrupted "Nonsense! Your Brother was merely doing what any true born son would do, he wished to free his Father and when Joffrey took said Father's head he wished to avenge his Father though allowing the Northern Lords to make him King of the North was some what foolish but men can be great thundering fools especially when they are young fools" Stated the woman with a chin wobbling nod.

Sansa was shocked, what this woman was saying was treason, she was a Lannister yet she done nothing but insult the King and disagree all his actions over the last few months, she wanted to agree with her but feared it was a trap of some kind.

Suddenly a large shadow went over head, Sansa stared as the shadow landed with a heavy thump, the large woman didn't seem to be concerned she continued to eat, after a few seconds some one else walked into the tent, Sansa blinked as she saw a scared bearded dwarf in dented, dusty armour, his face smeared with dirt though Sansa noticed that the dwarf had wavy golden hair as well as green eyes he walked up to the large woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Good Morning Aunt" He said he then turned and looked at her "And Good Morning to you Lady Sansa, I hope that you slept comfortably last night?" He asked Sansa blinked before she answered "I slept well My Lord?" She said unsure if that was the right thing to say after all he was a dwarf and the only dwarf's she'd ever seen were Murmurs who tumbled and juggled yet this dwarf was not dressed in motley and he had addressed the large woman as Aunt.

The large woman chuckled "The poor girl has no idea who we are" She chuckled as she dabbed her mouth with a cloth "Well my dear, I'd better make introductions then" Said the large woman with a grin on her fat face "I am Lady Genna of House Lannister my idiot of a husband is Ser Emmon Frey thanks to my fool of a Father, and this scruffy creature who has probably not bathed in months is my Nephew and Uncle to the King, Lord Tyrion Lannister son of Tywin and Joanna Lannister" She said as she looked at said scruffy dwarf Lord Tyrion smiled fondly at his overly large Aunt "I'll have you know I bathed last week!" He said trying sound indignant though the smile on his face told Sansa that was not necessarily so, Lady Genna raised a golden eyebrow "Bathing in a river with those savages is not a proper bath!" She smiled back at him as she scolded him "You see Lady Sansa, men are great thundering fools!".

Sansa blinked, she was unsure how to act with these two unusual Lannister's, she watched the two bickering Lannister's and once again Lady Genna commanded that she ate "Eat girl! Eat! God's your not one of strange girls who thinks she's fat are you! God's, I'm fat girl! You are a stick! We need to put some meat on your bones it would not do for your family to think that we denied you food!" Said Lady Genna as she dipped some soft bread into some dripping and ate it Sansa helped her self to some food "Forgive me My Lady, but I've grown unaccustomed to such amounts of food" Said Sansa as she took a bite from a thick sausage she almost closed her eyes in pleasure, Genna chuckled "Don't force your self to eat, if you feel full up don't make your self sick, it will take time for your stomach to get use to having more food it" She said kindly.

She then looked at Tyrion "That weasel has neglected to give Sansa an allowance, I am going to have a dress maker come and give her a whole new wardrobe as well as getting her a hand maid I was thinking of Joy maybe?" She said looking at Tyrion as he took a bite from a bit of bacon he nodded before he swallowed "Yes it'll be good for Joy to have some one close to her own age to be with and do needle point with, do you enjoy needle point My Lady" He asked kindly as he cut a thick sausage Sansa nodded "Yes My Lord though its been awhile" Said Sansa almost shyly Tyrion smiled at her before he went back to his food "Joy enjoys doing needle point, she has often mentioned she would like to make a dress but sadly there are not many Ladies in House Lannister who are very skilled with a needle, though Aunt Dorna does have some skill though not enough to make a dress that fits properly" He chuckled before he took a drink he looked at Sansa "If you wish Lady Sansa you may write to your Mother and Brother, you may put what ever you wish in to the letter it will not be read by any one" He said Sansa looked at him she chewed her lower lip "Thank you My Lord" She said softly.

After a nice breakfast Lady Genna stood and announced that she was going to get a dress maker and find Joy, with that she left Tyrion watched her leave he then looked back at Sansa "Your belongings will be brought here in a few hours or so, though I believe you don't have that many belongings now" He said Sansa nodded, Tyrion sighed he looked up as some one stepped in "Ah Daven I take it you convinced Ser Ilyn to relinquish Ice?" He asked Daven smiled Sansa gasped in Daven's arms lay her Father's Valyrian steel sword Ice.

Sansa had sobbed at the sight, Tyrion slide off the chair he had pulled him self into he handed her a hanky chief "I'm sorry My Lady I thought restoring your Father's blade to you would please you" He said looking distraught that he'd caused her any distress, Sansa wiped her eyes and looked at the little Lord "You miss understand My Lord, it is joy and sadness, joy that it has been returned but sadness as well a it was foully used on my Father" She sobbed as she wiped her eyes a soft smile spread across her face.

Daven stepped forward "I cleaned it My Lady, I have to admit it was a great pleasure to clean a such a fine blade" Said Daven as he handed the large blade to Sansa.

"My Lord?" Said a voice Sansa looked up from the sword, she saw standing in the entrance of the tent stood a young girl a year or so younger then her "Ah Joy this Lady Sansa, she is in need of a hand maid for the time being, and she is skilled with a needle point" He said Joy grinned happily, behind Joy was another woman "And who is this?" He asked Joy turned around slightly to see the newcomer "This is Mistress Tabatha, Lady Genna sent her to make a new wardrobe for Lady Sansa" She said before she stepped into the tent followed closely by Mistress Tabatha and her assistant's who were carrying bolts of fabric, Mistress Tabatha was a small pump woman she wore a large turban that held her many pins in place, Sansa chewed her lower lip to stop herself from laughing, the small woman looked like a human sized hedgehog, Tyrion's and Daven's lips twitched as they thought the same thing but Tyrion swallowed his laugh "Well we'll leave you Ladies to it" He said before he walked over the dress maker, he handed her a heavy purse "Insure that Lady Sansa has everything from small cloths too ball gowns" He turned and gave a bow "Please enjoy your self My Lady, let your self be thoroughly spoiled rotten, I'll arrange for ink and parchment to be sent to you later to day" He said with a smile, he turned to leave "Lord Tyrion" Called Sansa, Tyrion turn and looked at her "My Lady?" Sansa smiled at him "Thank you" She said softly with a smile Tyrion smiled back he gave another bow as did Daven then the two Lannister's left the women.

It was only once the two men were several tents away that they allowed themselves to burst out laughing.

Genna looked at the two cousins, she shook her head knowing what they were laughing about "Great thundering fools" She said.

Several hours later Sansa had been measured for everything from small cloths to a number of ball gowns Mistress Tabatha seemed to have a thousand pins in her turban, and Sansa had to admit she had thoroughly enjoyed herself, Joy had gone to get her mid-day meal, ink, parchment and quill had been brought to her.

Sansa now sat at the table, the parchment blank with a deep sigh she put quill to parchment and began to write.

Several days late a rider came under peace banners with Sansa's letter to Robb's broken army, they were a few days away from the Twin's, and Robb was not looking forward to seeing Walder Frey the old Lord had not provided any troops and still expected him marry his daughter Roslin, his wound had been seen to, he was surprised when the rider brought not just a thick letter but also a group of Silent Sisters who had his Father's bones as well as carefully wrapped Ice.

Catelyn sodded as she slowly read the letter, she wanted to grab a horse and ride to Kings-landing but she also wanted to find a ship and sail to Bear Island she was torn, after reading the letter she reread it fresh tears slide down her cheeks as she reread the horror's that her daughter had been put through over the last few months, suddenly there was roar and a heavy thump.

Robb stared up at the Black Dragon that now stood in the middle of his camp, upon the Dragon sat a light haired woman, she looked down at him from the back of the Dragon "It is time to talk terms Lord Stark" She said.

Robb sat in his tent next to him sat his mother, the other side of the table sat Daenerys Targaryen, her Dragon was out side not long after she arrived thousands of Unsullied arrived.

Robb stared in shock at what had been handed to him, it was a message from Roose Bolton to Walder Frey he had read it three times so far and no matter how he read it, it was obvious to a blind man that the letter was treason plan and simple.

Robb looked at the pregnant woman "How did you come by this" He asked Daenerys gave him a smile "My Husband has eyes and ears in almost every Great House they sent that message to me a few days ago" She said many of his council was there, they grumbled not wanting to trust anything that came from the Lannister's.

Greatjon stood "Why should we believe you, you're married to a Lannister, they murdered your Father!" He growled Daenerys looked at him "I know who killed my Father and I know why, do you?" She asked she looked at the gathered Lords "The Lannister's only care for power, they knew that killing Aerys Targaryen would earn them favour with King Robert" Said Rickard Karstark the other's grunted their agreement, Daenerys looked at all of them "If you had a choice of one life for a quarter of a million lives or the reverse what would you do my Lords, sacrifice the one life to save a quarter of a million or sacrifice innocent lives to honour vows taken to protect one life" She asked as she looked at them "My Father had cache's of Wildfire placed under Kings-landing, his last order before Ser Jaime killed him was "Burn them all" He was going to destroy the whole of Kings-landing rather then surrender though I do not approve of what Tywin Lannister had done to Princess Elia Martell nor do I approve of what was down to my Niece or my Nephew and the two men who killed them will soon be dealt with" She said.

Daenerys looked at them "Also if I asked, my husband would seize the Iron Throne and give it too me, our armies are much larger then any one else's in the known world, my husband is also wealthiest man in the world, I am content to rule our little kingdom in Essos, as for Lord Tywin he knows that he only has power now because we allow him to have that power, if he steps out of line we will take everything from him and he knows that we can, that for me would the best kind of vengeance it would hurt him more then anything" She said she looked at Robb Stark "The war is over, except these terms of peace, return to your lands you may punish Bolton and Frey as you see fit" Stated Daenerys she leaned back in the chair she was siting in, her hand resting on the slight swell of her stomach.

Robb looked at the peace treaty in front of him, he sighed deeply the treaty was iron clad, he was to marry Lady Margaery Tyrell of High Garden, his older sister would be married to Lord Willas Tyrell after her sixteenth Name-day, Bran and Rickon Stark would be fostered at Bear island, Arya if she still lived would be returned to Winterfell.

There was various other things in the treaty, he sighed deeply again, he looked at his Mother she gave him a nod, with that he reached over and picked up a quill he dipped it and sighed he wondered what Lady Margaery was like, he also wondered what Lord Willas was like, he wondered if Sansa would be happy with Lord Willas.

 **End of chapter three, the next chapter will show how Tyrion made his wealth in Essos, how he got the Dothraki as well as the Unsullied.**

 **It should be up in the next few days or so**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roar and Fire**

 **Summery: Alternate universe Tyrion defied his father and went in search of his Uncle Gerion, eight years later Tywin has to swallow his pride and request his younger son's help. First half of Season one happened with out Tyrion.**

 **Author Ladykempton**

 **Chapter four**

 **Eight years early**

Tyrion watched as Casterly Rock slowly disappearing in to the distance, he sighed deeply "I must be insane to be going with you" Mumbled Daven as he lend on the railing and stared into the distance Tyrion smirked up at his cousin "Think of it as an adventure" Daven grunted "Yes an adventure, where we could end up dead or even enslaved" He groaned "We could find Uncle Gerion, maybe even Brightroar!" Said Tyrion with a grin Daven looked down at his cousin he had promised Jaime to look after Tyrion while he searched for their lost Uncle.

Daven sighed again, he had to admit that Uncle Gerion had made life bearable at the Rock, he also had to admit that being at sea was by far much better then staying in Kings-landing and play what ever game Cersei wanted to play with every one.

He also wanted to be as far away from the little shit or Joffrey as Cersei called him as was possible, it would take them just over a month to reach Pentos, he smiled Tyrion was right it was an adventure.

Fifty men were traveling with them, the plan was to get to Pentos and make discreet enquires about the Laughing Lion then from there to follow up on any leads.

The month long journey was with out incident, they slide threw the Grey Gallows, a few days later they sailed past Tarth, they had a good wind with in a week they sailed in to Pentos.

After a few days, they were requested to come and speak to Marghaz Zo Loraq a Meereen noble who was a very rich and powerful man, his cousin was of the main branch of their powerful family Meereen, his gold was from the blood of slaves though of course there was no slavery in the free cities though as far as Tyrion was concerned the servants were little better than slaves they just didn't wear collar denoting their slavery.

Marghaz Zo Loraq was a tall slider man, his eyes dark, he was wearing fine silks his fingers covered in jewels and gold around his neck he had thick chains, Tyrion didn't like him in the least, he looked down at him not just physically but as though living on top of a gold mine and being a member of one of the richest family's in Westeros was beneath him.

Marghaz Zo Loraq was acting as though they were taking up his precious time, even though he had requested them to come to see him, "I have heard that you are searching for a lost Westrosi Lord" Said Loraq sound bored Tyrion swallowed his annoyance as Loraq addressed Daven not him "Yes! We are" Said Tyrion as he glared at the annoying man, Loraq blinked then frowned "Hold your tongue while your betters speak Dwarf, these discussions are beyond your feeble mind to understand" He said a look of disgust in his face "Maybe you should have your fool wait outside" Said Loraq.

Daven stared at Loraq "'He's not my fool my Lord, he is the son my liege Lord Tywin Lannister and my cousin" His voice tight with anger Loraq blinked in surprise "This Lord Tywin must be a very simple and sentimental man, not to have such a thing not exposed at birth, why endure the shame and humiliation" Asked Loraq he placed a silk hanky under his nose as though Tyrion's deformity was contagious.

"It was the dying wish of my Lady Mother and my Father deeply loved my Mother" Said Tyrion, Loraq looked confused which Tyrion thought was not hard to do "I assure you my Lord, my Father is neither simple or sentimental but I am Lannister it is one of the few things that have kept me alive all these years, now you wished to talk to us about our quest" He asked.

Loraq sighed deeply, as though he was being put upon "Yes I received word that a Westrosi Lord was spotted in Vaes Dothrak tales say that he has a Valerian steel blade with him" He said starting to sound bored with being in the room, Tyrion and Daven looked at each other "Why would he be so far East?" Asked Tyrion, Loraq shrugged "I have no idea" Groaned Loraq as though he had been interrogated for hours instead barely ten minutes, Tyrion and Daven looked at each other it was the first bit of information they'd had since they had arrived they gave a bow and left.

A minute later a tapestry moved aside, a slight man with black hair that was greying at the temples stepped out.

Loraq half turned to look at the slight Westrosi Lord, he waved a lazy hand, a servant came over and poured some wine.

"Is that to your satisfaction Lord Baelish" He asked sounding even more bored if that was possible Baelish gave a slight bow, a smile played on his lips "Yes your Magnificence, those men would take away all your power thinking themselves your better" He said Loraq didn't correct Baelish with use of such a title to Loraq it fitted him perfectly.

"Why not just hire some one to kill them" Asked Loraq sounding confused at the seemingly complexity of Westrosi politics, Baelish smiled at him "If they suddenly died then there would be questions, but if they were to die by Dothraki hands then that would be their own fault by going to such savages" He said before he folded his hands in front of him, he grinned "Now Magnificence the gold" Loraq let out a deep sigh he clapped his hands and several servants walked in carrying large chests, Baelish smiled as the chests were open showing him the gold coins that lay inside it was enough to keep the crown solvent for a few more years and of course piling on the debt, Baelish held no grudge against Tyrion he was a smart man, smarter maybe then his Father and the dwarf was not easily fooled so it was easier just to have him killed by Dothraki, then to try and persuade him to join him not that he would ever share power with any one else of course.

Daven checked his saddle once more, he looked over at his cousin he had no idea what he was doing, he shook his head it was going to take them almost a month to reach Vaes Dothrak, he didn't trust the oily bastard but as Tyrion had stated that if that was the only led they had then they would follow.

After a few minutes, Tyrion walked back with several packages "Ready?" He asked as the packages were placed on his horse.

Daven gave a nod, he watched as Tyrion stepped onto the step ladder and pulled himself into his saddle, he settle into place he looked at his men they were all ready with a nod they started their horses towards the East.

None of them noticed as Lord Baelish watched them ride away, a smirk on his face he was a patient man in a while he would have everything, all he had to do was move the pieces into place and wait for the Great House to rip each other part, leaving the realms for him to rule over, with a smirk Baelish turned away he had a ship to catch back to Westeros.

Several weeks later Tyrion and Daven were in front of a Khal he was a muscled man, his hair thick, black and was braded down his back like a thick rope.

Tyrion and his party had come across several Khal's over the last few weeks and Tyrion had gifted each of the Khal's with a gift of fine leather or steel as a offering for the said Khal's protection.

And it had worked, but now they were with a very powerful Khal who wanted their horse's.

Tyrion had done something that Daven was sure was going to get all of them killed in some gruesome way, Tyrion challenged the large Khal to single combat, the Khal had laughed loudly, but Tyrion shamed the Khal into fighting.

Daven could only stare as he watched as his little cousin circled the much larger Khal, a battle axe in hand, both opponent's looked at each other after a few seconds the Khal raise his curve blade, Tyrion easily dodged to one side, Daven watched as Tyrion danced around the Khal tiring him out, Daven swallowed a laugh as Tyrion actually tumbled threw the Khal's wide legs then with one swing of his battle axe he severed one leg at the knee, the Khal howled with pain, he fell to the floor clutching the bleeding stump of his leg, Tyrion kept moving in another swing of his axe he severed an arm at the elbow, the curved blade was still clutched in his hand when it hit the floor with a wet thump, then as a final act of defeating him, Tyrion took hold of the Khal's thick braded hair and in one swift slice cut his hair, he held up the brad and showed the gathered blood riders, he roared his victory.

The blood riders were stunned, a Dwarf had defeated their Khal, a Westrosi, a half-man had done what many enemy's had tried before, Daven had to admit he was shocked and surprised all at once.

Though the one thing that came to Daven's mind was not the fact that his little cousin had just cut a much larger man's arm and leg off or that the Dothraki seemed to be hailing Tyrion as their new Khal no the thing that came to his mind was this, what the fuck were they going to do with a Dothraki hoard.

Daven looked at the gathered blood riders, who were cheering Tyrion's victory over their now defeated Khal, Daven smirked he wondered what Cersei would do if she saw Tyrion charging ahead of Dothraki screamers.

But the thing that caught Daven's attention was the fact that it seemed Tyrion at some point in their journey had learned enough Dothraki to be understood but then his cousin had always had a skill with tongues.

" _The world think you are Savages! Barbarians"_ Yelled Tyrion in Dothraki " _But you are an ancient, proud race, You are the Warrior Horse Lords!,You are the First of the First Men!, It is time to teach the world that you fear nothing! You do not fear Valyria! Nor do you fear the poisoned water!"_ He yelled, the Dothraki roared their approval at their small new Khal.

And that was how Tyrion ended up with thirty thousand Dothraki, when he arrived at Vaes Dothrak a few weeks later.

Tyrion receive had message from the Dosh Khaleen upon arrival.

A few hours later Tyrion returned, Daven looked at him "What's wrong cousin?" He asked, Tyrion sighed deeply "The Dosh Khaleen want me to take part in a ritual to prove that the Great Stallion is with me" Said Tyrion with another deep sigh, Daven looked at Tyrion "Can you refuse?" He asked but knew that such things were taken very seriously by the Dothraki, Tyrion shook his head, his hair a little longer then when he was in Westeros, he was also sporting the beginnings of a fine beard.

"It would be most unwise to decline it My Lord" Said a voice Daven turned and reached for his sword but then he remembered blades were forbidden here at Vaes Dothrak, a man stood at the entrance in fine silks he looked like he was starting to lean towards being over weight, he gave a bow before he entered.

"And you are?" Asked Tyrion, the fat man smiled before he gave other bow "Forgive me, my name is Illyrio Mopatis" Said Illyrio, Tyrion raised an eyebrow "You're a merchant from Pentos I've heard of you, why are you so far East" Asked Tyrion, Illyrio smiled the same all knowing smile that Varys had "I'm sure I could ask the same of you My Lord Tyrion" He said before he continued "I am here to inform you, that a certain Master of Coin arrived in Pentos not long before you, he convinced Marghaz Zo Loraq that you intended to steal his power and lands in The Disputed Lands, Loraq agreed to pay him quite a lot of gold for passing the false information on" He said as he sat down a chair.

Daven and Tyrion looked at each other.

Tyrion looked at Illyrio "And why would you tell me this?" He asked.

Illyrio smiled at him "A small man can cast a very large shadow and I believe you will cast the biggest shadow of all, me and my associates believe that you could help repair the world and prepare for the war that is to come" He said Tyrion raised an eyebrow he watched Illyrio "My Lord?" Asked Illyrio after watching Tyrion watch him.

Tyrion smirked "I was began to think that maybe you were Lord Varys with hair, do you still have a cock or are you cock less as well?" He asked Illyrio chuckled "I assure you my Lord I am intact" Answered the merchant Tyrion sighed deeply, he looked to Daven who raised both his eyebrows, Tyrion looked back "And my Uncle" He asked Illyrio sighed deeply "Lord Gerion arrived in Pentos on the Laughing Lion, his crew refused to go to Valyria, so he paid his crew, so with the few remaining members of his crew he sailed to Yunkai and bought a new crew, The Laughing Lion was last seen in the Gulf of Grief heading towards Valyria, since then there has been no sign of the ship nor its crew" Said Illyrio.

Tyrion frowned "My Uncle bought slaves" Anger clear in his voice as he glared at the fat merchant, not liking the thought of his Uncle doing such a dishonourable thing Illyrio nodded "Yes My Lord, Your Uncle bought slaves from Yunkai, that was the only way he was going too get to Valyria, no doubt your Uncle planed to give the slaves their freedom once he got to Valyria" Explained Illyrio, though the thought of buying a selling a human being was distasteful to Tyrion, he took at least a little comfort with the idea that he Uncle planned to free the slaves at some one point he sighed deeply, he had travelled East in search of his lost Uncle but in a very few months that had ballooned in to carving out a small kingdom for himself.

He was going to crush Little Finger, as for Marghaz Zo Loraq, Tyrion was going to do exactly want Little Finger said he was going to do but take everything his family had as well, if Illyrio wished him to fix the world then he would get it started here in Essos, he was not arrogant enough to think that he could do it all him self, no he would simply plant a few seeds in the slave city's and surrounding areas and let the crop grow, he knew it would take years, he would have to build his powerbase it might even be fun to build kingdom bigger the anything his Father could have ever dream of.

He looked at Illyrio, he didn't trust the merchant he then looked at Daven before he looked back at Illyrio.

"And what does the Beggar King have to say about a Lannister repairing the world that he no doubt wish's to rule?" He asked, Illyrio gave no sign of surprise "He does not know and what he does not know does not hurt him" Said Illyrio with a shrug.

"What is the ritual, that the Dosh Khaleen wish you to take part in" Ask Daven getting back to what Dosh Khaleen wanted, Tyrion sighed deeply "They want me to eat a Stallion's heart, raw I might add" He said Daven blinked "A raw Stallion's heart? A whole Stallion's heart" He asked his eyes wide Tyrion nodded "And I must keep it down if I puke it up, well I doubt any of us will get out alive" Said Tyrion he sighed deeply he looked back at Illyrio who gave a slight nod confirming it "But if you succeed My Lord you will leave here with a very loyal Khalasar" He said Tyrion sighed again "If I manage to eat it, we will head towards to Meereen I fully intend to start ripping Loraq's little world apart from the ground up" Said Tyrion.

Illyrio gave a smile he gave a small bow "I must be off now My Lord, hopefully we will meet again" He said before he left.

Daven looked at his little cousin he took a deep breath "Well I better find a healer then" He said as he turned to leave their accommodation Tyrion frowned "A healer?" Daven smirked and gave a nod "Yes, just in case you do happen to eat a whole heart and keep it down long enough for the Dothraki not to kill us all, I think you are going to feel like shit afterwards" He said with a smirk spreading across his face, Tyrion rolled his eyes as his cousin left leaving Tyrion to prepare himself for the ritual ahead.

Daven spent the next couple hours in search of a healer, it was nearing time for the ritual and so far he hadn't found any healer who he would trust with a splinter let alone anything to do with the stomach.

When he was about to give when he caught sight of a robed figure, he made his way over to the figure as he approached he thought that maybe he had found a Maester.

But as he headed closer he realised that the robed figure was not wearing a chain, the man finished serving a black skinned man before he turned and saw him "A Westrosi?, my that is a surprise!" He said with a grin "I take it you are here needing my skills for after the ritual that is to take place" He asked Daven blinked and nodded.

The strange man put away his stall and followed Daven back to Tyrion.

The man in question turned out not to be a Maester, but indeed was a Pyromancer his name was Wisdom Ham, he was a man in his mid fifties his hair still dark brown, it seemed that Wisdom Ham had fled Westeros not long after King Ayres madness had grown worse and he became paranoid of every one.

Tyrion was more then a little surprised that the Pyromancer had not stayed, Wisdom Ham stated that not all in his order approved of the use's their royal patron had put the Substance to.

Wisdom Ham had spent the last ten years wandering around Essos in search of a new patron, he had survived by selling medicinals and his skills as a healer to various sell swords, Masters from the slave cities and any one else in need of a healer ether for coin, a meal or a bed for the night.

The Wisdom informed Tyrion that he could not give him any thing before he ate the heart, because the heart would disrupt anything that had been taken to prevent him from throwing up and would in turn cause him to be even more violently ill then he would have been with out it.

The Wisdom counselled Tyrion, to eat nothing and only drink clean water, he informed Tyrion that as long as the heart was healthy and free of any contagions then it should do no harm, but he did warn Tyrion that his bodies natural reaction to eating anything so raw and bloody would be to regurgitate it.

It was time, Tyrion, Daven and Wisdom Ham were escorted to the Dosh Khaleen, the large wooden hall had a small platform in the middle of it, dotted around the hall stood tall braises.

Tyrion stood on the platform, he wore beeches and a simple old shirt Daven was off to the side, he knew he could not interfere, he watched as the oldest Dosh Khaleen steeped forward she began to talk in Dothraki, in the last month or so Daven had picked up enough Dothraki to get by after a few more words a young Dosh Khaleen steeped forward she was holding a wooden bowl sitting in it still body warm and twitching was a heart, the heart was slightly bigger then a chicken's body.

Once more the old woman talked, Daven watched as Tyrion reached forward and picked the heart up after a few more words from the old woman Tyrion took his first bite from the heart.

The old woman started chanting as Tyrion ate the heart.

All around them the gathered Dothraki stood around chanting as Tyrion tore at the heart, Daven bit the inside of his cheek as he watched as Tyrion ate the heart his mouth bloody, slowly the heart got smaller finale Tyrion stuffed the remaining heart into his mouth he chewed, then struggled to swallow, he then gagged and doubled over the hall went deathly silent as Tyrion struggled not throw up the raw heart after a few seconds he stood strait, no sign of any of the heart, his mouth even bloodier.

The Dothraki roared their approval.

Daven let out a sigh, they were going to survive, soon they would be on their way to Meereen then only the God's knew where they would go but for sure Daven could not wait.

 **End of Chapter four, Tyrion, Daven, his party, Wisdom Ham and his Dothraki will soon leave for Meereen.**

 **I am going by the maps in the books, so I'm not sure were Vaes Dothrak is in terms of Pentos and Meereen so in this story Meereen is in the South East of Essos.**

 **Tyrion is going to make Marghaz Zo Loraq pay for his treachery, he will also going make Littlefinger pay as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roar and Fire**

 **Summery: Alternate universe Tyrion defied his father and went in search of his Uncle Gerion, eight years later Tywin has to swallow his pride and request his younger son's help. First half of Season one happened with out Tyrion.**

 **Author Ladykempton**

 **Some one new arrives, and a certain insolent Sell Sword appears as well, Philip Martell is a younger version of Doran Martell of the TV series, think Saddig Alexander (I think that's how you spell it) as Doctor Julian Bashir twenty years ago in Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Andrew J Robinson (Garek) also of Star Trek Deep Space Nine as Wisdom Ham and Derek Jacobi as the unnamed Maester a chapter or so back, think Brother Cadfael with a chain and with out a tonsure from the whodunit TV series of a medieval sleuthing monk called Cadfael. Right with that done let's get on with this enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Just under eight years earlier, outside Meereen.**

Philip Martell sat on his horse, he looked at the white walls of Meereen, a month before he and his free company of Sell Swords had come across a truly strange sight a Dothraki Khalasar being led not just by a Westrosi but by a Dwarf and even then not just a Dwarf but a Lannister Dwarf, Lord Tywin Lannister's own Dwarf son it was a truly shocking thing to see.

Philip Martell was not of the top branch of House Martell, no he and his many brothers were of the lower branches, none then had a chance in any of the Seven Hell's of ever getting Sun Spear but that didn't stop his Father from having as many son's as humanly, he had been married four times (the last wife had been number four, who knew how wives he'd had since he had left), Philip's Father had married most of his son's off to noble women, the remaining son's were sent to the Citadel to be Maester's or were sent to the Capital to be Septon's, God's forbid sending any of his son's to the Wall.

Philip had been destined for the Capital, well no way was Philip going to go to the Capital to shrivel up and waste away his life.

So he decided to go to Essos and see the world.

But first in defiance to his hypocritical Father who forbade his son's from taking whores to their bed's, he took not only his Father's favourite whore but also his favourite mistress as well to his bed before he took a ship to Essos.

Philip had formed his own Sell Sword Company, The Viper's Fangs most of the Sell Sword's were Westrosi, though a few were from Essos, he disliked taking work from the Master's from the slave cities but sometimes when there was no work other then helping the Masters put down a rebellion he had no real choice, imagine his great surprise when the Lannister led Dothraki Khalasar headed towards the richest of the Slave cities, it seemed that Hizdahr Zo Loraqs cousin Marghaz Zo Loraq had foolishly tried to get Lord Tyrion Lannister killed by the Dothraki.

Philip smirked he had never liked Marghaz nor his cousin Hizdahr both men were arrogant but at least Hizdahr seemed to have what past for a brain, where as Marghaz was a brainless idiot who was to lazy too even go to his vast lands that he held in the Disputed Lands, it seemed bizarre that Marghaz was stick thin and not a bloated great lump, the man never did anything that caused him to even exert himself greatly unless you counted walking from his bed to his sedan.

At first he had been wary of siding with a Lannister but realised that holding the Dwarf Lord responsible for his Father's actions was wrong, and he had to admit that he enjoyed the idea of shattering the power of Masters of the Slave cities.

The Dothraki and the Sell Sword's stood outside the City, but no one had come out to talk with them, Meereen didn't have a standing army but they did have a small militia made up of slaves, the arrogance of the Masters of Meereen was astounding to both Tyrion and Philip, the Masters stood behind their thick walls assuming that because Meereens walls had stood for a thousand years they would stand for countless thousands more.

Philip and Wisdom Ham had told Tyrion everything they knew about the city, they told him where the small folk resided as well as were the slaves ready to be sold were kept and where the Masters the resided.

A plan formed, now all they needed was the Master's to act and if what Wisdom Ham told Tyrion held true then soon the Masters would act and they could begin.

After several hours, the gates of Meereen opened a lone man rode out, along the walls stood slaves and Masters, Tyrion raised an eyebrow he looked at Philip who grinned across at Tyrion "He is the cities champion, the bravest man in the whole of Meereen, he no doubt is here to challenge any who will fight him" He said with a huge grin on face as he turned back to watch the Meereenese champion climb off his horse he shouted towards them spouting that the great city of Meereen would never fall as long as himself and others like him lived, he went on for quite awhile before he undid his breeches and urinated he them climbed back on to his horse.

Tyrion looked at the cocky fighter, he slide off his horse in his arms he held a cross bow he stepped forward to challenge the champion, he could hear laughter coming from the city.

Trumpets sounded and the champion charged forward, Tyrion took his time as he loaded his cross bow, he heard the satisfying click as the bow was primed and ready to fire.

The champion was closer now, Tyrion brought up his cross bow, he looked down the sights he waited a few more seconds before he pulled the trigger.

The cross bow bolt left the cross bow and slammed into the unprotected eye of the champion, force of the bolt knocked him off his horse, the horse kept running though it was soon caught by a Dothraki.

There was silence from Meereen, Tyrion undid his breeches and pissed this earned him cheer from the Sell Swords and the Dothraki.

A message was sent to the Masters of Meereen, they had until sundown to surrender or the city walls will fall.

Tyrion suspected that the Masters would not surrender, so Tyrion had several barrels placed near the gates around the city.

The hours ticked by slowly, every one waited, no one came from the city.

Men talked among themselves, once in awhile an arrow was shot into the air as it shot down a raven, Tyrion waited the sun shone down on them once in awhile he looked at the sky to see the progress of the sun, he sighed deeply time seemed to have slowed down to a painful crawl and it seemed to go even slower as time slide by, hating the wait.

Every one waited as the sun slowly made its way across the sky.

 **Meanwhile inside the city of Meereen.**

In the great pyramid the Masters gathered, they had tried to send ravens to the nearest city's but each raven was shot out the sky by archers, the Masters were at a loss, they had no idea what this Westrosi led Khalasar wanted or why the Vipers Fangs company were here ether.

The Masters argued with each other, but one thing they all agreed upon the Great city of Meereen had never fallen and it never would, not to a band of savages and arrogant Westrosi who had no idea of the complexity of the politics of Meereen.

The Masters increased the guards encase any of the slaves got any foolish notions of freedom, if any did then those notions would be thoroughly crushed, after awhile the Masters agreed they could out wait their besiegers, the Dothraki would get bored and the Sell Sword company would go off to find employment though a few thought that maybe the Dothraki and the Sell Swords would start fighting each other, the Masters started placing wagers as to who would strike first.

Hizdahr Zo Loraq smirked as he looked out one of the many window that were at the top of the great pyramid, he could see the vast army that almost surrounded city, his cousin had wrote to him over a mouth ago telling him about a small Westrosi Lord who had come to Pentos, feeling threatened by the rich Westrosi thanks to the warning from another Westrosi Lord, so Marghaz Zo Loraq had told a bold faced lie to the small Lord by telling him that his missing Uncle had been seen at Vaes Dothrak, now it seemed that the small Lord had turned up with a large Dothraki Khalasar as well as a Sell Sword company.

But Hizdahr didn't feel threatened at all, why should he be threatened by a large band of savages and cut throats, the great walls of Meereen have never fallen, he smirked even more.

None paid attention to the slowly setting sun, slowly turning the sky a burnt orange, nor the lines of archers that were now starting to line up out side the city.

After all what could archers do to the great walls of Meereen.

With a shrug Hizdahr turned away from the window to join the other Masters in the wagering.

The sun slowly went lower, the sky slowly started turning dark, yet still none paid attention as the archers lit their arrows.

Tyrion sighed deeply, he looked at Daven he gave a nod, a second later flaming arrows were loosed many hit the barrels.

The whole city seemed to shake, Hizdahr was startled as the room started to vibrate he spun around as he noted the room take in a green hue, his mouth fell open.

The walls were crashing down and shattering as bright green flames shot up from the ground, Hizdahr stumbled as another explosion ripped threw the city he stared in horror as the ground began to collapse in on its self as green flames shot up.

Tyrion took no pleasure in seeing the walls burn, he knew that many innocent lives were lost, a few days earlier on a moonless night he had, had several dozen barrels placed into the vast sewer system of Meereen and a few days later dozens more placed near the gates to the city.

No one said a word, no one cheered as the city burned bright green.

Most of the wall had shattered, there was now great gaps in the wall there were still several fires all over the city.

Tyrion stood out side the great pyramid, the other pyramid's had surrendered with out a fight the most of them were slaves and servants though a few of those inside were Masters who were too stubborn to go to the great pyramid or to old to make the short journey.

The great pyramid was sealed, there was no clear way in.

Tyrion turned and walked towards his gathered men, "Any idea's how to get in" He asked as he looked back at the near smooth surface of the sealed pyramid, Wisdom Ham stroked his chin, his clear blue eyes bright "There may be away My Lord though it is dangerous" He said Tyrion looked up at the tall Pyromancer "Go on?" Ham blinked a few times before he spoke "A few months ago I was in the pyramid attending to one of the Masters when we all noticed a foul smell, I recognised the stretch as a dead body, a slave boy was put into the air shaft, after a few minutes the boy screamed, he couldn't climb out of the shaft fast enough, it turned out that a few weeks before a few boys were put in to the air shafts to clean them out, it normally took a day or so none of the Masters had been concerned when one boy failed to return they had simply assumed the boy had escaped, the boy had fallen down an air shaft the fall killed him if not for the smell, the boy never would have found" Said Ham "Air shafts?" Asked Tyrion with a raised eyebrow.

Tyrion looked up at the air shaft, it was small too small for an average sized man to enter though it was big enough for a child or even a dwarf, he looked at Philip "Try and see if any men can climb the outside of pyramid with climbing picks, keep hammering the doors I'll try and get in to the pyramid threw the air shaft, if I can get inside I'll get the doors open" He said Philip nodded "Be careful my little friend the fall killed a boy, the fall could just as easily kill you too" He said Tyrion sighed deeply "I'd wager I can get in before you" Said a voice Tyrion turned and looked up at a Sell Sword he smirked at the Westrosi "A wager, well then that makes it much more interesting, what's your name my scruffy new friend?" Asked Tyrion the Sell Sword looked down at him with a roguish smirk "Bronn" with that a new friendship was formed and a wager placed.

With a little help Tyrion pulled himself into to air shaft the passage way was too narrow for Tyrion to carry weapons and a torch.

Tyrion began to crawl, he was grateful that he was not scared of spiders thankfully they were not the big hand size ones that Tyrion had seen since he had arrived in Essos, Tyrion slowly made his way along the air shaft he made sure that his hand was on something solid before he moved forward.

The air shaft was pitch black as well as silent the only sound was the scrap of cloth and metal ageist stone the only good thing about the shafts was the fact there was a constant cool breeze.

After many turns and climbs, Tyrion saw a beam of light he slowly made his way towards it once he was at the shaft opening he waited he listened for any sound he slowly made his way out he raised his weapon once he was settled on the ground.

Slowly he made his way along the corridor, for awhile Tyrion started to think that some how he had ended up getting into one of the other pyramids.

He suddenly head shouts, he headed towards the raised voices, he heard the clash of steel on steel as he turned the corner he let out a low groan as he saw Bronn and several men fighting with the guards, on the floor lay a few dead guards.

Tyrion turned as he heard a rustle of cloth, behind him holding a sword stood a man who looked like Marghaz Zo Loraq.

Hizdahr Zo Loraq could only stare in horror as he saw men climb threw the windows, the men were from the Vipers Fangs they had climbed up the very walls of the pyramid it's self and were now killing the guards.

He picked up a fallen sword he held it in his sweaty palm, Hizdahr had never killed a man before, he left that to his fighting slaves and his guards, something caught his attention standing just in the door way stood a filthy, hairy dwarf holding an axe.

Without thinking Hizdahr raised the sword and swung it down.

Tyrion gasped as he dodged to one side, he felt the blade as it caught his neck and cut down his arm right down to his elbow it was deep but not down to the bone.

In a swift movement Tyrion swung his axe up and buried it into Hizdahr's loose robes, though the blade was sharp enough to cut through the silk robes and bury it's self into his flat stomach.

Hizdahr blinked in shock as he felt the cool axe head slam into his stomach he then felt blinding pain yet he made no sound as the axe was torn out, he fell to his knees, he looked up at the dwarf his eyes went wide as the last thing he saw was the axe being swung again this towards his neck.

The pyramid fell quickly the surviving Master's were allowed to leave, but only with enough gold to buy passage on a ship to some other land or enough food and water to get them to another city, they couldn't take their now freed slaves with them.

Tyrion hissed as his wound pulled slightly, he sipped some wine he glared at Bronn who had won their wager he was looking smug he had beaten Tyrion by a few minutes but Tyrion paid his debt to the Sell Sword who was currently enjoying the attention of a former bed slave, messages had been sent to the remaining slaves cities of Yunkai and Astapor that this would be their only chance to surrender if not the cities would fall as had Meereen.

Once Tyrion's wound was healed enough, he and his army was going to go to Yunkai and Astapor, His Dothraki would take Yunkai with half of the Vipers Fangs with Philip Martell in charge, while Tyrion would take the remaining Sell Swords as well as his original companions and long with thousands of freed slaves to Astapor, during his recover a couple of hundred ships had been seized all were slaver ships.

The slaves were freed and most of the crews were executed, but the problem that faced Tyrion was the fact that there was no one left to watch over Meereen so that it didn't fall back into slavery while they were off freeing the other slave cities.

A few days before they left he received a visit from a Red Priestess called Kinvara, after a few negotiations it was decided that the Order of the Lord of Light would watch over the city and guide the people in learning how to be free, though Tyrion insisted that the people not be forced to convert to the worship of the Lord of Light.

After assurances of no forced conversions Tyrion and his quickly growing army lift Meereen.

The Dothraki under Philip arrived at Yunkai a days later, a raven arrived telling Tyrion that the Second son's had been hired by the Masters of Yunkai there would be a battle but nothing that they couldn't handle, it took two weeks to arrive near Astapor, Astapor was as big as Meereen and as rich this time Tyrion would work on the greed of the Masters before he broke them.

Tyrion looked at the Unsullied, he pitied them all they would ever know is battle, they were conditioned to obey they more or less had no free will, the Unsullied's Master Kraznys Mo Naklos proudly showed off his Unsullied telling him threw his young translator a young woman from Naath that the Unsullied were the best fighters in the world.

Tyrion tried not to react when Naklos took a small blade and cut a nipple off an Unsullied, he didn't say a word or flinch an inch as he was mutilated, what shocked Tyrion was the fact that the Unsullied thanked Naklos and in turn Naklos looked as pleased as anything.

Missandei walked behind her Master as he negotiated with the little Westrosi man who had arrived in Astapor a few days before he already seemed to have a great army and seemed to want to make it even bigger, negotiations were done in low Valerian which Missandei translated in to Westrosi.

She had no great love or any love for that matter for her Master, he thoughly enjoyed his great power, as he talked to Missandei telling her what to tell the little man she omitted much of what her Master said to him, after a few hours it was decided that the little Westrosi man would buy all the Unsullied even the uncut ones as well as all Naklos's slaves her among them.

Large chests were brought before Naklos they were filled with gold more then enough for Naklos to buy him self a crown of his own as well as even more slaves, Missandei watched as her Master all but drooled over the vast amount of gold that now sat at his feet he then thrust the whip at the little man.

"Is it done, are they mine?" Asked the little man in Westrosi, Missandei translated then answered though of course omitted what Naklos had said "Yes they are yours, you hold the whip" Said Missandei the little man stepped forward clutched in his hand was the whip that controlled the Unsullied all the while Naklos was drooling over the gold.

" _Unsullied!"_ Shouted the little man in near perfect Valerian, Missandei's head snapped around as she heard the little man speak, she could here the contempt and anger in his voice, the Unsullied slammed to attention as one " _March forward! Halt!"_ He ordered as one the Unsullied stopped.

The little man turned and looked at Naklos who was too busy with his gold to realise that every word that Naklos had said had been understood " _I'll be taking that gold back now thank you"_ He said Naklos finale looked up as he realised that the little Westrosi was talking to him he also looked in horror as he realised that the man now commanded the Unsullied " _I am their Master they will obey me!"_ He cried out the little man gave him a cold smirk, Missandei was given the impression of a large cat about to pounce on a an unwitting grassland animal a smile threatened to cross her face.

" _You cut them, you turned them in to near mindless automatons, you stole their lives, you think they have any loyalty to you?"_ He said he turned back to the Unsullied " _Unsullied! Kill all the Masters who hold whip's kill none who are slaves! Only kill those who wield weapons! Kill no children, women, sick, infirm or old! Seize your freedom avenge the outrages done to you by the Masters!"_ Order Tyrion at first the Unsullied did not move, then suddenly a spear was thrust threw the back of a master who held a whip, Naklos stared in horror as the Unsullied seemed to come to life and began killing those who had trained them " _Kill him! Kill him I am your Master obey me"_ He screamed his eyes went even wider as several Unsullied turned towards him he screamed as the Unsullied attacked their spears tore at him as did their short swords, in time there was not much left of Kraznys Mo Naklos the city was sacked of its gold and treasures.

Tyrion looked at his new army, he took a deep breath though he had ordered the Unsullied not to kill any women, children, old, the sick and infirm that had not stopped the now former slaves of Astapor from killing all their former Masters.

It took a few days but order was restored, once more the Priests and Priestess of the Lord of Light stepped up to help the city with its new freedom.

Tyrion let out his breath before he spoke " _You are free! You are slaves no more! If any of you wish to leave and seek your fortunes you may, none shall stop you, you will be given water, food, horse and gold! You may choose what you wish! If you choose you can serve me as free men! I can not fix your bodies or restore your lost boy hoods but I can give you a future of honour"_ He shouted from his horse " _Will you follow me?!"_ He shouted at the Unsullied, for a while there was no sound, then suddenly there was a thump of a spear on the ground, followed by more thumps soon all the Unsullied were hitting the ground in unison.

Tyrion swallowed a lump in his throat, there men were pledging themselves to him alone, he turned to looked at his cousin, who was smirking at him with pride, Tyrion looked back at his Unsullied he would march them along with his Dothraki, Sell Swords and his Freedmen to the Disputed Lands along the way they would free slaves once they took to the Disputed Lands they would march to Pentos and finale deal with Marghaz Zo Loraq he knew it would take a few months but soon he teach Loraq as well as all those who had insulted him and belittled him all his life, that a Lannister all ways paid his debts.

 **Done at last!, I wanted to get this chapter done before the new series began, Tyrion arrives in Pentos with his rather large army to take his revenge on Marghaz Zo Loraq, he meets up with Illyrio Mopatis who offers to help Tyrion with his vengeance by offering marriage between Tyrion and King Aerys Targaryen's only daughter Daenerys.**

 **The next two chapters will be set in the past , in these Tyrion will go to Valyria, both Tyrion and Daenerys get their three Dragon's as well as have their twins and receive a message from Tywin.**

 **These two chapters should be up in a week or so please review!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Roar and Fire**

 **Summery: Alternate universe Tyrion defied his father and went in search of his Uncle Gerion, eight years later Tywin has to swallow his pride and request his younger son's help. First half of Season one happened with out Tyrion.**

 **Daenerys and Tyrion finale meet but first Tyrion has to deal with her brother Viserys as well as deal with Marghaz Zo Loraq enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Pentos seven years earlier.**

Marghaz Zo Loraq was not a smart man, He ignored all the messages he had received over the last few weeks from his lands in the Disputed Lands, what did he care about a Dothraki horde riding over his lands or the Sell Sword's attacking his slavers and his ships being seized, he didn't care all he cared about was the next thing that would relive him of his growing boredom.

He reclined in his over stuffed couch today he was bored more then ever, he was not interested in spending any time with the pale haired Beggar King though he wouldn't mind spending a little time with his young sister though even that didn't hold his attention for long.

Marghaz sipped his fine wine, he let out a groan, the Maester of his palace walked in "My Lord?" Said the Westrosi Maester "Another one!, why do they keep sending messages to me?" Whined Marghaz as he slump further into his couch.

Maester Godric Stone had served Marghaz Zo Loraq for only five years and so far they had been the longest five years of his life, he had to admit he would have preferred to serve a House in Westeros but when your pervious House is wiped out due to the fact that they sided with the rightful King, well it was not easy to get another, at first Godric had been excited to serve a House in the East but that excitement had died after only a few months.

Loraq was a very lazy man every thing was to much for him, he had not been bothered with the rich's that lay in his lands Godric had, had surveys done and they had shown that the land was as rich as the Westerland's in gold, silver, preciouses stones, coal as well as iron ore, there was good grazing to be had and the soil could be farmed as well yet Loraq had not even tried to do anything with any of it.

Godric took a long deep breath, he truly wanted to tell at the bone idle idiot that the reason he kept getting messages was because his small folk were begging for his useless help, Godric knew it was useless to point that out to him after all what did it matter what the poor people wanted, it was of no concern to Loraq after all the idiot barely understood the whole concept of people not having wealth and being dirt poor.

But as was his duty to the Lord of his House, he was duty bound to inform him of what was going in the world at large, even though he would better luck convincing Robert Baratheon not to eat and drink to excess.

Godric ploughed on, what little good he knew it would do him "My Lord, it is getting dire the Dothraki and Sell Swords have seized much of your lands if not all of them, the horde as well as what looks like a army of unknown origins is heading directly towards Pentos" He said trying to induce some kind of reaction from the Meereenese noble man, Loraq took a deep breath and slumped impossible deeper into the couch "Let the city guard deal with them, that is their function is it not?, They can hold them, let them attack the less fashionable places, they'll take their fill there and then go away" Said Loraq as he waved an almost limp hand to a servant to get him wine.

What Loraq didn't seem to notice or in fact care to notice was the fact his palace servants were getting fewer every day, many were fleeing to get to Braavos before the great Dothraki led army hit Pentos, most the servants if not all had no great love for their master.

"My Lord, the army that is coming is greater then the city guard, they will not be able to hold the army off at all, the city council is going to try and entreat with them" Said Godric, Loraq took a deep breath "So what?, What has that got to do with me?, Let them play their games it is of no interest to me" He said as he sipped his wine.

Godric wondered how many servants would leave tonight he doubted Loraq would have any servants by the end of the month.

Pentos was falling into chaos, the Dothraki army was but a few weeks away, the rumours were vast, it seemed Unsullied as been seen, people began saying that the Masters of Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen wanted to expand their effluence and many said it was a great slave revolt though none could say who led them.

The ship slide in to the port of Myr, the trip had taken a week it would take about another week to catch up with Tyrion's vast army.

Illyrio Mopatis sat in his carriage besides him in his courier pouch sat a marriage contract, he knew that it might not be easy to convince Lord Tyrion to marry Daenerys Targaryen, after all the blood between House Lannister and House Targaryen had been spilt over ten tens years ago.

Mopatis often wondered if Cersi Lannister had married Rhaegar would events have happened differently, it was not an easy thing to know things could have been even worse if Cersi had married Rhaegar and the heir had still ran off with Lyanna Stark, he shook his head it didn't help to dwell on things that could not be changed.

Almost a week later Mopatis caught up with the little Lannister's army he took a deep breath to prepare himself, this was the lynch pin if this worked then everything else would fall into place his carriage door opened Mopatis took a step out of the carriage and stopped dead in his tracks his eyes went wide.

Before him was a sea of red tents, off white tents as well as the grass thatched shelters of the Dothraki and as well as many different colour tents.

After awhile he blinked, he had received word from Varys that the Lannister's were recruiting which was not unusual the Lannister's were one of the few Houses that had a standing army, it was not strange for them to recruit in Winter through no one had thought that Lord Tyrion would have dared to recruit from the Westerland's, his eyes drifted to the horizon his eyes went even wider were those Giants he could see?.

Mopatis was escorted to Lord Tyrion's tent, off to the side of his tent under a small shelter sat a boy, Mopatis couldn't tell if the boy was Dothraki or one of the many boys who had been rescued from bring turned into an Unsullied, the boy was holding an axe and was diligently sharping the edge once in awhile he tested the edge, behind him stood an armourer he was taking an hammer to a chest plate that had a large dent in, he was lend into the large tent, two Unsullied stood standing guard outside.

Mopatis saw Lord Tyrion seating on a stool his Pyromancer wrapping his ribs, a dark purple bruise was spread over much of his torso also in the tent was Lord Tyrion's cousin as well as a Phillip Martell and a Unsullied they were standing around a table that held a map.

"I hope you are well My Lord" Asked Mopatis every one looked up, Mopatis gave a bow to the room, Tyrion stood up and flinched as his tightly bound ribs pulled "I'm as well as can be expected and what can I do for you Magister Illyrio" He asked Mopatis gave another bow "I come with a proposition My Lord, one that could help repair the world and restore order" He said as he removed the contract he handed it to the Pyromancer who opened it and read the contract he raised an eyebrow before he spoke "It is a marriage contract My Lord" He said as he handed the contract to Tyrion who took it and read it both his golden eyebrows shot up his green eyes wide.

"Is this serious?" He asked his green eyes still wide, Mopatis nodded "Yes My Lord perfectly serious, Princess Daenerys is a honourable young woman and would be a fine wife, also there are still many of the Westrosi Great House's that secretly support House Targaryen if you were to bring stability back to Westeros they would back you" He said as he looked at Tyrion.

"And has the Beggar King fucked her?" Asked Daven as he read the contract he looked at Mopatis "Every one knows that, that is what Targaryen's did to each other" He said Tyrion frowned at his cousin's question though he wanted to know as well, Illyrio did not look offended by the question "No Princess Daenerys is as far as I am aware is still a maid though of course that could always be discovered" Answered Mopatis, Tyrion shook his head "No that would not be necessary, I would not want the young lady to be made uncomfortable after all she is about to bind her self to a dwarf" Said Tyrion as he took the contract back Daven looked at him "Are you seriously about this? The king could see this as treason you know how he feels about any Targaryen's, and let's not even talk about your Father or even your Sister the Queen" Said Daven.

Tyrion sighed deeply, his eyes went over the contract "The King is a hypocrite, he seems to have forgotten that his paternal grandmother was a Targaryen, his great, great grandfather was believed to be the half brother to Aegon the conqueror and the Baratheon's have married into the Targaryen's more the once so he has more Targaryen blood then any one else" Said Tyrion he looked at Mopatis "When would the Beggar King want the gold" He asked Mopatis smiled at him, things were beginning to fall into place, one or two things more and the great work could begin for the preparation for the Great War to come.

Two weeks later Illyrio Mopatis walked threw his great palace, he could almost feel the world starting to change, he smirked in barley a year the little lion lord or as the Dothraki called him "The Great Lion who Rides" had conquered great swaths of Essos in a very short amount of time with a very impressive army no one had done that since the height of the great Valerian empire almost a thousand years ago, even Aegon the conquer had taken a few years to conquer Westeros and he had three Dragon's.

Illyrio watched as he saw The Beggar King as he pace around, Illyrio knew that Viserys had a touch of his father's madness with time it no doubt would grow as his Father's had grown, it sometimes amazed Illyrio that Viserys truly believed what he told him about the small folk making secret toasts to him and how the people hid the banners of House Targaryen and preyed every day for his return when in truth most of the small folk had no idea who he was at all, most truly didn't care who sat on the Iron Throne as long as they had a few good harvests and short Winters.

Off to the side, sat Princess Daenerys the young lady was smarter then her brother, Viserys had been trying to sell her off to any one with a great fortune in order to buy his army, so he can retake his Throne from the Usurper but no one wanted a lady who came with nothing to her name save her name.

Illyrio was about to give him a husband for his sister, Viserys didn't care that this husband was a good twelve years older then her or was a dwarf no all that matter was the money that would buy him an army.

Viserys turned, he saw Illyrio "What news do you have Mopatis?" He asked Illyrio gave a bow "Your Grace, Your Highness" He said as he came further into the room "I have spoken to the leader of the Dothraki army the offer is excepted" He said Viserys smirked widely at his sister "Congratulations! Sister! I'm sure it won't be too bad after all your husband is a Dwarf!, you no doubt could probable pick him up if he gets too demanding! You most likely won't even feel him as he takes your maiden head if his cock is even big enough!" Laughed Viserys at his wit, Daenerys just looked at her brother, Illyrio had great pity for the girl to have such a brother, her brother Rhaegar would not have been as cruel to her as Viserys was "When will the marriage takes place" Asked Viserys his eyes shining with anticipation of the great army he would buy with his sister's marriage.

Illyrio looked at Viserys before he spoke, "A few weeks at most your Grace, Lord Tyrion wish's to deal with Marghaz Zo Loraq that should not take too long, he will send word when he is ready" Said Illyrio, Viserys frowned "Deal with Loraq! He is marrying far beyond his standing and he wish's to wait! Maybe I'll remove the offer and give Daenerys to some one else!" He shouted before he stuck his noise in the air Illyrio knew it was an empty threat, there was no one else who offered him as much as Lord Tyrion was "Of course your Grace" Said Illyrio.

Meanwhile later that night in Pentos

Loraq was thirsty, he had rang his bell but no one had come, he rang it a again once again no one came, Loraq sighed deeply, he would have to get a drink himself but he soon dismissed that notion he would go find his Maester and get him to get him wine, he wondered though where was his Maester's room he knew he had a room.

After a short while Loraq had some how found his way to his Maester's office but not his room, he sighed deeply he was still thirsty, not only was he thirsty but he was bored, he frowned his dark eyes went over the many veils and jars that lined the shelves his eyes locked on to a jug that he knew held Arbor Gold, he smirked as he took it off the shelf.

After a few twists and turns, Loraq made his way back to his rooms, he climbed back into his bed, he settled in to place he picked up a glass and poured his wine it was thick but Loraq didn't noticed this he never paid attention to what wine looked like, he never poured it himself.

He sighed deeply, he didn't notice that the wine had a very sweet scent to it, without any more hesitation Loraq threw it back he reached over and poured himself some more this wine tasted different but he couldn't be bothered to check his wine, he threw back more of his wine, he lay back his body slowly began to relax his eyes grew heavy he fumbled with his glass as he put it on the side table slowly as sleep over came him, he found it difficult to breath his lungs refused to work properly but his body seemed to melt into his bed as darkness enveloped him.

Godric slowly made his way to Loraq's rooms, he paused out side the room he took a deep breath before he pushed open the door, he walked threw the door the curtains were still drawn, with another deep sigh he pulled the curtains open, light poured in.

He turned around and looked at Loraq he opened his mouth to greet his Lord, he closed his mouth.

Loraq lay in the bed his eyes closed his lips tinged blue, Godric walked over to Loraq he reached over and touched Loraqs neck, his flesh was cold to the touch.

Godric sighed deeply, he walked over to the side table he picked up the jug he sniffed the contents, he groaned "You bloody idiot" Groused Godric.

Godric walked into the kitchen, there were a few servants left "No need to make him breakfast" He said to the cook a very plump woman, she looked up from the dough that she had been massaging "Why is this then?" She asked, Godric sat heavily on to a wooden chair "The stupid idiot is bloody dead" He said with a shake of his head.

The cook blinked a few times, she looked at the other servants before she looked back at him "How?" She asked in surprise Godric deeply "It seemed Loraq got thirsty last night, for some reason he went to my office in search of wine, he found a jug of Milk of the Poppy and Essence Night Shade" He said the cook frowned "Is that not what you gave Mera after her boy fell off the cliff and hit the rocks below" She asked as she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a jug of wine and poured herself and Godric some wine, Godric nodded as he sipped his wine "Yes but I only gave her three drops that's as much as can be given, Loraq drank two glass's of it, the stupid bugger bloody suffocated himself" He said as he sipped his wine.

He wondered what would become of himself as well as the remaining servants, with a deep sigh he called for parchment and quill he had to write to Illyrio Mopatis to inform him of the latest developments.

Two weeks later a message arrived at Tyrion's camp.

Tyrion read the message, he blinked a few times he re-read the letter, he then looked at the massager "Is this true?" He asked his eyes wide, the massager nodded "How?, Did his servants decide to kill him?" He asked as he read the message once more.

He looked at his cousin "It seems that Loraq is dead" He said as he handed him the message, Daven read the message his golden eyebrow rose up he looked at the messenger who shook his head "No My Lord it seems that Marghaz Zo Loraq killed himself" He said Daven read the message once more "He committed suicide?" He asked, the messenger shook his head "No My Lord, it seemed that he killed himself by accident" He answered the stunned Lannister's.

"How did he accidently kill himself?" Asked Tyrion, the messenger almost gave a shrug "It seems that during the night Marghaz Zo Loraq got thirsty, none of his servants responded to his summons so he went in search of some wine, he some how ended up in his Maester's office he found a jug of recently made Milk of the Poppy and Essence of Night Shade, he managed to drink two glass's of it before he fell asleep he suffocated according to his Maester" Answered the messenger.

Two weeks later Tyrion and his army matched to Pentos, the marriage between Tyrion and Princess Daenerys would be a week later.

Daenerys looked at her brother, in the last few weeks her brother had hired dwarf mummers he laughed loudly as they tumbled, juggled and did mock joists, Daenerys took no joy out of the acts of the unfortunate Dwarfs whom only had their tumbling and juggling skills to support them in the cruel harsh world.

Daenerys was surprised when she was handed a letter by one of the Dwarfs he was barrel chested though his arms were longer then she had seen with the other taller Dwarfs who's arms were shorter.

Much to Daenerys surprise the Dwarfs in fact worked for her betrothed, he was it seemed building up his own spy network after all who would suspect a Dwarf of spying she didn't doubt for a moment that Lord Tyrion would hear of what her brother had done.

Thanking the Dwarf she told him to take a bottle of expensive wine in gratitude for all he and his troupe had endured from her brother, the Dwarf gave a slight smirk before he bowed extravagantly before thanking her, Daenerys swallowed a laugh that threatened to erupt from her, knowing full well that no doubt the troupe had all ready helped them selves to a bottle or two to her brother's expensive wines in revenge.

Daenerys dared not read the letter until she was sure her brother was asleep so she hid the letter in her dress, she sat threw the dinner she was having with her brother with the same silence as she always did, she had stopped believing everything her brother ever told her years ago, she counted down the seconds before Viserys started spouting what he will do when he reclaims his throne from the Usurper as well as the other traitors who betrayed his father.

Viserys slurped his wine, as he went on and on about his future not once was she mentioned while he ranted, Daenerys waited for the dinner to be over, the letter seemed to be getting heavier while it lay in her dress.

Daenerys let out a breath as she closed her door to her room with a quick flick of her wrist she locked the door.

Daenerys pulled out the letter from her dress, the letter was thick the parchment expensive the letter was sealed with wax, she could clearly see the Siegel of House Lannister a Lion in bedded in red wax.

After a few seconds Daenerys broke the seal, she sat on her bed and began to read the letter.

 _Greets your Highness_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, you may have heard that Marghaz Zo Loraq is dead, though I give you my word I had no hand in the idiot man's death, it seems the idiot had accidently killed him self by drinking two glass's of a mixture of Milk of the Poppy and Essence of Night Shade and ended up suffocating himself._

 _I have claimed all his property as my own, this includes his lands in the disputed lands, our wedding will take place a week, I know we have never met and I am over ten years older then yourself, I am not the handsomest of men in all of the known world._

 _But one thing I can promise you My Lady I will not hurt you, we need not consummate our marriage on our wedding night there will not be a bedding ceremony, I have never approved of such a thing I have always thought that a young maiden is scared enough on her wedding night with out dozens of men tearing off her wedding gown and small cloths in front of every one._

 _I hope that in time you will come to enjoy my company and maybe even my friendship._

 _Kind regards_

 _Lord Tyrion Lannister of House Lannister, The Great Lion who Rides, Khal of the Dothraki, Breaker of Chain's, Lord of the Disputed Lands._

Daenerys had to admit that she may come to enjoy being married to this strange Lannister, she found that letter to be intelligent she had to wonder if the man himself was as intelligent and as witty as the letter made him seem.

She re-read the letter a few times before she readied for bed she fell to sleep with a soft smile on her lips.

It was finally her wedding day, Daenerys stood in a fine silk gown, her brother was off to the side with a smug look on his face besides her stood her betrothed, he was wearing red and gold behind him stood his cousin dressed in red and gold as well.

Among the many guests were several Dothraki as well as several Unsullied as well many nobles of Pentos among them was Illyrio Mopatis, Daenerys looked at the Septon when the time came she said her marriage vows.

She was now married, she watched as the Dothraki danced which then turned into a fight between two Dothraki, she blinked as one of them slashed the throat of the other, the man fell to the floor as he bleed out Illyrio Mopatis lend over to the side and whispered to her "Among the Dothraki a wedding with out a death or two is seen as one that will not be blessed by the Great Stallion" He said Daenerys nodded in understanding beside her, husband sat beside her his cousin was whispering something to him.

Daenerys blinked as someone knelt before her, it was a tall man she took notice that he wore the Siegel of House of Mormont on his chest "Your highness congratulation on your marriage" Said the tall man Daenerys looked at the men she then looked at her husband who now looking at the Northerner, Daenerys looked back at the kneeling man "Thank you Ser" She said not knowing the man's name "Mormont, Ser Jorah Mormont, I bring you a humble gift to help you to learn of your heritage" He said Daenerys looked at the gift it was a pile of books that looked old, Daenerys cast a glance at her husband his eyes stared at the books she smiled softly in the short time she had known her husband she had learned that he loved books no matter their subject.

"Thank you Ser" Said Daenerys as servant stepped forward and removed the books and put them with the other gifts, Mormont gave a bow of his head and stood.

Next up came Mopatis, he placed on a chest on a small table he opened it, Daenerys heard Tyrion gasp in surprise as he saw what was in the chest, three dragon eggs nestled in golden sand.

Daenerys reached out and picked up the black egg it felt heavy and it seemed very warm in her hands "Are they real?" Whispered Tyrion as he stared at the eggs, Daenerys looked up at the merchant he gave a nod.

"Yes My Lord, Your Highness all three are real but long petrified and turned to stone yet still beautiful" He said Daenerys looked back at the egg she held he was right the egg though dead were still beautiful, she carefully placed the egg back in the chest "Thank you Magistrate for such a gift" She said softly her eyes stuck on the eggs she gave her head a slight shake, she waved to a servant to remove the chest.

The wedding celebration went on for several hours before Daenerys and Tyrion left, Daenerys stared at the eggs that now sat in the brazier she looked over to her husband she smiled he looked torn he couldn't decide what to look at first the old books or the eggs "Would you like to hold one?" She asked Tyrion gave a nod Daenerys picked up one of the eggs and placed it in Tyrion's hands after it had cooled enough not to burn, he stared at the golden egg that he now held "Mopatis was right though long dead they are still beautiful, if I may ask why put them in a brazier?" He asked softly his stunted fingers caressed the rough shell Daenerys gave a shrug "I don't know it just seems the right thing to do" She looked back at the other two eggs one black the other green though to Daenerys that the fire seemed to make them brighten.

After awhile Tyrion placed the golden egg back in the brazier "May I?" He asked as he indicated to the old books Daenerys smiled down at her little husband she nodded.

The next morning Daenerys woke up in her bed, she was alone her eyes travelled over to Tyrion she smiled he had fallen asleep the book rested on his small lap, Daenerys climbed out of the bed and walked over to him, she removed the book she placed a clean quill in the book to mark the pages Tyrion had read up to.

Daenerys took this opportunity to study her husband, she had to admit that despite his short stature, Tyrion did have a certain attractiveness about him, she softly stroked his face her touch woke him, he blinked and for a few seconds he looked confused about who was touching him.

Daenerys smiled at him "Good Morning Lord Husband" She said in a teasing tone, Tyrion blinked again he then smiled at her "Good Morning Lady Wife" Slowly they looked at each other their mouths meet softly neither knew how they got to the bed.

A month later there were great celebrations threw out Pentos, as news spread that Daenerys Lannister of House Targaryen was with child the Dothraki saw this as a great blessing from the Great Stallion.

In Kings Landing at least three people were not happy to hear that a Targaryen was married in to the Lannister's, King Robert bellowed that it was treason, where as Cersi fumed silently.

They had both been informed in the throne room about the marriage between the little lion and the dragons daughter, Lord Baelish had been momentarily stunned by the news but soon recovered, he had no idea how the little Lannister had survived the Dothraki.

At the same time a small barrel was brought into the throne room, after a few seconds the barrel was opened, many people gasped as something was removed from barrel.

Baelish could only stare in shock as he saw what was pulled out of the barrel, it was the preserved head of Marghaz Zo Loraq, a note was nailed to the lid of the barrel.

 _Lord Baelish_

 _A Lannister always pays his debts._

 _Marghaz Zo Loraq has already paid some of the debt, the rest I will take from you._

 _Lord Tyrion Lannister of House Lannister, The Great Lion who Rides, Khal of the Dothraki, Breaker of Chains, Lord of the Disputed Lands._

The throne room was silent, every eye was on him, Baelish swallowed he understood fully what the message meant, he didn't notice the slight smile that tugged at Varys mouth.

After a few moments, the throne room erupted into noise, Grand Master Pycelle spluttered at the outrageousness of sending the head as a message and the clear threat to a member of the small council, Baelish quickly came up with a plan a smile tugged at his mouth, once everything calmed down he would have a quite word with the Queen and whisper in her ear the threat that her little brother now posed to her first born son, especially now that he was married to a woman who had more then just a legitimate claim to the throne as well a threat to her daughter as well as her new born son.

Lord Baelish hide a smirk, Lord Tyrion had now entered the Great Game and he had now made it even more interesting.

Once Baelish had spoken to the Queen and filled her already paranoid mind with even more paranoia, he would right another letter Catelyn.

 **Done at last! Sorry it has taken so long I had hoped to post this Sunday but real life happened.**

 **Any way Tyrion and Daenerys are now married and she is now pregnant sorry if any one wanted there to be a period where Daenerys and Tyrion got to know each other better but that would have ended up making another chapter set in the past.**

 **In the last chapter to be set in the past Daenerys goes into labour, Tyrion goes to Valeria to find his Uncle and Brightroar and the Dragon eggs hatch, Baelish continues his manipulations of both Catelyn and Cersi and an assassin is sent to kill Tyrion and Tywin asks for Tyrion's help once the war between House Lannister and House Stark starts.**

 **The next chapter will bounce slightly a head of time once in awhile until the end of the chapter that will have Tywin sending Tyrion a message which will be set at the end of season one after Eddard Starks execution.**

 **Chapter Seven should be out either next Sunday or Monday at the latest as should future chapters.**

 **Please review I need more reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Roar and Fire**

 **Summery: Alternate universe Tyrion defied his father and went in search of his Uncle Gerion, eight years later Tywin has to swallow his pride and request his younger son's help. First half of Season one happened with out Tyrion.**

 **Daenerys goes into labour, Tyrion goes to Valeria to find his Uncle and Brightroar and the Dragon eggs hatch, Baelish continues his manipulations of both Catelyn and Cersi and an assassin is sent to kill Tyrion and Tywin asks for Tyrion's help once the war starts between House Lannister and House Stark.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Pentos eight and a half months later.**

Daenerys looked at her husband a hand rested on her swollen belly, she smiled as she walked over to him she knelt down in front of him and hugged him tightly he blinked in surprise, even after several months of marriage, Tyrion was still surprised that some one would willing touch him.

Daenerys had been told by his cousin Daven that Tyrion had never had any affection from his Father and he like her had never known his Mother, the blame for his Mothers death had been placed solely on him from birth by both his Father and his older sister, the other members of the family had not wish to incur Tywin Lannister's anger towards them so never dared show any kind of pity or kindness towards him, the only one's who had shown any kindness towards him was his Brother Jaime, his Uncle Gerion and their Aunt Genna who was by Tyrion's own description a force of nature that took no nonsense from any one let alone her older Brother and later by his young bastard cousin Joy the baseborn daughter of Gerion.

"What this for" He asked as he buried his face into her neck to breath in her scent Daenerys smiled as she held him close as her swollen belly would allow "I need an excuse to hold my husband and Father of our child" She half scolded she felt him smile into her neck as he held her as close as possible "When will we be leaving?" She asked once they pulled apart Tyrion frowned he looked at her, she could see the concern for her in his green eyes "I still say it's too dangerous for you, you are near your time what if something was to happen I fear for you and the babe" He said as his stunted hand stroked her belly.

Daenerys knew that Tyrion was terrified that something would happen to her during the birth of their child, he had wanted her to remain in Pentos under the care of Godric but Daenerys was as stubborn as her husband and insisted that she go with him to Valeria though she did agree to remain on the ship.

Daenerys placed her hands over his "It is in the hands of the Gods" She said softly, Tyrion stared at her "What if the Gods decide to take you both from me like our Mothers" He said fearfully his smiled as he felt their child move slightly under their hands Daenerys kissed his forehead "You forget I am the blood of the Dragon, I will not go so easily" She said softly Tyrion chuckled as he enjoyed this closeness, they kissed once more it grew with it intensity Daenerys started tugging at his clothes when suddenly their child decide to remind them of its existence by giving a swift kick, Tyrion chuckled "I think our child is reminding us that there is no room in there for another child at the moment" He said as he stroked her belly as though to sooth the aggregated babe with in.

Daenerys shook her head as she watched her husband stare at her swollen belly with adoration, both had been surprised at the quickness of her becoming with child so soon, Tyrion had been terrified that the child she carried may be afflicted as himself but both Wisdom Ham and Maester Godric had said that sometimes such afflictions can be caused by the age of the parents as both of Tyrion's parents were over thirty five when he was conceived and it was believed that, that was a major factor and that there was no mention of there ever being another Lannister Dwarf being born into the family in the whole of recorded history of both House Lannister and House Casterly.

Daenerys though had told Tyrion that no matter what she would love any child that came from her womb, though she too had her fears her Mother had, had terrible fertility problems all her life, in her almost thirty year marriage to her Brother Aerys she had been almost constantly pregnant.

But often miscarrying, giving birth to stillborn or malformed babies who didn't live for every long or seemingly healthy babes who died a few weeks or months later.

But Daenerys had been told by Maester Godric that her Father been very abusive towards her and the stress of trying to provide a sister for Rhaegar to marry had not be good for her physical health or her blood pressure.

Daenerys smiled at her husband as he stroked her belly, she ran her hand threw his thick golden hair he looked at her "When will we leave" She asked again Tyrion sighed deeply as he continued to stroke her belly "In a day or so at least" He said Daenerys nodded and pulled his close again and kissed him he returned her kiss with ease.

A few days later Tyrion and Daenerys stood on the deck of the ship, the dock was full of people cheering as they departed.

Four ships were going to Valeria, it would take just under a month to get to the ancient homeland of House Targaryen.

Daenerys lay in her bed, the smooth swaying of the ship seemed to settle the babe who seemed to be kicking more and more Godric told her that a babe will often kick more, the closer the birth approached he told her that all was normal and not to overly worrier he assured her that the baby had strong heart and the constant movement was a good sign as well.

Daenerys sighed deeply she smiled as she felt the baby settle "Have you tired your self out my little Dragon cub" She said softly as she stroked her belly.

Three weeks after leaving Pentos, they arrived near Valeria because of the threat of the Stone-men the four ships would remain anchored an hour away from the shore Daenerys watched as Tyrion, Daven, Bronn as well as a dozen Unsullied rowed towards Valeria.

Tyrion walked threw the ruins of Valeria, they had found the wreck of the Laughing Lion there was little of value left on the wreck though Tyrion had found his Uncle's journal, it seemed they had been hit by an early winter storm, with the ship beyond repair the survivors had decided to try and get to Tyria and from there to try and wave down a ship on it's way to or from Oros, the quickest way was to walk through the ruins of the city of Valeria which of course posed it's own danger but they had, had no choice.

Tyrion sighed as they began exploring another ruin, once in awhile they saw and heard the Stone-men Tyrion could not help but fell pity for them their minds long gone their bodies turned into living stone, he had to wonder if any of the Stone-men were members of his Uncle's or even worse his Uncle himself he could think of no worse fate for some one then to become a Stone-man.

A large door was pushed open, every one prepared to push the door closed if it proved to be a Stone-man's dwelling, after a few tense moments nothing screamed or charged at them, slowly they edged into the room Bronn whistled at what he saw the room was piled high with gold, jewels, silver and even more shocking was the sight of Valerian steel blades of different sizes.

Four Unsullied was sent back to their ships to get more men and row boats, Tyrion walked around the great piles of gold and silver he turned and corner and came to a halt he raised his axe ready to defend him self, as he saw something seating up against a wall he slowly lowered his axe as he realised that it was a corpse, he closed his eyes and lowered his head "Daven!" He called a few moments later Daven arrived his sword ready to protect his little cousin, he slowly lowered it as he saw the corpse, they had found their Uncle Gerion.

"He took his own life" Said Tyrion as he pointed out the dagger that lay in his hand, there was dried blood on the blade as well as on his weathered hand but what was more distressing was the fact that his skin was mottled "He killed himself rather then loose his mind to Grey Scale" Said Tyrion sadly Daven nodded "At least he full filled part of his dream he found Brightroar" Said Daven as he saw the ancient Sword of House Lannister leaning against the wall next to him.

Tyrion nodded "Yes but that will be of little comfort to little Joy" He sighed deeply as he pulled on a pair of gloves that Godric had given to all of them so that they didn't accidently touch something that maybe contaminated with Grey Scale.

With care Tyrion picked up Brightroar, he looked at the blade he would return it to Westeros as well as return his Uncle's remains so that they could be laid to rest in the family vault under Casterly Rock.

It took a week to empty the great room, not wanting to risk the Stone-men attacking they left Valeria as fast as they could.

Gerion's body was wrapped in sack cloth and placed into a boat that was towed behind one of the ships no one wanted to take the risk of a Grey Scale epidemic spreading threw Essos.

Daenerys held Tyrion as he wept for his dead Uncle, he had always known his Uncle was dead but a small part of him had hoped that he some how he had survived.

Maester Godric examined the body and confirmed that Gerion had stabbed him self in the heart a number of years before, the cool air of Valeria had practically preserved his body, with care the Silent Sisters cleaned his body it was decided that for every one's safety his body would be cremated, ashes could be buried in the vault just as well as a body.

The pyre was placed out side Tyrion's camp, it was mostly men from Westerlands who attended the funeral, Gerion's body was dressed in the best of armour and a fine sword placed in his hands and much to Tyrion's surprise Daenerys handed him one of her Dragon Eggs she smiled down at her grief stricken husband "Let him ride to the heavens on the back of a Dragon" She said softly.

A Septon spoke a few preys over the body, then Wisdom Ham placed the golden egg on to Gerion's chest then poured a little Wildfire over the pyre, Tyrion then stepped forward and thrust his torch several times into the pyre, quickly the wildfire ignited, Tyrion stepped back he stared as the green flames consumed the pyre, Tyrion bowed his head as he sobbed Daenerys wished to comfort her distraught husband she was about to step forward when suddenly she felt a great pressure then suddenly it was gone at first she thought that once again she had lost control of her bladder "Khaleesi" Said a voice Daenerys turned she saw the Red Priestess Kinvara smiling at her "In this time of death, Life continues and you are about to bring new life into the world" She said it was then Daenerys realised that she was in pain her labour pains had started she looked at Daven who stood near his cousin he looked up when he had heard the Red Priestess he gave a smile and gave a nod in silent agreement that he would look after Tyrion while he was lost in his grief.

Daenerys moaned softly as her baby began to push, Kinvara led Daenerys away to her tent she was followed by Maester Godric and Wisdom Ham.

Godric and Ham washed their hands in warm water off to the side Kinvara was standing over a large brazier preying to the Lord of Light asking him for his protect in the birth of the child.

The two men rolled their eyes, despite their Orders differences, their Orders were dedicated to the sciences they both tolerated religion but didn't think of it as a science.

Wisdom Ham laid out the tools that might be needed for the birth but both men hoped that the birth would not be too difficult for the new young Mother, Maester Godric helped Daenerys remove her clothes and dressed her in a loose gown "Breath Khaleesi, do not push down until the child pushes" He said as he peered between her thighs he gave a nod before he stood "Not fully dilated yet" Said Godric.

Wisdom Ham also looked, after a few seconds he stood and scribbled down some notes Daenerys groaned yet she smiled the two learned men had been quite put out that there were no real books on pregnancy or the birthing process in general so the two men had decided to write a work on the whole thing.

The work was call "A Guide to Becoming Pregnant and Successfully Carrying the Child to Term and the After Care" the book had useful information in it as well was fun old wives tale that were debunked and even warnings given to expected Mother's who wished for a son and did certain things that could potentially harm both the baby and the Mother.

Daenerys cried out as she pushed down "Stop when the baby stops, don't exhaust your self" Said Godric, Daenerys chewed her lower lip as she concentrated on the child that was about to come in to the world in the back ground she could hear Kinvara chanting to her God.

Daenerys screamed loudly she felt she was being torn in half, she push along with her child suddenly there was a blinding white pain Daenerys fell back breathing hard.

Godric could clearly see that Daenerys was fully dilated he could see the baby crowning, slowly the baby's head was pushed out Godric thought he heard something shatter but he ignored it as he placed a towel on the bed ready to wrap the babe once it was free of the safety of the Mother's womb.

Godric moved into place to help remove the baby, he smiled as the baby's was free of its Mother suddenly there was a loud screech, Godric and Ham looked at each other for a second both men thought that maybe Daenerys had her Mother's fertility problems.

The baby screamed it's displeasure at the world, Godric remove the baby, a girl she seemed perfectly normal there was no sign of any type of Dwarfism, Daenerys cried out Wisdom Ham stepped forward his blue eyes wide in shock after a few more screams Daenerys fell back on to the bed gasping for breath.

Daenerys pulled her self up she looked at the Maester and the Wisdom who were off to the side fussing she could hear her baby crying "What is wrong with my baby" Demanded Daenerys fearing that her child would die after a few moments Wisdom Ham and Maester Godric turned Daenerys blinked at what she saw they were holding.

Both men were holding bundles "Congratulations Khaleesi! You have given birth to twins! A Girl and a Boy, I believe the Girl has more of the Lannister in her, where as the boy favours his Targaryen side" Said Ham as they both approached and showed her the babies Daenerys stared at her new borns "Twins?" She gasped as she took both babies with a little help from the two men Daenerys was feeding both her babes at the same time she stared down at the babies that suckled hungrily at her full breasts.

Godric smiled down at her "Twins do run in both the Lannister and Targaryen lines, Lord Tyrion's Sister and Brother are Twins and his Uncle has twin boys and Grand Uncle's on his Father's side were Twins so it is not too surprising that Lord Tyrion would have Twins as well, though there have been no twins born in the Targaryen line in almost three generations" Said Godric still smiling, proud of the fact he had successfully delivered the Twins and no harm to the Mother it no doubt would make a fine chapter on multiple births in the book.

"Twins were not all that were born this day" Said Kinvara both men turned their mouths dropped open as Kinvara held two Dragons one Black the other Green and they were screeching loudly.

Tyrion sodded for his Uncle, he could hear the cracking of the wood he thought he had heard rock shatter but he ignored it as his grief over whelmed him once more.

It was almost dawn when he heard a strange noise, he looked up his eyes went wide as he saw standing in the ruins of the pyre stood a cat sized golden Dragon it stood on its hind legs and screeched "Fuck me" Gasped Tyrion.

Slowly Tyrion stepped towards the Dragon it looked up at him and cocked its head to one side slowly the newly hatched Dragon approached Tyrion it sniffed his out stretched hand.

Carefully Tyrion picked up the small Dragon it snuggled into his arms it yawned showing a mouth full of needle point sharp teeth before it tucked its head in to Tyrion's arm pit and fell asleep.

Daven blinked at the sight before him, he could see what his cousin was holding yet he couldn't believe what he was seeing, his cousin was holding a Dragon, that had willing climbed into Tyrion's arms and had fallen asleep as kitten would though of course a kitten wouldn't start breathing fire and possible eat you if they got annoyed.

After a few moments, the Silent Sisters gathered the ashes to place them in an urn.

Tyrion walked back to his tent he noticed that around his tent were gathered his Dothraki as well as his Westerlands men, he looked at his cousin who smirked down at him "The Khaleesi began her labour pains when the pyre was ignited" He said.

Tyrion almost ran the rest of the way, he came to a stop when he saw Daenerys seating up in the bed looking tired but fine but what caught his attention was the two Dragons that were balancing on the crib.

Daenerys smiled at Tyrion when he ran in, when she saw the Golden Dragon in her husband's arms she was not all that surprised by the sight, she smiled at him "It seems the Gods have blessed us both with a healthy Daughter and Son as well as three Dragons" She said softly Tyrion blinked before walked over to the crib the two Dragons looked at him and the Dragon that he held carefully Tyrion placed the Dragon on the crib he stared down at the two sleeping babies.

He looked back at Daenerys he walked over to the bed Daenerys smiled at him and held open her arms, Tyrion climbed on to the bed and snuggled ageist her "Thank you" He mumbled into her still slightly rounded belly Daenerys stroked his wavy golden hair "For what my love?" She asked softly "For everything" He sodded Daenerys smiled and bent down and kissed his head and held him close.

Daven smiled at the sight, with a sigh he turned and left the tent "The Khaleesi has born our Khal A Daughter and Son!, the Gods have also hatched the Dragon Eggs!" He yelled to the gathered men.

The camp exploded with the news, very soon the whole of Essos knew that the Lion that Rides, The Breaker of Chains and Lord of the Disputed Lands had been blessed with two healthy children as well as three Dragons.

The news seemed to slow as it crossed the Narrow Sea, by the time it reached Kings-Landing the only news that they heard was about the three Dragons no mention was made of the little Lions Dragon children.

Cersi sat at yet another banquet, Robert was busy fondling some whore as normal she slipped her wine, she frowned when some one shouted for a song, she was expecting the same old songs to be sang.

A minstrel stood he bowed "Your Graces I bring you a new song from across the Narrow Sea" He said he bowed once more and began playing.

 _There are some who are born distinguished,_

 _There are some who are raised in praise,_

 _But me I was always the last in line,_

 _A blot in my Father's gaze_

 _No cheekbones_

 _Chiselled on a feline face,_

 _No skill or savvy with a sword,_

 _But this game we all play is won in wily ways_

 _And sly is this littlest lord._

 _Cruel tricks of romance_

 _Degraded by their spite._

 _You snub your cub too many times_

 _You might just feel his bite_

 _Beware_

 _Beware of the words I twist_

 _I am small but my reach is long_

 _And ravens_

 _Black against the Winters mist_

 _Are whispering the half man's song_

 _They're whispering_

 _The half man's song_

 _The land is a blooming orchard,_

 _With fruit so juicy and ripe,_

 _With a clink_

 _Of a coin loose the Lions loin_

 _Play a tune on the half man's pipe_

 _In the arms_

 _Of a whore I made a promise,_

 _Sinking deeper_

 _Into danger ever day_

 _Cut through_

 _All their shit with a brazen wit_

 _Moulding puppets_

 _From their minds of clay._

 _I'm no man of honour_

 _Myself is my true king_

 _But somewhere deep within me_

 _The bells of conscience ring_

 _Beware_

 _Beware of the words I twist_

 _I am small but my reach is long_

 _And ravens_

 _Black against the Winter mist_

 _Are whispering the half man's song_

 _They're whispering_

 _The half man's song_

The song ended on a whisper, every one was silent too stunned to say anything, no one noticed the unknown minstrel leave the hall.

Cersi fumed with rage, it was clear to her if no one else that the song was a clear threat after all didn't any of them hear the words "Myself is my true King" it was clear to her that Littlefinger was right her monstrous little Brother fully intended to take the throne for himself and his Targaryen whore of a wife.

Cersi had screamed blue murder when Jaime came to her rooms chuckling about the song, telling her that the song was fast becoming popular among the small folk and it was being sung in most if not all the taverns in Kings-Landing, she threw him out as usual he was not taking it seriously, as was normal the burden fell to her to take care of the problem.

Later that night, she had convinced Ser Mandon Moore that if he killed her monster of a Brother and his new wife, he would be rewarded a Lordship and Lands.

Not that she intended to give him such rewards, after all he was low born, it would not do for people like him to rise above their betters.

No doubt Ser Mandon would be killed by the savages that worked for him, she smiled as she poured her self some wine.

Soon everything would be better, in a few years she could get rid of her husband and turn her golden son into the greatest king in the whole of the history of Westeros, in time she would get rid of the small council her son only needed her to advise him on how to rule no one else not even her Father.

Meanwhile in Pentos a deal was bringing struck that would truly send her into a murderous rage.

Tyrion sat at the large table he and Daenerys were taking part in trade negotiations across from them sat Philip Martell's cousin Prince Oberyn brother to Doran Nymeros Martell, Lord of Sunspear, Prince of Dorne.

Doran was too ill, to take the long journey to Pentos, so Prince Oberyn was sent in his stead.

Oberyn looked at Tyrion Lannister, he had to admit that the littlest Lion had impressed him greatly in just under two years he had conquered great swaths of Essos almost easily, and he had wed one of the true claimants to the Iron Throne.

Oberyn had spoken to his cousin, he had been highly surprised how highly his cousin spoken of the Lannister but what had truly taken Oberyn by surprise was how protective his cousin was of him when Oberyn had hinted that maybe he could be removed in some way.

Philip told him that if he or his daughters were to do something like that, there would be nothing he would be able to do to save or protect them or even Dorne for that matter, when the whole army invaded Dorne and level Sunspear in vengeance, to say nothing of what the Iron Bank would do in retaliation for the attack on one of their most wealthy of clients and investments as well as what House Lannister would do.

Lord Tywin may loath his now highly successful son, but even he would be honour bound to avenge his son for the slight ageist his family name.

Oberyn had assured his cousin that what he had said was merely to gage his reaction, Oberyn looked at the contract/non-aggression pact that had been handed to him.

He had read the parchment repeatedly, he had to admit that it was iron clad.

He looked back at Tyrion he sighed "So your niece Myrcella, will be betrothed to my nephew Prince Trystane in six years once she has turned fourteen name days but they will be married no early then her sixteenth name day, why the delay of two years?" He asked Tyrion gave a slight shrug before he answered "I would like Myrcella to have a couple of years freedom before she is wed, as well as develop more into a young woman, I have a feeling that my niece has a very good brain in her head despite her Mother and Father, I am sure that the pair of them would like to get to know each other before they are bound together it could only make their union stronger and happier for them both" He said before he slipped his wine.

"I wondered would it be possible for Myrcella to spend a month or so here in Pentos, so that the child can acclimatise to the weather it is much hotter in Dorne then it is in Kings-Landing" Asked Daenerys, Oberyn smiled and nodded his head to the young Targaryen Princess "I do not see why not, it might be good for the young Princess to spend some time with her Uncle's family for a month of two I assume the same will be for your younger Nephew Tommen as well?" He asked.

Tyrion looked at Daenerys who smiled at him.

"Yes, I doubt if Tommen will be allowed to leave the Red Keep or even get out of Kings-Landing with out her, I would like the lad to see a bit of the world" He asked Oberyn nodded he looked back the parchment "Your Niece will be betrothed to my Nephew Trystane, your Nephew Tommen will be squired to myself or to my Brother for a period of six years" He looked up at Tyrion who nodded before he looked back at the parchment "Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch will be executed at the earliest opportunity" He said he stared at Tyrion "Yes it may take some time but I promise you those two monsters will meet the Stranger sooner or later, you have waited sixteen years for your justice Prince Oberyn, waiting a few more years will sweeten it for you and a Viper is patient before he strikes" He said Oberyn smiled and nodded "You are right, my Sister's justice has waited sixteen years a few more years can only sweeten it but even a Viper can only be patient for so long Lord Tyrion" He said.

After several hours of talks, several trade agreements were signed with both Dorne and Braavos all parts left satisfied.

Tyrion stretched as he left the meeting hall, Daenerys walked beside him and smiled at him she took his stunted hand in to hers, her thumb stroked his softly "That was certainly, a very long meeting" She said Tyrion smiled at her as they walked out of council chambers that had been used for the meeting.

After a few seconds they climbed into their waiting litter.

Tyrion let out a groan as he settled down he closed his eyes briefly, Daenerys giggled "Tired my love" She asked as she settled beside him she softly ran a hand over his chest Tyrion gave a grunt which earned him a soft laugh, she lend over and softly kissed him on the mouth which earned her a moan.

Tyrion retuned the kiss, after a few seconds they pulled away Tyrion open eyes Daenerys smiled at him "How about I have the servants draw us a bath and I can give you one of my massages" She said her hand had slowly made it way down to his breeches "I would like that" He managed to get out as her hand continued its torture Daenerys smiled at him and lend in to kiss him again, the kiss grew with intensity both knew though that the litter was not the best place to show their love for each.

After a few more passionate kiss's which only stoked their passions higher both settled into each others arms to enjoy the journal back to their palace.

The litter came to a halt, Daenerys and Tyrion looked at each other it was silent, in the court yard there was always some kind of noise.

"Master, the guards to the palace are dead" Said an Unsullied guard, Tyrion had tried to get the Unsullied to stop referring him to as master but sadly many of them were too conditioned to not call him or Daenerys master or mistress.

Tyrion opened the silk canopy of the litter, the court yard was strewn with dead bodies mostly Unsullied as the majority of the servants were given a day of rest as they both were away for most of the day.

"The Children!" They both shouted.

Daenerys and Tyrion ran threw the corridors passing the odd dead servant as well as Unsullied they saw the nursery door wide open, both rushed in fearing the worst.

Daenerys saw one of the children's wet nurse's laying on the floor stabbed multiple times, in her hand she held a bloody dagger, it was clear she had tried to protect her little charges.

Daenerys reached the large crib first, she visible sagged in relief as she saw her babies sleeping non the wiser to the blood bath that had taken place.

Tyrion also sagged when he reached the crib his eyes going over his children for any sign of injury but found none "Thank the Gods!" He gasped Daenerys nodded "The Dragons must of slept threw it as well" She said as she continues to stare at their children Tyrion nodded but then they went still, they both looked at each other their eyes went wide, Tyrion ran off to find the Dragons.

He burst in to their room, on the floor lay a servant who watched over the Dragons when they were away, she had, had her throat slashed from behind she had never stood a chance.

The Dragons traveling crate was missing, the Dragons had been taken.

He spun around when Daven came running in his eyes wide "The Dragons?" He asked though he could now see they were gone.

A few hours later in the Narrow Sea a ship headed towards the Grey Gallows, the ship would then turn east once threw the Gallows and head towards Qarth.

The journey would take over two months, but that didn't matter to Xaro Xhoan Daxos, he sat back in his over stuffed chair once he gave the three Dragons to Pyat Pree his power and influence with the Council of Thirteen maybe even allow him to control the Council he smirked.

Xaro Xhoan Daxos had been born with nothing, save for a ship his father had used for trade, but Daxos did not share his father's work ethic, why work hard for little when with a few good words and gold can get you everything you could want.

Daxos had managed to win enough gold while gambling, to go to Braavos and to get a loan from the Iron Bank, once he had the loan he abandoned his family as well as his wife and child he saw them as burdens that stopped his plans from the greatness that he believed he deserved.

It had taken him a few years, but he managed to spread the word that he was a man of great wealth and that had gotten him on to the Council of Thirteen of the city Qarth.

Of course what fortune he had managed to gather mostly went to the Iron Bank to pay off one loan but also to get yet another loan to maintain the illusion of wealth.

Daxos smirked as he sipped his wine, it would be a long journey he closed his eyes soon he truly would be the richest man in Qarth if not Essos as he dozed his mind whirled with the idea of the power he would attain, unfortunately he did take into account that you should never steal from a Lion less the Lion swipes at you and decides that you would make a good meal.

Nor did his crew notice that on the horizon thirty ships were following them.

Tyrion stood on the deck of the ship, in the distance he could see the Qartheen ship.

He was going to level Qarth.

It had taken several hours to get everything sorted, Daenerys had been convinced to remain in Pentos with the children and the other half of the army.

Tyrion looked to the side, he smirked next to his ship was a massive ship it was one of three massive ships that had sailed from beyond the Wall over a year ago, on board had been a tribe of Giants as well as several thousand Wildlings who had been given land to resettle on, they had not been asked to bend the knee to Tyrion, only asked not to start any wars with their neighbours and may be once in awhile provide fighters if any great wars got started.

The Giants had proved to be excellent farmers, they had grown enough for them selves as well as for the Wildlings, there was often enough food left over from the harvest to trade with many of the local towns and villages.

It would take two months, if anything happened to the Dragons then he would let the Dothraki off the leash.

Two months and two weeks later Daxos had returned to Qarth and handed the Dragons off to a very great full Pyat Pree, Daxos grinned as his influence increased but soon a shadow was cast over his dreams as thirty ships arrived what had struck most of the people of Qarth, was the two massive ships as well as those who came off the two massive ships.

Tyrion had Qarth surrounded no one was getting in or out, He demanded the return of his Dragons at once, the Council of Thirteen had refused, Tyrion smirked as he called for the Giants to start construction of trebuchet's.

Daxos could hear the ring of metal and thump of wood, the sound went on for three days, the people of Qarth were becoming nervous as they saw the three large machines being put too together.

The Council of Thirteen were also getting nervous, they had asked the Warlocks to help protect the city with their great magical, Pyat Pree had told them that his order had to prepare but they were assured that when the time came their magical would protect them.

After three days three very large trebuchet's were completed.

Tyrion sat in his horse, he stared up at the tall walls of Qarth, he sent one last demand to the Council of Thirteen yet again the Council refused.

Tyrion sighed deeply, he turned in his horse and craned his head up " _Begin!"_ He called out in the Old Tongue, with a grunt and a nod a Giant called out the order.

Six Giants trudged towards the large trebuchet's, each trebuchet could hold one Giant in each of the giant wheels that cranked the arm of the trebuchet.

The Giants climbed into the wheels, after a few second the huge wheels slowly turned as the Giants jogged within the wheels.

Slowly the arms of the trebuchet's came down, after ten minutes the arms were locked in place with thick heavy chains, the Giants climbed out and stood to the side as the other Giants loaded the trebuchet's with oil and tar covered stones.

The seconds seemed to be stretched out, the near silence was almost deafening, " _loose"_ He shouted in the Old Tongue the order was yelled again even louder by the Giant.

As one the trebuchet's were fired after the oil and tar covered stones were lit, the stones sailed threw the air, over the high wall and slammed into the taller buildings.

Xaro Xhoan Daxos could only stare in horror as more flaming stones sailed over the wall slamming in to palaces and temples not only were the buildings being destroyed but the flaming stones also started fires, he jumped as another flaming stone slammed into his palace it had already been hit a number of times.

Suddenly there was a loud creak, Daxos turned and stared at the gate as dust had been shaken from the stones around a gate, there was another even louder creak and Daxos could see the gate being pushed in, he could also see a faint split in the gate, there was another loud creak the split got bigger.

Daxos jumped when he heard a loud sound and one of the palace's near the sea port exploded in stone and smoke, the Council had received reports that a number of the ships seemed to have smoke and flames coming from their starboard sides that were followed by the loud noises, Daxos heard a man scream he stared as he saw the man land in front of him his body pinned to the ground with what looked like a harpoon but in fact was an arrow from one of the Giants bows.

More missiles were coming over the wall, fired this time by catapults there was another loud creak, Daxos could see the split in the gate was becoming a crack, the city was starting to panic.

Daxos had fled when he saw the Council consumed by fire as a flaming stone slammed into the ground next to them, the city was about to fall he saw the gate finale shatter as a mixture of overly hairy men, Dothraki, Unsullied, Red cloaked solders, Sell Swords of the Vipers Fangs as well as at least three Giants spilled threw the shattered gate.

Xaro Xhoan Daxos managed to find one of the palace's of a member of the Council of Thirteen that though the upper floors were on fire the lower floors were intact.

He started looking for gold, he would have to start again, he would have to go further East.

Daxos coughed as smoking slowly began to fill the room, he stumbled out of the burning palace, he continued to cough when he heard a strange accented voice, he looked to see who had spoken "Who do we have here then?" Asked the tall red haired man, he was sporting a thick beard that was as red as his hair in his hands he held a double headed bloody axe with this tall strange Westrosi man stood a few Dothraki, a handful of Unsullied as well as a number of Sell Swords and Red cloaks as well as a few people as hairy and as wild looking as the tall man.

"I believe this is Xaro Xhoan Daxos" Said one of the Dorneish Sell Swords, the tall red haired man stared at Daxos "So he's the fucker who stole from the Little Lion Lord" He asked as he gripped the handle of his axe tightly causing the leather bindings to squeak almost in protest, the Dothraki growled at the shame and insult to their Khal.

"I'm thinking that you'll tell us where the Dragons are" Said the tall man he held the axe up as though threating to bring it up and in to Daxos's throat "I don't know what you are talking about the Dragons have been dead for over a hundred years-" A fist smashed into his face followed by a crack as bone was broken, Daxos hollered as blood gushed from his now broken nose "Where are the Dragons?" Asked the red haired man Daxos spat out blood "I don't know what you-" Another fist hit his already broken nose breaking more bones he howled again "Where are the Dragons?" He was asked again.

The city was burning, Pyat Pree stared as all his Orders hard work over the last few century's burned, The Sorrowful Men were all dead, every single one of them, even members of his own Order had been killed.

Pree looked at the Dragons he frowned, why had his Orders magic's not returned with the presents of the Dragons.

He had thoroughly studied the lore of his Order, they had been at the height of their power when there were Dragons in the world yet, even with the presents of the three Dragons it had done little to regain much if any of their faded power within the Council of Thirteen.

He turned when he heard the door creak open, he blinked standing there in dusty, soot covered dented armour stood a Dwarf.

The Dragons peaked up when they saw the little man, Pree smirked he suddenly felt his magic rise, with a flick of the wrist the Dwarf was chained by the wrists "You are a dead man" Said the Dwarf simply his green eyes burned for vengeance, Pree just chuckled "No I am not, soon all my magic will be as my Order's magic was hundreds of years ago, our magic's are stronger in the presents of the Dragons and they are stronger in yours, so here you will remain for all the years to come" He said as he finished securing the chain that held the Dwarf.

Pree heard a dull thud, the tower seemed to vibrate but Pree didn't care all he cared about always the return of his Orders power.

He looked at the Dragons they seemed to be staring up at the Dwarf who was chained up behind them, the Dwarf returned their stare he then blinked he looked at Pree he smirked at the Warlock " _Dracarys"_ He said in high Valerian, Pree looked back at the Dragons who looked at him then back at the Dwarf then back at him again, the black Dragon bleached thick smoke as did the other two, Pree smirked but then after a few more bleach's of thick smoke, flames were bleached from the mouths of the three Dragons.

Pree's robed arm caught fire, he tried to hit it out but the Dragons kept bleaching flames soon Pree was screaming in agony as his body burned, the chains around Tyrion's wrists and the Dragons necks melted away Tyrion stared at the now dead burning body.

The Dragons clambered up Tyrion's short body, once they were settled Tyrion walked out.

Daven blinked as he saw Tyrion appear from around a corner of the Tower of the Undying on his shoulders were the Dragons "Tare it down" He growled, with a nod Daven gave orders.

With in a week Qarth was a smouldering ruin, the message was clear "Never Steal from the Little Lion Lord".

Eight months later word reached Pentos that Viserys had tried to hire another Dothraki horse Lord called Khal Drogo but had insulted the large Khal too many times as well as not having any gold left despite the vast fortune that Tyrion had given him for Daenerys hand in marriage, The Beggar King had managed to spend all the money on rich cloths, fine wines and foods, once he had decided to leave in search of an army he had little or no money lift not that it mattered to the Dothraki who preferred horses to gold.

Also around this time a stranger arrived, because of all the Sell Swords and recruits from Westeros no one paid much attention to the new comer.

Ser Mandon had made it to Essos just over eight months ago, but he wanted to establish a bit of a reputation before he headed towards the Pentos, it was in this time he heard about the destruction of Qarth in retribution of the Qartheens stealing something, he didn't believe in the tales of Dragons.

He felt no guilt in killing the Queen's Dwarf brother, he didn't know if the Dwarf was a threat to the Queen he didn't care.

Ser Mandon had been the son of a merchant, but had never made a great fortune, Moore felt shame at the fact that his family had been in trade, his Father had never had huge contracts with any of the Great Families unlike many of his Father's revivals.

That was one of the reason he become a Knight and he had to admit that he had not done to badly for himself, but he had not truly held to his vows, he had a few bastards.

Before Ser Mandon sat city of Pentos and he could clearly see the vast army that was Tyrion Lannister's outside the city, for a second Moore was hesitant but then he decided this was the only way raise far above his Father, how hard could it be to kill the Dwarf and sixteen year old girl.

He walked threw the camp, his eyes taking in all the men who made up the army, there were Dothraki, Unsullied and Westerland men as well as Sell Swords even by the look of it there were even Wildlings from the beyond the Wall

After an hour he saw a large tent, he would wait until sunset to take out the Dwarf, in his mind he thought of the wealth he would gain from this act and the favour he would gain with a Great House.

Moore watched as he saw the Dwarf step out of the tent.

Moore watched as the Dwarf talked to someone inside the tent before he turned and began walking.

Moore followed just out of sight.

He didn't notice what followed them as well.

As Tyrion walked, Moore realised that Tyrion was headed towards the Wildlings section of the camp, the massive army had several gaps threw out it which prevented fights breaking out though groups were starting to form that consisted of mixed groups.

Moore looked behind him to see if any one was with in sight, he could see no one, he smirked if he killed Tyrion in between the camps of the Wildlings and the main camp, then that would ignite intense in fighting and destroy Tyrion's great army thus ending any threat to the Queen or her family.

He drew his broad sword.

Tyrion turned he looked up at him "Who are you?" He asked Moore smirked "Ser Mandon Moore, this is your death traitor!" He yelled as he swiped the sword down slicing across his face, Tyrion gasped as the tip of the blade slash across his face, he felt the cool metal and the strange cold that seemed to blossom from his face.

Moore cursed himself for not taking into account of the fact that Tyrion was a Dwarf, he raised his blade again this time to take the Dwarfs head.

Suddenly he heard a strange noise, he half turned he gasped at the sight that confronted, behind him stood three Dragons.

The Dragons were the size of large cats he'd would even say they were even the size of the average sized dog.

The Dragons hissed at him, Moore spun around ready to fight for his life, but the Dragons didn't give him a chance as the Black Dragon bleached flames at him followed closely by the other two, the last thing Moore thought of before fire burned his lungs was not his bastards or his long forgotten family, no his last thoughts he was still dying the son of a merchant and would never now fulfil his ambitions.

Tyrion fell to the ground, his eyes settled on the burning corpse of his would be assassin he watched as the Dragons began to rip at the still burning corpse.

After a few seconds his eyes felt heavy, the last thing he heard was the sound of running and shouts before everything went black.

Tormund Giantsbane was walking back to his camp after yet another night of drinking with the Dothraki, every other night the Horse Lords as many called the them would challenge both Tormund as well as other Wildlings to fights and drinking contests so far he had won several rounds.

He and some of his group were making their way back towards their camp when in the distance Tormund could see a man raise a sword to what first he thought was a child but soon he could clearly see a thick beard, he gasped as he saw that it was in fact the Little Lion Lord.

His blood ran cold as the sword swiped down, Tormund was by no means the smartest of men but even he knew what would happen if the Lion Lord died, the Free Folk would be blamed, it would be a blood bath on both sides.

He began to run he opened his mouth to challenge the coward who attacked an unarmed man, he came to a sudden halt as flames enveloped the man after a few seconds he fell to the ground, Tormund watched in stunned silence as the three Dragons began to rip at the body.

With a shake of his head he ran towards the fallen Dwarf yelling for help.

A few days later, Daenerys sat by her husband's side concern etched on her face, Tyrion had been carried back to the camp in the arms of the tall red haired Wildling, who explained that Tyrion had been attacked by a Westrosi man who was at that moment being eaten by the Dragons.

Several Unsullied went in search of the Dragons and found them gorging on a still smouldering body.

What little was lift of the man showed that he did seem to be a Westrosi, by the style of what was left of his clothes as well as the few belongings they had found in his tent, but nothing to say who he was and who hired him.

Daenerys softly dabbed his sweaty forehead, he had a slight fever but both Godric and Ham assured her that the fever was not life threating it was merely his bodies reaction to the attack and his wound, if the fever didn't brake in a day then they would began try and break it themselves but until then all that could be done was to keep him cool.

The slash across his face had been stitched it would leave a scar, a little lower and the tip of the sword would have taken his eye as well as the tip of his nose.

Daenerys smiled when she heard her babies, she half turned and smiled, one of servants lifted out one of the twins "Princess Joanna is hungry Khaleesi" Said the Dothraki girl who brought her over, Daenerys smiled as she took her daughter with now unthinking easy she undid the top half of her gown and began feeding her baby she stroked her daughter's golden wavy hair as her daughter suckled hungrily "That better my little lion cub" She asked softly "Its a good sight to wake up too" Whispered a weak voice, Daenerys looked up and looked into the green eyes of her loving husband "Is it wrong of me to be jealous of my daughter?" He asked Daenerys smiled "Maybe slightly, though soon they'll no longer need the breast, their over a year old now" She said as Joanna realise the breast and burped after a few seconds Aemon was placed at her breast.

For awhile they watched the son feed, soon Aemon had taken his fell and soon dozed off when he was placed back in to his crib.

The servant was dismissed, Daenerys lend over and kissed him deeply she smiled ageist his lips.

Tyrion groaned in to the impassioned kiss.

A few seconds later Ham and Godric walked in, to check his wound.

It was healing well, there was no sign of infection or putrefaction of the wound.

After a few minutes Ham and Godric left, leaving Tyrion and Daenerys to hold each other and to talk about the assassination attempt.

The years went by slowly, there were no further assassination attempts Tyrion's spy network was said to be even bigger then the Spiders, word was sent to the Wildlings with the promise of land to live off of, in the last six and a half years almost a million Wildlings had made their way via ships sent by Tyrion to Essos.

News had reached Tyrion that King Robert Baratheon had died from an hunting accident, and had died due both the wound and from suffering a heart attack prior to the accident, though the heart attack seemed to have ether not been noticed or was simply forgotten due to the gorging of the King.

He found the fact that his Sister had dined on wild boar for almost a week, to be very distasteful but what worried him even more was the fact that not long after Roberts death his boy hood friend Eddard Stark had seemingly been arrested by the new King Joffrey for treason.

Tyrion's Mice had informed him that Lord Stark had discovered the truth about all of Roberts children by Cersi, Tyrion had begun to get concerned about Roberts Bastards, so he arranged to have as many possible shipped ether to the North or even shipped Essos to start new lives, though the problem was Robert had so many that it was difficult to find all of them.

Four months later, Tyrion stared at the message that he had just received from one of his Mice, who was stationed in the Red Keep he had read the message repeatedly but it still refused register, did his idiot Nephew realise what he had started, why wasn't his sister controlling her little shit of a son.

Eddard Stark was dead, his head taken and a number of Roberts Bastards slaughtered the youngest only a month or so old.

His sister not only was loosing control of the King but of the Seven Kingdoms as well.

The North was rebelling, and Lady Sansa was being cruelly treated by her betrothed and both Stannis and Renly Baratheon both claimed to be Robert's heirs.

The two brothers were fighting each other, Highgarden had sided with Renly and Margaery had married the younger Baratheon who had been proclaimed as King in Highgarden, his brother was called the King in the Narrow Sea.

Even Eddard Starks oldest son had been named King in the North, what was even more bizarre was the fact that even Balon Greyjoy had named him self as King of the Isles and the North.

Tyrion wanted to laugh at the absurdity of there being no less than five Kings, two of the North and three claiming the Iron Throne out of all of them only two of them had any kind of claim Stannis had a claim to the Iron Throne as he was Roberts second brother and Robb Stark was a direct descendant from the last King of the North, King Torrhen the King who knelt.

After a while an Unsullied entered he bowed his head "Master, a message has been received" He said it still made him uncomfortable to be called Master.

"Thank you, Bloodworm" He said as he took the letter at that moment Daenerys walked in Bloodworm gave her a bow "Khaleesi" He said Daenerys smiled and nodded at the Unsullied, Bloodworm turned and left the tent.

Daenerys smiled at Tyrion, she sat in his lap Tyrion looked up she noticed the look in his eyes "What's wrong?" She asked softly Tyrion sighed "My Uncle Stafford is dead" He said Daenerys hugged him "What happened" She asked softly as she held him her hand rubbed his arm in comfort "There was a battle of Oxcross, he was slain by Lord Karstark, my brother Jaime, my cousin's Willem and Martyn Lannister, Cleos Frey and his brother Tion have been taken captive they are being held in Riverrun" He said softly Daenerys gave himself squeeze.

"Bloodworm!" Called Tyrion a few seconds later Bloodworm stepped back into the tent "Master?" Asked the tall Unsullied "Bring my Cousin Ser Daven here, then find me one of my Mice" He ordered Bloodworm gave a bow "Right away Master" He said before he turned and left.

A couple of minutes later, Daven entered the tent Tyrion sighed he handed him the message "I'm sorry" Said Tyrion.

Tyrion had one of his Mice sent to the Riverrun, to watch over his hostage kin.

Four months later in Westeros, Tywin Lannister glared at his map they were loosing the war, the Young Wolf had been very lucky to date and that didn't look like that was going end any time soon, the only good thing was that Myrcella had arrived in Dorne a few weeks earlier.

In a year or so Tommen would also be sent to Dorne, to Squire for ether Prince Oberyn or Prince Doran for six years, Cersi had been furious that her children would be sent to Dorne.

She seemed convinced that it was a trick to kill her children in revenge for Elia, but Tywin didn't believe that Prince Dorne was a fool the Dorneish army was not that big if they hurt Myrcella then her family would seek vengeance.

Tywin had to admit it was a good idea of Tyrion's to insure that Dorne would not get involved in any civil war.

Tywin continued to stare at the map, he looked up as some one rushed in, he was splattered in mud and blood he pulled out a message, Tywin took the letter, frowned Lord Crakenhall was pulling his forces back after his forces were caught in an ambush, the whole Lannister army was being pushed back, the Young Wolf dared to attack the Westerlands, this needed to be checked and fast so he was left with no recourse but to ask for his younger sons help though he loathed to ask anything of Tyrion.

Tywin would never admit aloud that he had been quite impressed that Tyrion with in two short years and started to build an impressive empire, he admired it even.

But Tywin was a proud man he was not a fool, so with a sigh he stood, he waved the messenger away to bath and eat

He sat at his writing desk, for moment he thought before put quill to parchment.

 _Tyrion_

 _Your family in the Westerlands are in danger, you are needed to bring your army here, the Northerners have taking your Brother hostage as well as your Uncle Kevan's twin sons Willem and Martyn and your Aunt Genna's sons Cleos and Tion._

 _The future of House Lannister may just rest in your hands._

 _Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West and Shield of Lannisport._

After he sealed the letter he gave it to a rider who would ride to Casterly Rock and from there take a ship to Essos, Tywin believed it would two months to get a response one way or the other.

A month and half later, Tyrion read the letter from his Father, he sighed deeply he felt something touch his hand he looked at it then at who was touching his hand, Daenerys smiled at him, she gave his hand a squeeze she gave him a nod "Children?" Said Tyrion the twins looked up from their drawings "Father" They both answered at the same time Tyrion smiled at them.

"We are going to Westeros" He said, the children cheered, standing up they ran and gave their Father a hug.

First they would go to Dragon Stone and reclaim Daenerys's family seat from Stannis then they would go to the Iron Islands, and give the Iron Born a good thumping before they turned towards Westerlands.

It was time from them to go home.

 **Done! This turned out longer then expected, but it's finale done.**

 **The Half Man's Song is not mine it was written, performed and produced by Irish Musician and Producer Gavin Dunne, you can watch the video to this on YouTube on Miracleofsound's channel.**

 **The story will now be at the present time.**

 **Trebuchet's existed in the mid to late middle-ages, one of the Edwards, I believe he was also called Hammer of the Scots as he levelled a major Scottish castle (not sure which castle I know it was a castle in a city) with a very large Trebuchet, and the Chinese invented gun powder several centuries before the West did and I have always thought that Lannister's would have come cross something that could remove tons of rock quickly or in the very least a Pyromancer would know how to create some form of Gun powder.**

 **The next update should be next weekend or next Monday at the latest.**

 **Not sure what Tyrion will be doing now he is in Kings-Landing but I promise there will be more Joffrey slapping.**

 **Any one have any ideas where the story should go from here, any way reviews are always welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Roar and Fire**

 **Summery: Alternate universe Tyrion defied his father and went in search of his Uncle Gerion, eight years later Tywin has to swallow his pride and request his younger son's help. First half of Season one happened with out Tyrion.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **The North, The Wall.**

The 997th Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, Lord Jeor Mormont stared at the message that he had just received from his Niece, Lady Lyanna Mormont the new Lady of Bear Island, his son Jorah had arrived on Bear Island a few weeks before with Eddard Starks younger sons Bran and Rickon plus a Wildling woman and the Winterfell stable boy and two very large direwolves.

The two Stark boys were under Jorah's custody until everything was settled between House Stark and House Lannister/Baratheon.

Jeor lend back in his chair, he looked over to his Steward and Squire, Eddard Starks Bastard son Jon Snow, "Your Brothers are alive" He said suddenly in a gruff voice, Jon looked up from cleaning Jeor's armour "My Lord?" He asked Jeor gave a grunt, he stood up and walked over to Jon Snow and handed him the message.

Jon took the message he read it, his dark eyes widened as he read it "But how?" He asked Jeor gave a shrug he sat heavily on the seat next to Jon "I don't know, Jorah just turned up it seems with a message from Lord Tyrion Lannister, politely requesting that the boys be warded to Bear Island and that they would be under Jorah's protection for the foreseeable future" Said Jeor indicating to the message, Jon continued to stare at the message, he had been distraught at the thought of his brothers being dead, murdered by Theon 'Turncoat' Greyjoy.

Yet in his hands he held the word that his two younger brothers were alive, well and safe under the care of a House loyal to House Stark.

"Lord Tyrion?" Jon had heard of Lord Tyrion Lannister most people had nowadays heard the tales of his crushing of the Masters of Slavers bay as well as the destruction of the ancient city of Qarth.

Jeor chuckled "Aye, it seems the Little Lion has decided to come to Westeros to sort out the mess his nephew seems to have gotten House Lannister in to, they say his brought a massive army as well as three Dragons, but those are just rumours of course" He said as he took the message back and re-read it.

Jeor sighed over the last few years supplies had been coming from Essos, the thing that had surprised everyone at the Wall was the arrival of multiple Valerian swords, axes, arrows and even spears, gold had also been sent to the Wall as well texts on the walking dead as well as information on the White Walkers, Jeor had no idea how Tyrion had heard about the attack on him by the two dead men.

Jeor had received a message from Lord Tyrion, the message stating that the Wildlings were emigrating to Essos there they were being given land and a colony had grown, Tyrion informed Jeor to seek out Mance Rayder.

After much debate, he sort out the King beyond the Wall, of course Ser Alliser Thorne had protested at the whole idea of treating with the savages, and of course Ser Janos Slynt the former Commander of the City Watch of Kings-Landing and briefly Lord of Harrenhal, who had been sent to the Wall as punishment for the murder of King Roberts Bastards as well as corruption, it had been obvious to Jeor that Janos was at heart a coward and acted all big if some one of greater power or standing was behind him, essentially a bully.

Jeor had been stunned when the stories he had heard at his nurses knee as a young boy of White Walkers and their army of the dead, were in fact all true.

After much negotiations it was agreed that the Wildlings would be allowed beyond the Wall and allowed to colonise a stretch of land called the Gift in exchange for this garrisons would be set up in the empty castles along the Wall though the defenders of the castles would not asked to take any vows.

Alliser Throne didn't like the idea of the Wildlings having any accesses to South of the Wall, several of his supporters agreed with him, Jeor told Throne that if he didn't like it he could man Eastwatch-by-the Sea castle that way he would not have to deal with any Wildlings.

For the first time in hundreds of years all the castles of the Wall were garrisoned, though the majority were garrisoned by Wildlings but now the Wall was fully manned.

Jeor stood and walked back his desk, he sat down heavily in his comfortable chair, he looked at a still stunned Jon, he smiled "Bring me parchment" He commanded, Jon shook his head he put aside the half finished cleaned armour, he stood and walked over to where the parchment was kept, he pulled out a sheet of parchment and brought it to Jeor.

Jeor nodded he smiled "And take a sheet for your self lad, I'm sure your Brothers would like a letter from you" He said kindly Jon blinked and gave a smile "Thank you My Lord" Said Jon.

Jeor smirked "You can finish your duties once you've wrote your letter, it can be sent with my letters" He said with a grunt Jon gave a slight bow of his head, he turned and walked back over to where the parchment was kept and removed a sheet.

"Go to your bed, write your letter in privacy, I'll be sending the letters out at dawn" He said with a wave of his hand, Jon gave a bow of his head before he left the office.

Jeor watched Jon leave, he laughed as he heard a muffled shout of joy threw the thick door, he shook his head and reached over and picked up a quill he dipped it and began to write.

 **Dorne, a few miles out side Hellholt.**

In a unnamed desert, stood a block of stone, outside the stone block stood over a dozen men plus two Giants.

Prince Doran Nymeros Martell stood besides his Brother Prince Oberyn Martell behind them stood the Lord of Hellholt Harmen Uller, his Brother Ser Ulwyck Uller, Areo Hotah Captain of Guards at Sunspear as well as six Guards behind the Guards stood the two Giants both Giants held a man each.

One Giant held Ser Gregor Clegane tightly bound and gaged the second Giant held an equally bound and gaged Ser Amory Lorch.

Prince Doran had been quite a shocked, as two Giants stepped off a large ship that had arrived with Princess Myrcella's ship.

Prince Doran could only stare in awe as one Giant who was holding Ser Amory Lorch crouched down in front of him though he was still much larger, the Giant reached in to his belt and pulled out a tiny bit of parchment he held it out to him, Doran could only stare up at the tiny parchment that was held between a large thick thumb and a thick fore finger, Doran could hear Areo Hotah move to try and protect him but Doran waved his hand to stop the large Norvoshi Sell Sword.

With care Doran removed the tiny parchment from the Giants large fingers the Giant gave a grunt as the parchment was removed, he stood and backed away.

Doran opened the parchment which turned out to be a normal sized sheet of parchment.

 _Greetings Prince Doran_

 _I hope this letter finds your health improved._

 _I intrust my Niece Myrcella in to your care and protection, she is a good girl, please do not hold who bore her or who Fathered her ageist her, she has my Sister's beauty but has none of her spitefulness and unlike her Father she does have a brain in her head._

 _I hope that her life in Dorne will only improve her mind for the better._

 _As I promised your Brother, six and a half years ago Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch, though I thought you would prefer to perform justice for your Sister's murder your self._

 _Lord Tyrion Lannister_

Doran took a deep breath, he took shaky steps forward and slowly made his way into the stone block followed by his Brother as well as the Guards and Giants.

After a few minutes they were deep underground, the Giants tossed Amor Lorch and Gregor Clegane into the two windowless rooms, Doran looked at the two men with disgust as the Giants removed the ropes and gags and walked away, due to the fact they had both been tided for so long that they could not move.

"Amor Lorch, Gregor Clegane you are both condemned to death for the rape and murder of Princess Elia Martell, for the murders of Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys, may you both burn in the Seven Hell's" Said Doran.

With a nod two guards entered the rooms, Amor Lorch spluttered for mercy, Oberyn stepped forward with a snarl, but Doran halted his Brother "Peace Brother, their deaths will come soon enough, if you kill him now it will be too quick, justice for our Sister and her children's murders will be at hand" Said Doran, Oberyn steeped back he closed his eyes and took a deep breath he realised it slowly.

Lorch watched as the guard in his room, the guard began breaking terracotta pots that lined the wall, after each pot was broken sand began to pour into the room.

The guards stepped out of the room, Doran and Oberyn turned and stood besides a large terracotta pot that was at waist height on the wall they gave one last look at the two condemned men, Clegane was struggling to get his arms and legs to work, he was growling as he struggled to move, Lorch was spluttering and screaming as the sand slowly poured into the room.

Then Doran and Oberyn broke the terracotta pot.

Even more sand began in to pour from the now broken terracotta pot, then with out looking back at the two men they turned and walked away.

Thuds sounded threw out the stone block, Clegane's muffled raging could only just be heard, Doran struggled out of the stone block with his walking sticks, once a few steps away he nodded to the guards who began to break the terracotta pots around the stone block.

Doran and Oberyn watched as the stone block was slowly sealed by rock and covered in sand, in time the stone block would be consumed by sand and the block would be come the heart of another sand dune.

After a few minutes Doran struggled into his Sedan "Our Sister and her children are avenged" Gasped Doran as he lend back in to the Sedan, his Maester came over holding a cup "My Prince" He said Doran smiled at him and took the cup he inhaled the tincture "Thank you Caleotte" He said he looked at Oberyn "What about Tywin?" Asked Oberyn, Doran sighed "I think his younger Son is the best vengeance of all, his oldest Granddaughter Myrcella will be married to Trystane, his second Grandson will be Squired to my self or to you and we can instruct the boy in the way of honour, his Son is married to a Targaryen who has already born him two children and is carrying another child, he has built a vast empire in a few years and has a massive army" He said before he sipped from the cup.

He smirked "I think that the Son he loathes being more powerful then any Lannister in recorded history, to be the sweetest of vengeance of all, in a hundred years from now Tyrion would be remembered, Tywin would be simply be known as the Father of Tyrion Lannister" He said.

Oberyn sighed deeply, and thought that maybe his Brother was right what better vengeance could there be then Tywin having less power then a much loathed Son.

After all Tywin did seem to love power more then his own blood, after all he had not tried to offer the Daughter of Eddard Stark as ransom for his own Son and Nephews.

Oberyn had to smirk, he did find the idea of Tyrion being highly successful to be indeed the best vengeance of all, he watched as his Brother finished what was in the cup, slowly Doran settled back and closed his eyes, Caleotte removed the cup he gently lifted up his wrist he felt his pulse, Caleotte shook his head "He has over exerted himself" Sighed the Maester as he arranged Doran's body so that he would rest more comfortably for the journey back to Hellholt.

 **Kings-Landing.**

Ser Kevan Lannister lay in his bed in the Red Keep, after resting a few days in Tyrion's camp he had been moved to his chambers, he had written a letter to his beloved Dorna, he didn't want her to worry.

Kevan sighed deeply he had not felt so relaxed since he had come to King's-Landing over a year ago, he no longer had to try and keep the King under control, keep the Small Council under control and try to contain Cersei's idiotic attempts to rule the realms.

Kevan knew that Joanna would have done a much better job, hell's even Genna would have done a better job, Kevan sighed again he would have thought that after twenty years as Queen, she would have learned to rule properly yet she seemed to think that the crown entitled her to rule recklessly.

A knock sounded, Kevan sighed again "Come!" He called a second later the door opened and his young Squire came in the boy opened his mouth when suddenly some one else swept into the room.

Kevan smiled at his larger then life Sister, as she made her self comfortable in a comfortable chair, he dismissed the Squire who fled "What did you do to the poor boy?" He chuckled.

Genna looked at her Brother in all innocence, Kevan didn't fall for it for a second "I may have burst into his room, when the boy was taking a piss" She said nonchalantly with a shrug Kevan chuckled and shook his greying head.

Genna looked at him "How is your wound, I hear Tyrion's Maester has been attending to you?" She asked, Kevan nodded "It's healing well, he is highly skilled" He answered Genna gave a nod "Rather a skilled healer then that brown nosier Pycelle, he'd tell you the wound was healing well, when in truth it was putrefied with rot and your arm was about to drop off rather then loose favour with any one in power" She growled, her eyes settled on the bottle that stood besides the bed "Is that from Tyrion?" She asked Kevan grinned and gave a nod "Yes, but hasn't Tyrion given you a few bottles as well?" He asked as he carefully reached over and picked up the dark bottle Genna nodded "Yes he has, I've had my maids hide them, I don't trust the little monster to leave it out" She said as she stood and picked up two glass's, Kevan shook his head and poured some dark beer into the glass's, he knew she was not referring to Tyrion.

The bottle was placed back on the bed side table, the siblings sipped their dark beer, they both savoured the taste.

"Who would have thought that Giants were such master brewers" Said Genna as she inhaled the scent of her beer, Kevan gave a nod and snuggled into his bed "I know, Tyrion had told me that he is thinking of seeing if Tywin will allow a few of the older Giants to settle in some of unpopulated areas of the Westerlands in exchange the Giants will provide a portion of their harvests to help feed the Westerlands during Winter when it finale comes" He said Genna gave a nod "That is wise, we wouldn't have to rely on the Fat Flower to help" She said in distaste before she took another sip of her beer.

"The Tyrell's will be arriving in a few days, bringing some much needed food" Said Genna she gave a smirk as sipped her beer, Kevan raised a grey eye brow Genna saw this and the smirk got bigger "No doubt, Mace Tyrell wishes to marry his Daughter to Joffrey, but fortunately Tyrion had already put something in place I think she will prefer the husband that he has selected for her as well as the wife for his crippled heir" Said Genna with a chuckle.

A few days later the Tyrell's arrived in great pomp and circumstance, their banners held high, with the Tyrell's sat Lord Petyr Baelish.

Petyr had an almost smug look on his face, everything was going well he though to him self, the Starks are scattered and from what little information he had received the army near destroyed by a fresh Lannister army though Robb Stark still lived and thankfully so did his beloved Catelyn, Petyr gave a little shudder at the thought of her Sister Lysa the woman had never been the most attractive of women nor the smartest ether, he hide the smirk that threatened to cross his face.

Lysa had believed all his lies all these years, she had completely believed his lies that Jon Arryn intended for her son to be taken from her by force if necessary and send the boy to another House to be fostered, though it in truth was not a complete lie, Arryn had been thinking about it and had mentioned it in the Small Council, Petyr had merely twisted what he had said and added a few things.

Petyr was beginning to think that maybe it was coming up to Lysa to ether to fall from the Moon door or commit suicide as for that son of hers well he was easy enough to control with Sweet Sleep.

Everything was falling into place, the Tyrell's would marry into the Lannister's via Joffrey then Joffrey would be assassinated and with a few words in to the right ear Margaery would be married to young Tommen, then something unfortunate would happen to one of the Tyrell siblings and the Lannister's would be seen as the ones at fault .

That in turn would ignite another war between two great Houses, all he had to do was wait a few more years then soon he would step forward as the only one who could rule the realms with ether Catelyn or Sansa at his side, that was his plan any way but something had drastically if not completely eradicated his dream.

The Tyrell column came a halt, Baelish looked up frowning wondering what had stopped the column but his eyes found what had stopped the column.

The Blackwater bay was smouldering with half burned sunk ships, thousands of dead bodies were being piled up, the bodies striped and staked up in to several dozen pyres, but what truly caught the attention of every one were the Giants who were dismantling the wrecked ships and dragging the wood towards one of the piers and from there the wood was cut and shaped by carpenters.

They were shook from their shock when Ser Daven Lannister rode up to them "My Lords, My Lady welcome to King's-Landing" He said with a bow he looked at the Giants who were dragging out wood from bay he smiled "There was damage to the city during the siege, so the ships are being dismantled and the wood used to repair the city as well as help provide building materials for the poorest citizens" He said.

"Allow me to escort you to the Throne Room" Said Daven, Made Tyrell blinked and looked confused not a hard thing to achieve.

"And why is the King not here to greet us? This is most insulting!" Said Lord Mace as he starting working him self up "The King has much to attend to and apologises and wishes that you meet with his temporary new Hand" Said Daven to sooth over the ruffled petals of the Fat Flower, Baelish recovered enough from the shock of seeing the Giants to ask "Was Ser Kevan killed in battle?" Daven looked at him before he answered "No, he was wounded though not life threating, his wounds were serious enough that he could not continue his duty's as Hand until his wounds are fully healed, but by then Lord Tywin should be arriving from the North, until then Lord Tyrion will be Hand" Said Daven he would not deny that his took some pleasure in seeing Baelish go so pale and now know that Tyrion was in charge of the Seven Kingdoms and Joffrey.

The trip to the Red Keep took over an hour as bread was thrown to the crowds.

Daven escorted the Tyrell's to the Throne room, with each step Baelish got paler, the great door opened and they walked into the Throne Room there was a great crowd standing in front of the Iron Throne.

"My Lord Hand, may I present Lord Mace Tyrell, his eldest son and Heir Lord Willas Tyrell, his youngest Son Ser Loras Tyrell and of course his Daughter Lady Margaery Tyrell" Said Daven.

Baelish could see Lord Tyrion seating on the Throne, his feet barley hanging over the edge of the Throne at the base of the Throne was a foot stool.

"Welcome to King's-Landing, however unfortunately Lord Baelish had not been authorised to make any kind of deal on behalf of the crown, so any deals agreed upon are null and void" He said Baelish could almost hear all his plans crashing down around him he continued to look at Tyrion.

Made Tyrell spluttered but was cut off with a wave of Tyrion's hand "Instead Lady Margaery Tyrell will wed Lord Robb Stark once the hostages have all been exchanged, Lord Willas Tyrell will marry Lady Sansa Stark in three years, Lady Sansa will spend two years in Winterfell with her Mother and Brother hopefully in the next two years Lady Margaery will educate Lady Sansa in the politics of the South as she well as hopefully educate her husband in the politics of the South as well, after two years Lady Sansa will spend a year in Highgarden before returning to Winterfell a few months before her Sixteenth Name day a month or so after her Name day she and Lord Willas will marry" Said Tyrion.

Mace Tyrell spluttered "We were promised!" He spluttered Tyrion looked at the Fat Flower "The Crown promised nothing My Lord, you have a choice you except the offers and the Crown forgets you sided with Lord Renly Baratheon and proclaimed him King or you can refuse and you will be arrested for treason and your House destroyed it's that simple" Said Tyrion, The Fat Flower spluttered Willas had to admit that it was a very neat deal cooperate or he would destroy their House, after all who had not heard of the destruction of Qarth over six years ago.

And if Willas was honest it was the best marriage offer he had received since his injury, Willas held his Father's arm he gave it a squeeze "Father" He said softly Mace looked at his oldest Son, he gave him a nod to accept the offer.

Mace sighed he suddenly noticed that the walls were lined with Lannister soldiers as well as Unsullied.

"We accept Lord Tyrion" He said Tyrion smiled "Most wise, now you must be tired from your long journey, Daven please escort Lord Tyrell and his family to their chambers" He said Daven gave a bow and led them out "Lord Baelish you will remain" Called Tyrion by the tone it was not a request.

As Willas hobbled out of the Throne room he cast a glance at Lord Baelish the man had gone deathly pale, slowly the Throne room doors closed behind them, the last thing Willas saw was Lannister soldiers surrounding the Master of Coin, he got the impression of lions closing in on their prey before they pounced.

Willas changed out of his traveling cloths, and went to his Father's rooms knowing his Brother and Sister would be there.

Willas sighed as he heard his younger Brother complaining, he entered his Father's rooms his Brother was pacing, his Father sat comfortably in an overly stuffed chair looking perplexed, off to the side sat Margaery she had a thoughtful look on her face, she thought she had come to marry a King, instead she was to marry the new Liege Lord of the North.

"This is outrageous! Margaery was promised that she would marry King Joffrey! Not the former King of the North!" Yelled Loras, Margaery noticed that Willas had come in, she smiled at him and patted the sofa that she was sitting on, Willas smiled and hobbled over to her he sat down with a sigh "How long has he been going at it?" He asked as a servant handed him some wine.

Margaery smiled at him and sighed "Almost a whole hour now" She said for a few moments the siblings watched as Loras continued to rant before Willas turned to his Sister "I know you wished to be the Queen Old Girl, but think about it in the long run it's safer to be the Wife of a Liege Lord then it would be to be Queen, look at Queen Cersi the few times we've seen her out side Kings-Landing she's always looked miserable, as for what I've heard about her oldest Son, I wouldn't wish him on any woman at all and as Grandmother says there's Queens with crowns and there are Queens with out" He said before he sipped his wine and settled back ageist the sofa.

Margaery nodded, she had married Renly so that she would be Queen, though all they had done is go from one castle to another and feast no ruling or governing had taken place at all nor had her marriage been consummated not for lack of trying on her part.

She had looked at a map of Westeros, she could see that the North was the largest of the realms, as she thought about it she could be a Queen of sorts there, Robb was young only a year or so older then her, honourable and a good man by all accounts, she figured she would have no difficultly influencing him in time.

"Oh do shut up Loras, me and Margaery are marrying into the Starks not you, and the matches are good, both are of Nobel family and ancient blood, the Starks are one of the oldest Great Houses, if Father had refused the offer then we most likely would have ended up in the Black Cells, we are keeping our family safe" Said Willas, Loras glared at his older Brother "Why are they delaying you marrying Sansa Stark!" He demanded.

Willas sighed deeply, his Brother had no idea at all about politics despite their Grandmothers best efforts to ram the information in to Loras's head "Sansa Stark until most recently was betrothed to the King, and she is barley thirteen Name days old, she's little more then a child and even if the marriage was arranged to take place in a few months I would not take a child bride" He said Margaery nodded in agreement thirteen was too young to marry, she could spend the next two years teaching the girl the politics of the South and no doubt her Grandmother would continue her education.

Loras fumed and threw him self in to a chair and stewed .

 **Several hours later in the Small Council chambers**.

Cersi swept in to the Small Council, she sat at one end of the table she immediately noticed new people seating at the table at the other end of the table sat Tyrion next to him sat a odd looking Maester he was talking to Tyrion in low tones as he pointed to pages in a thick tome, once in while Tyrion nodded.

Besides the odd looking Maester were two more Maester's both looked normal and besides them was a Dorneish woman, on the opposite side of the table was Grand Maester Pycelle looking scared and even more feeble then usual and besides him sat Lord Varys and lastly besides him sat their Cousin Daven.

She sat there and glared at her little Brother, after a few minutes the odd Maester who Cersi could now clearly see that the Maester was in fact a Dwarf, he sat back and made a few notes in the thick tome.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting but the mess left by the former Master of Coin is worse then any of us thought possible" He said Cersi blinked "What" She demanded not liking the idea of Tyrion doing anything that could threaten her sons or her power, Tyrion sighed deeply as he looked at her "Lord Petyr Baelish had been relieved of his position as well as all his holdings both here and in the Fingers, he has also been placed under arrest on charges of the attempted murder of young Lord Brandon Stark, the murder of Jon Arryn, corruption of crown officials, embezzlement of crown funds and finally treason to the crown by incurring unauthorized debts and securing unauthorized loans from the Iron Bank and that is just some of the charges that have been levelled ageist him" He said he indicated to the Dwarf that sat next to him "This is Maester Guyne, he will be the new Master of Coin" He said.

He then indicated to the other two Maester's "This Maester Eddard he is the new Master of Agriculture and Horticulture and this is Maester Robert he is the new Master of Engineering and Architecture" He said.

He then indicated to the young woman "And last and by no means least Lady Tyene Sand she is standing in her Father's place as Master of War until he recovers, I do hope he is not too sick My Lady?" Said Tyrion, Lady Tyene chuckled "My Father is not sick Lord Tyrion, On his way back to Hellholt he went to take a shit and got stung in the arse by a Scorpion" She chuckled "Luckily for my Father the Scorpion had large claws and a small stinger, Maester Caleotte was on hand though to administer an antitoxin just to be safe, it is more painful the dangerous, my Father can not sit down, so he is laying on his stomach waiting for the painful throbbing to subside, he should be here to attend Lady Margaery's wedding though" She said still grinning at her Father's misfortune.

Tyrion returned the grin, Daven covered his mouth to smother his laughter, "Our Cousin here is Master of Law until Uncle Kevan is fully recovered, I will offer the position of Master of Ships to Lord Tyrell to keep him happy, he can not do much harm there but to be sure I'll give him an assistant just to make sure Fat Flower doesn't do something to foul it up" He stated.

Cersi frowned at her Brother, "Joffrey will not agree to any of this!, Nor will Father!" She growled at him Tyrion gave her an annoying grin he pulled out a letter and handed it to Daven who in turn handed it to Varys, who unrolled the letter "Lord Tywin writes that Lord Tyrion informed him a few days ago of his plans for the small council, and Lord Tywin has given his full approval and strongly encourages the King to follow the led of his Hand" Said Varys as he finished reading the letter and rolled it back up.

Cersi stood up and stomped off, Tyrion shook his head before he began to address the Council "Lord Baelish's holdings on the Fingers a Castle called Coldwater Burn as well a few minor dwellings have been seized and are currently being search for any gold or in fact anything of value all which will be brought here to be placed in the treasury" He said every one nodded.

"Maester Eddard how is the food supply" Asked Tyrion, the Maester gave a frown "Not good My Lord, with the amount of food stores the city has right now, the small folk will starve before the year is out" He said a shake of his head, Tyrion sighed "Are future harvests possible before Winter comes" He asked Eddard frowned again "It may be possible My Lord if the weather holds like it is for the next four years or so, as you know My Lord this Summer has last five years, the Citadel believe that the Winter may well be the longest in living memory" He said before he looked at a sheet of parchment "More seed is required My Lord, the herds must be moved to better grazing if the meat supply is to be suitable" Said Eddard, Tyrion nodded.

"Maester Robert how are the repairs to the city" He asked Robert looked at a parchment in front of him "The Mud Gate should be raised in little under a week or so, thanks to the Giants efforts there is a enough wood to help towards the construction of homes for the poor" Said Robert, Tyrion nodded "I would like the construction of silo's to store wheat, flour and grains to begin as soon as possible" He said Robert nodded and made a note.

Tyrion looked at Daven "How is the law in the city" He asked Daven sighed he open a book in front of him "There was a little looting during the battle, a few fights broke out but the City Watch handled it, the instigators have been thrown into the dungeons, they will be realised in a few days, a body of a whore was found in Flea Bottom, her body badly slashed but the man who committed the crime was literally caught red handed, he was found trying to carry the whores body to one of the larger outlets, I have people searching for her family unfortunately she ether has no family here in Kings-Landing or she doesn't use her true name, no one has made a report of a woman matching her description as missing, her murderer has been arrested he is to executed in a week or so".

He sighed before he continued "A baker was badly beaten by a mob after it was discovered he was hoarding flour and wheat and selling half loafs for the price of a full loaf, the mob leaders have been placed in the dungeons but only for two days, the Baker has been heavily fined, and finale some questions have been raised by a few citizens in Flea Bottom about a food vender, the vender seems to have quite a lot of fresh meat to hand" He finished as he closed the book.

"Thank you cousin" Said Tyrion he looked at Lady Tyene "Anything on what's lift of Stannis army" He asked.

Tyene shook her head "Nothing of note My Lord, they have dispersed and are returning to their homes though I am keeping an eye on them" She said Tyrion gave a nod he looked at Varys "What of Stannis's wife the Lady Selyse, had she been located yet" He asked Varys nodded "Yes My Lord, Lady Selyse has been spotted at Sharp Point along with her Uncle the Lord Alester Florent as well as what remains of Stannis's supporters, Lord Alester seems to be trying to rally the people, though the people are tired of war so he has been ignored" Answered the Spider "And my Brother and cousins?" Asked Tyrion.

Varys smiled "Lord Robb and Lady Catelyn are on the King's Road they should arrive in three weeks, your Lord Father is a week or so behind them, Ser Jaime and your cousin's are with them and are well" He answered.

 **A few hours later in Tyrion's camp**.

Sansa blinked she was still a little stunned that in just a few weeks she would be back with her Mother and Brother and a month later she would be back in Winterfell.

She had been informed by Lord Tyrion that her betrothal to Joffrey was at an end, she was now betrothed to Lord Willas Tyrell the heir of Highgarden, her Brother was too marry Lord Willas's Sister the Lady Margaery in a few weeks, Sansa had to admit that she was not terrible grieved that she was no longer to marry Joffrey, she wondered what sort of man Lord Willas was like.

Joy had told her that a number of years ago Lord Willas had been crippled in a joust, Sansa knew that a year ago she would have been horrified to be married to a cripple even if he was to be the next Warden of the South, but her time in Kings-Landing had taught her not to judge by appearance, Lord Tyrion was such an example, though he was a Dwarf, he had built an empire across the Narrow Sea, he had more or less ended slavery in much of Essos and he had ended the war in Westeros very quickly, it was more then anything Joffrey had ever done.

Sansa looked at her reflection in her mirror, the dress she was to wear to her official betrothal, it fit her perfectly, she stared at the woman who stared back at her, she hardly recognised herself, she had first been worried when Joy has laid it out, Joy informed her that Lord Tyrion had requested that she wear her House's colours after all she was a Stark.

The grey and ice white was in perfect combination as were the Dire wolves that looked like they were jumping playfully around her.

Joy led her over to a chair so she could do her hair, at first she feared Joy would put her hair up like the Queens, but she was pleasantly surprised when Joy brushed her long hair until it shined she then plated it, after a few minutes Joy showed her, Sansa stared at her reflection she looked like a proper Northern Lady, after Joy draped the Wolf pelt over her shoulders to complete the look.

Sansa kept staring at her reflection she was too stunned to say anything but nod her approval at her appearance, she hoped that Lord Willas would like her appearance.

 **In the Red Keep.**

Joffrey was throwing a fit, "I will have Robb Starks head as well as his bitch Mother" He yelled Tyrion stared at him and simple waited for him to stop "The war is over" Said Tyrion calmly, Joffrey turned red "I don't care!, Their traitors!, I'll have both their head's!, I'll take Sansa too she's mine! I'll not give her too the damned flowers!" He screeched.

SLAP!

Joffrey stared open mouthed, he hadn't even noticed his Uncle stand up and walk over to him.

"Shut up!, You will except Robb Starks pledge of fealty!, You will apologise for murdering his Father!, You will say that Lord Baelish poisoned you ageist Lord Eddard!, And will do it publicly, do you understand!?" Commanded Tyrion, Joffrey blinked "You can't tell me what to do!" He screeched.

SLAP!

"I said do you understand!" Growled Tyrion seemingly towering over his taller nephew.

Joffrey gave a feeble nod "Good!, Now go to your chambers and dress respectively for Lady Sansa's betrothal feast, you will not over indulge in wine tonight, if you can not say anything nice don't say anything at all, understand?" Asked Tyrion, once again Joffrey nodded "Good go!" He commanded.

Cersi glared at Tyrion "How dare you struck my son!" She hissed Tyrion sighed and rubbed his face "If you and Robert had disciplined him more often or ever maybe I wouldn't have to" He said .

Cersi frowned she hated it when Tyrion was right, maybe if she had punished him more often rather then brushing off his misbehaver, then may be she would not be having the problem now.

In the month Tyrion had been in Kings-Landing, he had taken full control of Joffrey, controlling him to the point where Joffrey could not make any real royal decisions with out consulting Tyrion first, what had annoyed Cersi was that Joffrey didn't seem to realise that what power he had, had was now fully in Tyrion's hands.

 **The Great Hall in the Red Keep.**

Willas's was a little nervous about meeting his future bride, he tugged at his clothes, Margaery sat next to him a soft smile on her face "They are fine, stop tugging at them" She giggled Willas smiled nervously "I wish to make a good impression" He mumbled, Margaery shook her head a smile still on her face .

Sansa walked along the corridor behind her walked Joy, besides her walked Maester Godric who was on his way to look at Ser Kevan's healing wound, with them walked two Lannister soldiers a respectful distance away.

As they walked Sansa came to a halt as she almost ran over someone, for a moment, she thought that she had almost ran over Lord Tyrion, but in fact it was a shorter Dwarf "I'm sorry Lady Sansa!, I was too engrossed in my ledgers, luckily I don't have my ink pots with me!" Said the Dwarf with a laugh "Lady Sansa may I introduce Maester Guyne the new Maester of Coin" Introduced Godric, Sansa blinked and gave a small bow to the Maester who returned the bow "Well I won't keep you My Lady the accounts of the Crown are a mess" He said sounding positively happy at the fact, he gave another bow before he waddled off.

Sansa watched him waddle away, she looked at Godric "He's as Dwarf like Lord Tyrion" She asked shyly.

Godric smiled softly at her "Yes Maester Guyne is a Dwarf but not the same type of Dwarf" He said as they began to walk again "There are different types of Dwarfs" She asked sounding surprised Godric nodded "Yes there are over two hundred types of Dwarfism, Lord Tyrion's is the commonest type, a regular sized head and torso but stunted arms and legs, Maester Guyne I believe has a rare type of Dwarfism, regular size head and arms but barrel chested and stunted legs" Said Godric as they walked to the Great Hall.

Tyrion sat at the high table, Joffrey was behaving himself so far, Tyrion looked up as Sansa walked in, Tyrion gave Joffrey a swift kick under the table "Greet her!" Hissed Tyrion, Joffrey stood he subtly rubbed his leg where Tyrion had kicked him.

"Greetings Lady Sansa!" He called loudly every one looked at Sansa some people gasped as they saw her blatantly wearing her House's colours "Thank you your Grace" Said Sansa as she gave a curtsy before she walked deeper into the Hall.

Tyrion slide out of his chair, he walked over to her "You look beautiful Lady Sansa" He said Sansa blushed softly "Thank you My Lord" She said Tyrion smiled up at her, he held out his hand to her, Sansa took it and allowed him to escort her over to the Tyrell's.

Willas could only stare, he had not expected such a beautiful woman to enter the Hall, he had been stunned when the King had called her Lady Sansa.

Margaery gave him a nudge, Willas stood and took his walking stick and limped towards the approaching Sansa and Tyrion.

"My Lord Willas I have the honour of introducing Lady Sansa Stark of House Stark, Daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark of House Tully" Said Tyrion.

Willas gave a bow "My Lady, it is an honour to meet you, I hope that when we marry in a few years that our life together will be a happy one" He said Sansa smiled at him and curtsy "As do I My Lord" She said.

Tyrion smiled knowing the two of them would get on quite well, "I'll leave Lady Sansa in your care then My Lord" He said as he handed Sansa over to Willas's who took her hand.

Tyrion turned to leave when Sansa called out to him he turned back she smiled at him happy "Thank you My Lord, for everything" She said Tyrion smiled and gave a bow.

Willas escorted Sansa to their table, his Father and Brother both stood and introductions were made, lastly Margaery was introduced.

"In a few weeks we will be Sisters, I have to admit I have always wanted a Sister" Said Margaery as they sat next to each other and the feast began "I hope you can tell me about my betrothed" She asked Sansa looked at Margaery "It's been almost a year since I have seen him, I'm sure he has changed" She said Margaery smiled at her "Oh I'm sure he has changed but before you lift Winterfell what were his interests, did he like hunting, riding, reading, fishing" She asked Sansa looked at Margaery, it shamed her to actual not know what her older brother liked to do, she had seen him practice his sword skills in the court yard as well as his bow skills but outside that she had no idea of his likes and dislikes "I think he liked to ride, he went on hunting trips with Father" Said Sansa as she struggled to recall things that her Brother did.

Margaery smiled and placed a hand over hers and gave it a squeeze "Its alright it has been a long year" Said Margaery softly sparing Sansa, Sansa smiled grateful to her "Tell me of my betrothed?" She asked Margaery smiled and looked at her older Brother as he tried to look like he was not listed to them "He's very nosey!" She teased, Willas burned red before he began talking to his Father.

Sansa and Margaery both giggled, "Seriously though, he likes riding, hawking, breeding dogs and horses as well as building projects that help improve ether production or lives of our small folk" She said with a fond smile at her still blushing brother.

Sansa smiled as she looked at her betrothed, he was slightly taller then her, despite his lamed leg he had not put on weight, he was in fact quite slender, his hair was short but with a almost floppy fringe though she did note he seemed to have a bit of a prominent chin.

The feast was going well Sansa kept expecting Joffrey to do or say something yet he seemed to be on his best behaviour weather that was his own doing or his Uncles Sansa didn't know, but Sansa strongly believed it was his Uncles doing.

Sansa took some pleasure in knowing that Joffrey was now fully under control and it was not his Mothers.

The weeks went by quickly, Sansa spent most days in Margaery company the pair talked, did embroidery as well as went riding once in awhile they would watch the giants as they helped move great stone blocks with out any trouble, sometimes they accompanied Willas who took joy in watching Lord Tyrion's Dragon Gerold fly over head and dive in to the sea, once in while exploring out of the water with a shark dangling out of his great maw before flinging it up high into the air and belching flames at it roasting it before swallowing the whole shark.

Sansa was still impressed by the great sight, Sansa smiled as Willas spoke to an old Dothraki about different treatments for the aliments that can affect horses.

"My Lady!" Called a voice Sansa turned and saw Lord Tyrion's Squire Podrick Payne run towards her, he gave a bow "My Lady, Your Brother and Mother have been sighted, they will be here in two hours or so" He said gasping for breath, Sansa gasped "Thank you Podrick, I'll escort Lady Sansa back to the Red Keep" Said Willas once he was finished talking to the old Dothraki, Podrick gave a bow and ran off.

"My Lady?" Said Willas, Sansa looked up at him, she smiled "I'm fine My Lord, just happy that they are almost here, it's gone by so fast" She said with a smile, Willas returned it he offered his arm and Sansa took it and the two of them began the slow walk back to the Red Keep.

 **The Gate of the Gods, Kings-Landing.**

Robb Stark looked at the opening Gate, he took a deep breath he heard a screech from the Dragons as they flew over head, it was then that Robb noticed that there was now three instead of just two the third was golden, the three Dragons seemed to dance in the air.

He looked behind him seating on a fine grey mare sat Daenerys her belly a little more swollen then it was a month before.

Behind her was the wheel house that her children and their tutor rode in, Robb kicked his horse and began to ride forward.

After almost an hour they arrived at the Red Keep, Robb looked at the Red Keep he noticed, that there were many Unsullied lining the walls of the Red Keep as well as Dothraki and Lannister soldiers.

Robb along with Catelyn, Daenerys and her children were escorted into the Throne Room, the two children stared in wonder at the huge room though they were more excited at seeing their Father.

Sansa saw her Mother and Brother, she smiled at them besides her stood Willas and Margaery, Robb cast a glance at his Sister she looked quite grown up, the dress she was wearing was finely made and was clearly showing off Stark colours.

His gaze lingered on his betrothed, she smiled at him softly and he found her beautiful.

His gaze went back to the Iron Throne seating there was Joffrey, Robb felt hatred swell in him but he swallowed it he had to think of his Sister and his people he continued forward.

Besides Joffrey stood a golden haired Dwarf with a scar across his face, Robb noticed that Joffrey seemed to cast a glance at the Dwarf as though asking his permission, the Dwarf gave a very subtle nod.

Joffrey stood and stepped forward, the Dwarf stared at Joffrey as though daring him to do or say something with out his express permission.

"Lord Stark we greet you" He said Robb sighed deeply "Your Grace, I bring greetings from your realm in the North and pledge our loyalty to the Crown" He said then he bent the knee as did Catelyn.

Joffrey smirked he opened his mouth to taunt Robb but a glare from the Dwarf made him snap his mouth shut, Robb saw it he could now clearly see the pin of the Hand of the King on the chest of the Dwarf and it came to Robb suddenly that the Dwarf was the younger son of Lord Tywin, Lord Tyrion husband to Daenerys and Father to her twins as well as the babe that was growing in her belly.

With another glare Joffrey straightened his shoulders, "We except your pledge and have forgotten what has past" Said Joffrey, Tyrion continued to glare at him "We must also apologise for your Father's murder, we were cruelly miss led, we were told falsehoods about your Father's loyalty to the crown, Lord Baelish spoke lies to us filling our ears with filthy lies, when in truth Lord Eddard loved our beloved Father as a Brother" Said Joffrey

Robb blinked shocked at Joffrey's words "Lord Baelish has been arrested on high treason and is currently being held in the Black Cells his holdings and Lands have been seized to help settle the debts that he has incured for the crown" Said Joffrey he glanced at his Uncle who gave a subtle nod of approval.

"Your Grace, allow me to attend to the other matters" Said Lord Tyrion.

Lord Tyrion took a step forward, Joffrey gave a nod "We will see you all at the feast tonight" He said as he stepped down from in front of the Throne and walked out followed by his Kings Guard.

Tyrion waited until Joffrey left before he raised his hands, there was clink of chains, Robb turned and saw several Lords being led in as well as his Uncle and Grand Uncle.

Robb gave a nod and the chains were removed from his prisoners as were the chains from the Lannister's prisoners.

Lady Genna opened her arms to her two sons, her great bulk seemed to almost smother them as she held them close she kissed their head's and held them tightly.

Ser Kevan held his sons as best he could with his still wounded shoulder yet that did not stop him from holding his sons as tightly as Genna was holding hers.

Jaime grinned at his Brother, "Well done little Brother" Said Jaime with a grin at Tyrion, Tyrion shrugged and grinned at his Brother "Its a miracle that you have even survived these last eight years, with out your little Brother getting you out of trouble" He said trying to sound like it was a hardship to help his older and taller Brother.

The two Brothers laughed before Jamie stepped forward, he knelt down and pulled his Brother in to a tight hug, both Brother's held each other closely.

Robb was surprised he had never seen the Lannister's act like this, as three generations held each other close, he watched as Prince Tommen stepped forward and was pulled into the hug by Tyrion.

Robb noticed that Queen Cersi stood off to the side he wondered why she flinched when Tommen was pulled into his Uncles hug.

After a short while, the Brothers pulled apart and Tommen grinned up at his Uncle Jamie, the Young Prince was about the same height as his smaller Uncle.

Jaime looked at his Twin "Your Grace" He said Cersi wrinkled her noise, "You must tired from your long journey, a bath has been prepared for you" She said coolly she stood straighter "Come Tommen" She commanded, Tommen gave a sigh and walked over to his Mother with that they left the Throne room.

"Now let me introduce you to my wife" Said Tyrion, Jaime gave and nod he turned and was stunned by what he saw.

Standing behind them when a black and red leather dress her belly noticeable swollen with child stood Daenerys 'Stormborn' Targaryen.

Jamie looked at her he could definitely see her Mother in her, he imagined that no doubt Rhaella looked very much like Daenerys in her youth, before the strain of having so many failed pregnancy and the abuse she received at the hands of Aerys had aged and weakened her to the point where her last pregnancy would kill her.

Tyrion stepped forward and looked up at his wife with love and adoration he reached out and softly stroked her swollen belly "Are you both alright" He asked softly Daenerys smiled and stroked his face she lend down and softly kissed him "We are both fine, I think Fidget had missed you" She giggled Tyrion smiled and kissed her belly, he could tell the babe was earning the nick name, the babe was fidgeting.

"Brother may I introduce my wife the Princess Daenerys, My Love My Brother Ser Jaime Lannister" Said Tyrion.

Jaime gave a bow "Your Highness" He said Daenerys looked at him, she sighed and stepped forward "We are family, Brother" She before she pulled him into a hug Jaime at first was stunned but soon returned it .

Next up came the introduction of the twins who had been standing patiently next to their tutor.

"Jaime this is my Daughter Princess Joanna and my Son Prince Aemon, Children this is my big Brother Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kings Guard" Said Tyrion, Jaime gave a bow to his Niece and Nephew.

He noticed the girl clearly had Lannister blood in her veins, her hair the typical beaten gold colour and her eyes the same green he also thought she seemed to resemble her name sake.

The boy though clearly had Targaryen blood in his veins, his hair was the typical pale blonde near white hair, his eyes were the same pale blue-grey eyes.

The children bow and curtsied "Uncle" They said in unison .

When the introductions were done the children launched them selves at their Father.

Once Tyrion had given them both a long hug and kissed them both they began to talk of their grand adventures while they journeyed here.

Jaime stared as one child started and the other finished, Jaime also watched his Brother, he truly looked happy as he listened to his children talk, he found he envied his Brother for the first time ever but was also happy for him and glad he had found some happiness.

His eyes travelled over to the Starks who were having their own reunion, Catelyn Stark was holding her Daughter's face and showering it with kiss's, tears streamed down her cheeks Robb was next to his Mother trying to be manly and not cry he stroked his Sister's hair it was ruined how ever when Sansa pulled him in to a hug with their Mother, with that Robb crumbled and buried his face into his Sister's neck.

Jaime looked away to give them some privacy his eyes settled on Brienne of Tarth, he noticed that she was very uncomfortable so he decided to keep her company.

"You look quite out of place Wench" Said Jaime with a kind smile, Brienne smiled at him, "I prefer a battle I know what I'm doing, things like this and I'm a fish out of water" She laughed .

She sighed "What will you do now, return to the Kings Guard?" She asked Jaime was actual unsure, his almost year long separation from Cersi had changed him, he found he did actually wish to have children whom he could hold and claim as his own, but he had never been with any other woman his whole life other then his Sister.

Before his capture the longest they had been apart was when he was fostered out to the Crag, he looked at Brienne she was by no means beautiful but she had an inner beauty that he admired, he gave a shrug "I don't know honestly" He said she smiled and gave a nod.

After an hour of reunions every one dispersed to get ready for the betrothal feast in a few hours.

 **A few hours later the Great Hall.**

The feast was going well, the twins had long since been taken to their beds, but the feast went on people laughed and drank grateful that the war was finale over.

Yet among the revellers there was one who fumed at the peace, he hide growing displeasure at everything that had come to be.

The Lannister's had pay for the death of Lord Stark, they had to pay for his sons death, he felt that Robb Stark had betrayed the North by bending the knee.

Rickard Karstark burned for vengeance, besides him was his only remaining son, who seemed to be quite happy to let his Brothers deaths go unavenged, but Karstark merely thought that was due to the fact he had been prisoner for almost a year so he could be forgiven.

The feast went on, Karstark sipped his wine a plan formed in his mind, he smirked as his eyes settled on the Targaryen, her family had to pay as well he smirked, he quietly slipped out of the Great Hall.

He slide the dagger deep into the old man, he looked at the jar he held, it had not taken him long to track down a Pyromancer, he swirled the bright green liquid, the Targaryen would pay as would the thing she was carrying, the "North Remembers" he would make every one remember that even his own Northerners.

Once he hidden the dead Pyromancers body, he left the Red Keep.

The feast was ending, Joffrey was practically carried out by the King's Guard he had drank too much wine yet he had behaved himself, Cersi had stumbled out closely followed by her hand maids.

Daenerys smiled at her husband as he apologised that he still had work to do, Daenerys kissed him softly on the mouth "I know you will be busy, I know you will come to me when you can" She said softly as she kissed him again the kiss was returned, Daenerys pulled away before the kiss's could grow with intensity, she rested her forehead ageist his "Don't work to hard" She whispered Tyrion nodded before he pulled away his hand stroked her belly, he kissed her belly "Don't keep your Mother awake Fidget" He told the baby, Daenerys laughed.

After another kiss Tyrion and Daenerys parted ways, Tyrion went back to his office while Daenerys went to the camp followed by two Unsullied.

No one noticed some one sneaking among the tents.

 **Done!**

 **In chapter Nine there is a great fire, Tywin and Oberyn and Lady Orlenna arrive and the Wedding between Robb and Margaery takes place.**

 **Think Matt Smith (12** **th** **/13** **th** **) Doctor from Doctor Who for Willas Tyrell and Warrick Davis from Willow, Star Wars and Harry Potter as Maester Guyne.**

 **Peter Dinklage had Achodroplasia which is a common cause of Dwarfism which is associated with advanced paternal age, I read some where Wikipedia I think that if the Father is over thirty five at time of conception and both parents have the Achodroplasia gene, then chances of having a child with Dwarfism is much higher then some one who does not have the gene, fifty percent more I believe.**

 **Warrick Davis has (deep breath) Spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita it is a rare disorder of bone growth that results in Dwarfism.**

 **You can see the height the difference between these two talented gentlemen in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Peter Dinklage plays Trumpkin the Red Dwarf , Warrick Davis plays Nicabric? the Black Dwarf, Dwarves are in different groups set out by the colour of their hair, Trumpkin has red hair so he's a Red Dwarf, Nicabric has black hair so he's a Black Dwarf.**

 **Peter Dinklage is 4'5, Warrick Davis is 3'9.**

 **Chapter nine should be out in a few days to a week depending how fast I write it, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Roar and Fire**

 **Summery: Alternate universe Tyrion defied his father and went in search of his Uncle Gerion, eight years later Tywin has to swallow his pride and request his younger son's help. First half of Season one happened with out Tyrion.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Tyrion's camp outside Kings-Landing.**

Lord Rickard Karstark waited until the camp quietened, before he moved towards the main tent.

He slowly splashed the Wildfire at the back of the tent, once he had emptied the jar he tossed the jar a side, he picked up his torch with out any hesitation he touched the flaming torch to the Wildfire soaked tent.

He stepped back as the flame spread quickly, his eyes shined with both vengeance and madness as very quickly the whole tent was consumed he smiled insanely as he watched as the Unsullied vainly try and reach Daenerys, a crowd of Unsullied, Dothraki, Sell Swords and Lannister soldiers gathered among them was Robb, his Mother as well as his Sister as they all stared in horror as the tent burned bright green Karstark stepped forward "The North Remembers! You forget this Robb Stark you betrayed the North! The South killed your Grand Father, killed your Uncle, killed your Father and they killed my Son's their deaths shall be avenged only when all the Lannister's and the Targaryen's are all dead!" He screamed insanely.

Robb was too stunned to say any thing, two Unsullied grabbed hold of Karstark as did two Lannister soldiers they forced Karstark too his knees.

"Dany!" Screamed a voice Robb half turned and saw Tyrion running towards them but was soon grabbed by both his Brother and Brienne of Tarth as they both struggled to prevent the little Lord from running into the inferno to reach his wife.

Jaime was shocked as he saw Tyrion's tent burning bright green, he soon found him self along with Brienne chasing after Tyrion both caught him and struggled to hold him back as Tyrion tried to get to Daenerys, Tyrion had gotten stronger in the last eight years.

"Let me go she needs me!" He screamed as he struggled to get loose but Jaime held him tighter "I'm sorry Tyrion it's too late!" Yelled Jaime over the roaring flames, Jaime heard mad laughter he looked over and saw Rickard Karstark laughing insanely while he was in the grip of Unsullied and Lannister soldiers "The bitch is dead! As is that thing she was carrying, the North Remembers!" He screamed with laughter.

Tyrion fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollable, Jaime still held his Brother, fearing his Brother may still run into the flames to join his beloved wife in death, "The twins?" He asked fearing they to were in the tent.

Tyrion shook his head "They are with their tutor" He sodded as he crumpled again to the ground.

Robb bowed his head, he suddenly heard his Mother gasp "By the New God's and Old!" She gasped her eyes wide, he looked up and saw that the Dothraki were now on the ground kotowed before the burning tent, the Unsullied, Sell Swords and Lannister soldiers kneeled as well but what truly caught his attention was the fact that standing in the burning tent the flames not touching her, stood Daenerys 'Stormborn' Targaryen as naked as a new born her belly still swollen, she still looked beautiful despite being lightly coated in soot.

Slowly the whole camp knelt before Daenerys, Jaime could only stare at her for that moment she looked like a true Queen.

Tyrion slowly moved towards her, his red eyes went over her checking for burns his eyes settled in her belly, she smiled at him and gave a nod, she wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face ageist her smooth swollen belly he sodded "I thought I lost you both" He said wetly Daenerys stroked his thick hair as she held him, she giggled when the baby gave a swift kick to reassure Tyrion that all was well.

After measures were taken to make sure that the fire did not spread to the near by tents, Daenerys and Tyrion were escorted to a hastily emptied supply tent.

Once the tent flap fell back in place, Daenerys turned and looked at him, she smiled at him before she dropped the cloak that placed around her naked body, she slowly walked over to him, she took his hand and lend him to their the temporary new bed.

Tyrion followed her obediently, once they where on the bed Daenerys striped him of his clothes, she softly kissed him reassuring him with each touch that she was safe and well.

Tyrion lay back on the bed Daenerys sat astride him, they held each others hands as Daenerys slowly began move ageist him, neither said a word as they softly made love.

A few hours later Tyrion woke slowly, at first he didn't recognise where he was, then he got a whiff of soot and smoke, he looked at Daenerys who was curled around him, her head rested on his shoulder Tyrion wrapped his stunned arms around her and rubbed her arms, Daenerys stirred, she let out a soft moan "Good morning" He said softly as he stroked her soot streaked shoulder.

Daenerys sat up and wiggled Tyrion groaned "Gods" Daenerys smiled down at him as she moved ageist him, "Good morning" She said softly Tyrion rested his hands on her hips, "I have meetings" He groaned Daenerys smiled down at him before she leaned down and kissed him softly earning her another groan.

"My Lord?" Called a voice outside the tent, Daenerys sighed as she looked at the closed tent then at Tyrion, who smiled up at her "A moment!" He called Daenerys giggled as she lend down and kissed him "You have meetings" She said Tyrion hissed as she moved faster until finale he spilled his seed deep into her "You are a cruel woman" He said as Daenerys climbed off him she grinned at him she stroked his chest "I'm cruel?" She asked with a grin he gave a nod .

Daenerys shook her head and slapped his chest softly "You better call him in" She said as she pulled the blanket over her body, Tyrion groaned before he reluctantly got out of their bed.

He pulled on his small clothes "I was right you are cruel" He said with a grin Daenerys raised an eyebrow "I can feel your eyes on me, it might make me forget my meetings for the day" He said Daenerys smirked at her "You won't" She said though the look she was giving him told him that tonight she would reward him.

Tyrion sighed deeply "Come!" He yelled a few moments later Podrick entered the boy went bright red at seeing Tyrion standing in only his small clothes, as well as seeing Daenerys in bed covered only a blanket.

Daenerys smiled as the boy burned red.

"Yes Pod?" Asked Tyrion with a smile, Podrick blinked the boy didn't know where to look, so he looked at his feet "The Dothraki are outside with a bath my Lord" He said his head bowed.

"Do wish to break your fast?" He asked Tyrion looked at Daenerys who gave a nod "Yes Pod and prepare my clothes for the day" Said Tyrion, Podrick gave a bow and lift the tent a few moments later the Dothraki walked in carrying a leather bath, after a few minutes the bath was unfolded and was secured in place, buckets of hot water were poured in, after a short while the bath was half filled.

A screen was placed in front of the bath, Tyrion gave a nod and the Dothraki lift, Daenerys pushed off the blanket off and climbed out of the bed and walked over to the bath she climbed in.

She looked at him, "Join me" She asked softly Tyrion moaned as he walked over to her she smiled at him "I need someone to wash my back" She said softly Tyrion sighed as he tugged off his small clothes and stepped on to a little step and climbed into the bath he reached for the soap and sponge that sat on the table next to the bath.

Tyrion rubbed the soap until a lather formed, he then began to wash Daenerys back, Daenerys sighed enjoying Tyrion's touch, after a few minutes it was Daenerys turn to help bath Tyrion, she swiped the sponge over Tyrion's body washing away the sweat and soot off his body.

Tyrion climbed out of the bath when Podrick returned, the boy's face went imposable red at the sight of a very naked Tyrion, his eyes near popped out of his head when he caught sight of Daenerys still in the bath "Pod?" Called Tyrion pulling the shocked squire out of his stunned state, he blinked he looked to Tyrion and quickly shot his eyes to the ground "My lord, I brought your clothes and some food" He mumbled Tyrion took mercy on his poor sadly innocent squire and pulled on fresh small clothes and handed Daenerys a thick towel she draped it across the top of the bath hiding her breasts and swollen belly from view.

After dressing and eaten some food Tyrion walked back over to Daenerys, they kissed softly "I'll join you and the children for the midday meal" Said Tyrion, Daenerys nodded and kissed him softly before Tyrion pulled away and lift the tent followed close behind by a still red Pod, Daenerys shook her head wondering how the boy could still be so innocent after his time in Kings-Landing.

 **The Small Council Chambers**

Tyrion entered the chambers, he saw his Uncle and Cousin as well as The Spider, Lady Tyene Sand and Lord Mace Tyrell.

"Tyron!" Called Daven as he saw Tyrion entered "How is Daenerys is she well?, The babe?" He asked Tyrion nodded "She is well, the babe seems well as well kept kicking most of the night though I will have Maester Godric examine her later today" He said as he sat down.

"Thank the Gods!" Said Daven as he sagged in to his chair, Kevan nodded "What is to be done with Karstark?" He asked as he looked at Tyrion "His life is forfeit, he tried to murder my wife as well as my unborn child, he also betrayed the North by trying to ignite a new war between the North and House Lannister" He said.

Daven and Kevan both nodded in agreement, "Any business to deal with today?" Asked Tyrion, Devan gave a nod "Yes Lady Catelyn, has made enquiries about Lord Baelish" He said, Tyrion raised an eyebrow "Why?" He asked Daven shook his head "Lord Baelish was fostered at Riverrun in his boy hood, he was quite close to both the Tully Daughters" Said Varys.

Tyrion's eyebrow went higher "I take it Lady Catelyn is unaware of Lord Baelish's attempt on her son's life" Said Tyrion, Varys shook his head "As I far as I am aware, no she isn't" Answered Varys.

Tyrion sighed "Show Lady Catelyn the evidence that has been gathered in regard to Littlefinger" He said, Daven gave a nod he then pulled out a small scroll "A message arrived this morning it's from Philip they have found several empty chests, after closer examination they were discovered to have false bottoms, under these false bottoms were precious stones, it seems Littlefinger converted the gold he took from the treasury and had them converted in to various precious stones" Said Daven.

"Lord Tywin also sent word he should be here in under a week, as should Prince Oberyn, we have also received word that Lady Orlenna will also be arriving at the same time" Said Varys, Tyrion groaned and rubbed his face he sighed deeply.

"Wonderful" He groaned again, with a sigh he gave a nod "Arrange for a escort for my Father as well as Prince Oberyn and Lady Orlenna the same amount so no one can complain about anything" He said with sigh.

 **Cersei's chambers in the Red Keep.**

Cersei paced back and fourth, Jaime was there watching her, he sighed deeply as she worked her self up.

"They knelt too her! All of them! The savages and the Sell Swords have no loyalty to their betters, but the Lannister soldiers! Their traitors! All of them, I am Queen! They should knell too me and our Son not that Targaryen whore!" She screeched loudly.

Jaime had been hearing the same thing for hours now , ever since Cersei had discovered about what had happened late last night "She's a threat to our son!" She suddenly said Jaime blinked "Pardon?" He said caught off guard by the change in subject, Cersei frowned at him "That whore the little monster has taken for a wife, she's a threat to our Son, she has to be taken care of" She said with a nod as she continued to pace.

Jaime shook his head, "Do that and me and Father would not be able to protect you from Tyrion's wrath, least of all the Dragons or even Tyrion's army, they will rip Kings-Landing apart in vengeance" Stated Jaime with a sigh.

Cersei glared at him "I'm not scared of that little monster!" She yelled as she continued to pace, Jaime stood and shook his head "Where are you going!" She demanded when she noticed that Jaime was at the door Jaime looked at her "I've never thought you a fool before, but you truly are a fool if you are not scared of Tyrion, he'll do nothing to hurt Tommen or Myrcella but you and Joffrey have hardly endeared your selves to him" He said with another shake of his head he opened the door "Be careful Cersei, Tyrion is as powerful as Father if not more, he has Father's intelligence don't push him or he'll make you pay dearly for it" He said before he left, Cersei screamed at him and threw a empty jug of wine towards the closing door.

 **A court yard in the Red Keep.**

Tommen grinned as he played with his favourite Uncle's children, though he had only meet him for the first time over two months ago Uncle Tyrion had always been his favourite, he always sent great Name day gifts, last year he had received two gifts one of them was to replace one broken by Joffrey, the one replaced had been a Stag that was wound, the head rose up and lowered and the front leg pawed the ground as though preparing to charge.

The actual Name day gift was slightly bigger, it was a Lion pinning a man to the floor and chewing his throat it too was wound and the man's arms and legs moved as if struggling to escape, the Lions head, mouth as well as its tail moved up and down and side to side and the winding sounds that came from the toy sounded a lot like a Lion while it ate.

Tommen took a secret pleasure in the thought that the man looked a little like Joffrey no one it seemed noticed that the man under the Lion had golden hair nor that the clothes the man was wearing were identical to some clothes that Joffrey himself wore once in awhile.

Joanna chased after both him and Aemon, all three were laughing and shrieking with joy.

Tommen had never had such fun, off too the side sat the twins tutor Kinvara who was going over their lesson that they had just finished, he smiled when he saw his new aunt walk in.

"Hello children" Called Daenerys the children ran over to their Mother and they were enveloped in a hug.

Tommen watched as they hugged, Daenerys looked over to him, she smiled softly "Come nephew will you not embrace me" She said, Tommen smiled and ran over to the small family and was pulled into the loving embrace.

After talking of their day, they walked towards the table that had set up for lunch.

A few minutes late later Tyrion arrived, he greeted all the children then he greeted his wife with a soft kiss before he sat at the table with a sigh, a few seconds later they began to eat.

Tommen thoughly enjoyed his launch, when he dined with his Mother and his Brother they were in silence or when Lady Sansa had a meal with them they were uncomfortable where his Mother would ask her uncomfortable questions, they were never like what he was having with his Uncle, Aunt and his Cousins.

It was during this meal, that his Uncle informed them all that his Grandfather, Prince Oberyn Martell and the Lady Olenna Tyrell would be arriving in a week then a few days later the marriage between Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell would take place.

 **Northers camp out side Kings-Landing.**

Lady Catelyn looked at what had been brought to her, she was shocked at what she had read, there was no way to interpret it as anything other then treachery, Petyr had been a boy hood friend she had loved him as a Cousin, she couldn't understand what had happened to the boy she had known all those years before.

She was stunned when she read of his betrayal of Ned as well as the attempt on her poor crippled son Bran, a boy who had never caused any harm to any one in his short life, she showed what had been brought to her, to her Uncle Brynden who shook his greying head as he read the same thing.

"Why try and kill the lad?" He asked "Ned I can almost understand Littlefinger has always been ambitious, that's why Hoster refused Littlefinger when he purposed and he betrothed you to Brandon Stark then Eddard" Said the Blackfish as he read over all the information.

"Its not just Bran, what about Jon Arryn according to this Petyr had Lysa poison him over a period of weeks if not months, why would she do it" She said as she sat heavily in her chair and looked at her Father's Brother, Brynden sighed deeply "She's always been a little touched in the head after she was given that moon tea and it got rid of Baelish's babe" He said as he picked up another sheet of parchment and read it, Catelyn blinked "Baelish's what?" She gasped Brynden looked up "Oh bollocks" He groaned, he rubbed his grizzled face with his hand "Uncle what do you mean Baelish's babe?" She asked her eyes wide.

Blackfish sighed deeply and dropped the parchment on to the table, he looked at Catelyn and sighed again before he spoke again.

"Do you remember when Baelish tried to kiss you when it was announced that you were betrothed to Branden?" He asked Catelyn nodded "Petyr was well in to his cups that night" She answered Brynden nodded "Aye he was into his cups but not so much that he couldn't recognise one women from another, your Sister had always had a soft spot for him and she felt upset that you had, as she saw it rejected Baelish most cruelly so she went to comfort him and gave him her maiden head" He said with a deep sigh.

Catelyn was stunned "I thought it had been one of the servants or one of the stable boys, Petyr was the Father?" She said her eyes wide with shock.

Blackfish nodded his head "Yes it was Baelish, she came to Hoster a few weeks later and as good as you like announced she was carrying Baelish's babe in her womb, she started going on about how he loved only her and how perfect their lives were going to be" He said he stood and poured himself some wine he offered her some she shook her head.

"It was then I think that Hoster realised that her mind was ether broken or it was very weak, she truly thought Baelish cared for her other then as a replacement for you and now there was a babe he knew he couldn't wed Lysa to Baelish, the boys family was not of high nobility nor of any real power, he knew that Jon Arryn was looking for a new bride, his last wife having died in trying to birth his child and ended up losing both wife and babe a few years before, Lysa was proven she could become pregnant so in exchange for taking a spoilt bride to wife Hoster gave him men and swords" He sighed deeply "Hoster had one of her maids slip her some moon tea into her wine before she went to sleep, so that way she would think she had merely lost the babe, Hoster wouldn't have put it past Baelish not to have Lysa claim the babe was Jon's once they were wed so that way Baelish would have a hold in the Eyre" He said with a deep sigh.

"And I wouldn't be at all surprised if young Robin was in fact Baelish's" He said as he took another drink of wine.

Catelyn blinked she was too shocked, she looked at the parchments that lay on the table "Lysa is painted as a woman who is not of sound mind" She said unsure how she should felt about that, Blackfish sighed deeply "Its probably for the best, that way every one thinks her mind is unhinged, it could be said that Baelish took advantage of Lysa's weakened mind to get her to kill her husband, no doubt promising her that he would marry her in time" Said Brynden he looked at Catelyn "Its for the best Cat, this way her name is kept out of it as much as possible, and it's too late now the trial is done now he looses his head tomorrow" He said.

Catelyn sighed "What is too happened to Lysa?" She asked Brynden took a deep breath "I surprise she'll be sent back to the Riverlands, her lad though he'll be fostered with a family ether in the Vale or even in the Eyre it self, I'd choose the Royce's they've been loyal to House Arryn for as long as there has been a House Arryn" He said.

Catelyn nodded thinking it would be best if the boy was removed for his Mother, though of course she loathed to remove any child from their Mother but for the boys own mental health it would have to be done.

Brynden smirked "Enough of Lysa, what do you think of Lady Margaery and Lord Willas" He asked with a grin, Catelyn sighed "Margaery seems to have Robb wrapped around her little finger already and the Northern Lords seem to like her" She said knowing she sounded jealous or even bitter at the idea of another woman being able to influence her older Son.

Blackfish chuckled and shook his head "And Lord Willas is very attentive to Sansa, they ride every day weather permitting of course or just take turns around one of the gardens or even around our camp, Sansa seems very happy with Lord Willas" She said with a sad smile she sighed deeply "She's no longer my little girl in a few years she'll marry Willas and leave for the Reach" She said she looked down "No one has seen Arya since just before Ned was executed, my poor baby girl, I wonder if she suffered, if she was violated, if..." She broke off with a sob, Blackfish gave her shoulder a squeeze "Hey now, if any of yours could survive the last year of shit, then it's that girl of yours she has more Wolf in her blood then she has Trout, I wouldn't be surprised if that girl is ether on her way back to Winterfell or coming back here right now" He said as he gave her shoulder another squeeze, Catelyn gave a nod "For once I'm glad that Arya is not like Sansa" She said as she gave a wet smile up at her Uncle who grinned back at her.

 **The Great Sept of Baelor the next day.**

A great crowd had gathered at the Great Sept of Baelor, Catelyn, Robb, Sansa Stark and Brynden Tully along with Mace, Willas, Loras and Margaery Tyrell stood off to the side on to the steps almost on the exact same spot that Eddard Stark had lost his own head almost a year ago.

Catelyn had too wonder if the Ned had heard the same jeers from the crowd as he was taken to the steps, she wondered if these same people had jeered Ned as well.

She saw Lord Tyrion standing on the top step his guards holding the crowd back as Baelish was dragged up the stairs and forced to his knees to face the baying crowd, rotting food and cow pies were lobbed at him.

Catelyn had never seen Baelish look so filthy or so unkempt.

Tyrion raised his hands, the crowd went silent "Petyr Baelish!, You have been found guilty of corruption, treason, the murder of Lord Jon Arryn, the attempted murder of Lord Bran Stark! For the betrayal of Lord Eddard Stark and the spreading of falsehoods of Lord Starks loyalty to the crown! Do you have any last words before sentence is carried out!" Said Tyrion, Baelish glared at him "I am the only one who knows how to rule the seven kingdoms!, no one else knows how to!" He shouted out, the crowd jeered him loudly "Have you nothing more to say!" Said Tyrion, Baelish sneered at every one gathered "I'll see you all in the seven hells" He didn't look at Catelyn once.

Tyrion sighed deeply he gave a nod, a Lannister solider stepped forward, Catelyn was surprised when the solider produced a fine Valerian steel axe and handed it to Tyrion.

Tyrion gave another nod and a solid block of wood was placed in front of Baelish, he was then forced to put his head over the block.

Catelyn suddenly heard a drum roll, she stared in surprise when Tyrion stepped forward he placed the edge of the axe at the nape of his neck, the drum roll went on for a long time Tyrion raised the axe and held it there he then gave a very subtle nod, the drums suddenly stopped, the axe came down, Catelyn jumped slightly as the axe cleanly severed Baelish's head from his body, the crowd cheered.

Next out came Lord Karstark, he was dragged out, he struggled with his guards, the crowd roared their anger at the now former Northern Lord, he was dragged up the stairs and forced to kneel behind the now bloody block "Rickard Karstark you have been found guilty of the attempted murder of my Wife Princess Daenerys as well as the attempted murder of our unborn child, you have also been found guilty of the murder of Wisdom Hallyne of the Guild of Alchemists, do you have any last words before sentence is carried out!" Said Tyrion, Karstark glared at Robb, he spat at him "Your a traitor to the North! You all are! The Lannister's have to pay! Vengeance to due!" He yelled madly, he struggled to stand but he was forced back down.

Karstark was chained in placed he yelled as the drum roll started Karstark continued to yell and spit, suddenly the drums stopped and Karstark's head was cleanly removed in one strike.

The crowd continued to cheer, Tyrion looked at Robb "Does his family want his remains" He asked pointing at the now headless body.

Robb was stunned, at what he had just witnessed.

Robb blinked he could hear the approving mummers of the Northern Lords behind him, who believed that a Lord that pronounces the sentence should carry it out.

Robb shook his head, he looked at the little Lord "No they don't wish to be tainted with his dishonour, they don't think he is worthy to be buried among his kin" He said.

Tyrion nodded he then looked at Catelyn "Does Lord Baelish have any kin any were" He asked Catelyn shook her head "Not that I'm aware of" She answered.

Again Tyrion gave a nod, suddenly there was a roar every one gasped as two Dragons landed on the Sept, they roared at the crowd before they jumped down and landed in front of the Sept.

The two Dragons looked at the two headless bodies then at Tyrion, Tyrion gave a nod.

Robb could only stare at the two massive creatures, he along with every one else jumped as the green Dragon bleached flames at the two bodies, he cringed as he heard the tearing of flesh and bone, he could only stare as the two Dragons tore at the two bodies.

It was also a clear message to every one of what would happen to traitors.

 **White harbour.**

Jeor Mormont the Old Bear watched as the ship he and his companions were on prepared to set sail, after much consideration it was decided that Mormont would go to King's-Landing and report in person as to what was happing beyond the Wall.

Though in all honesty, Mormont doubted any of the Southern Lords would believe the tales of the walking dead, save Lord Tyrion but Mormont had to try, he was bringing with him, his Steward and Squire Jon Snow along with his Dire Wolf, Samwell Tarly Steward to Maester Aemon as well as the old Maester as well.

Mormont smiled softly as he watched as Samwell helped Aemon take a turn around the deck, the venerable old man enjoyed the feel of the summer sun on his old skin, as they walked Aemon spoke quietly about summers long past, the fat boy smiled and listened attentively to the old man.

Samwell almost had a sad look in his eyes, the old Maester did not have many years lift to him, he would most likely not live to see the end of summer.

Mormont turned and looked at his own Squire, he walked up and stood next to him "Ever been South lad" He asked Jon shook his head "I've never lift the North My Lord" He said The Old Bear gave a grunt "Their a queer lot down South, they don't do things the same down there, their more in to their politics then us up North" He said as he looked out to the Bite, they would travel threw the Bite then spend the next couple of weeks sailing threw the Narrow Sea then turning into Blackwater Bay and then heading towards Kings-Landing.

In total the journey would take just under a month, he sighed deeply "You'll finale get to meet Lord Tyrion" He said Jon looked at the Old Bear "Have you ever meet him My Lord?" He asked Mormont chuckled "Aye only once mind you, he was a lad of eleven though the size of him you'd think he was a boy of eight or so" He said Jon looked at him "It was at the Tourney at Harrenhal" He said Jon blinked "That was were my Aunt was crowned the Queen of love by Prince Rhaegar?" He said Mormont gave a nod "Aye and after that the rebellion started a year later and your Aunt was dead as was Rhaegar and Aerys" He said with a shake of his grey head he sighed deeply "If things had happened differently maybe things would be different now, but only the Gods know what might have or might not have happened" He sighed deeply both turned as orders were shouted and sails were dropped slowly the sails filled with wind and the ship slow pulled out into the Bite and began its journey South.

 **Kings-Landing a few days later.**

Word had reached Kings-Landing that Lord Tywin was a few hours out, Tyrion walked threw his camp he heard the ringing of metal ageist metal, he headed towards one of the master Blacksmith's.

Tyrion stood to one side as he watched the powerful arm swing the hammer down onto the white hot metal, the Blacksmith was one of the few who could rework Valerian steel, he plunged the blade into a bucket of water it hissed before it was pulled out and placed back it back into the glowing hot coals.

"Nephew!" He called the Blacksmith turned "Still can't get used to that" He said Tyrion smirked up at him.

Tyrion had discovered something quite shocking from Varys, it turned out that the dark haired babe that Cersei had, had a few years before Joffrey, in fact had not died of a late summer chill as it was thought, though Tyrion had always suspected that maybe Cersei had maybe slipped something or even smothered the babe, as he was clearly not Jaime's to spite Robert for loving a dead woman.

Gendry had been one of the few of Roberts children that Tyrion had managed to get out of Westeros before Joffrey had ordered the slaughter of all of Roberts Bastards, word came to Tyrion via Varys and his Little Birds that Gendry was the natural Son of Robert and Cersei.

In turned out that not long after Gendry's birth that Cersei had subtly asked Jaime to kill Roberts Son but Jaime maybe a regicide but he was not a infanticide, so he got Varys to replace the babe.

The babe in question was sickly and would die so the two babies were switched, strangely enough the babe suddenly died the very night he was replaced.

Tyrion could clearly see that the tall lad was Roberts, Ned Stark who had not been the sharpest mind in all the known world had clearly seen it as well which foolishly led him to later go on and confront Cersei and threaten both her children and her power.

"Your Grandfather will be here soon" Said Tyrion, Gendry sighed and he gave a shrug "People will know I'm Roberts Son if I go and welcome him, I've no interest in ruling, I'm a Blacksmith it's a good honest trade, I don't want to give any of it up, I've been a Waters longer then I've known that I'm a Baratheon, I think I perfer being a Waters" He said Tyrion smiled up at him "Smart lad, I knew you had Lannister brains to go with your Baratheon body" He said with a chuckle he peered off to the side to see Gendry's girl sharpened blades forged by Gendry.

Tyrion had teased Gendry a few times about when he was going to make an honest woman of her, Gendry had blushed as red as Podrick walking in on him naked, it was a little while later that Tyrion discovered who Gendry's girl truly was though he did not say that he knew who she was though now it was time for the truth.

"Your Brother will marry in a few days Lady Arya, I think it's time for you to let them know you have survived" He said as he walked over to her the grimy girl looked up her eyes wide.

"I've known for sometime who you are, but told no one other then my wife who you are" He said softly he plucked the blade from Arya's hand he placed a hand on her shoulder he gave it a squeeze "Robert wished there to be a union between House Stark and House Baratheon I don't see why that can't still happen in a couple of years if you both wish to wed, though as there is no such thing as marriage in Essos I don't think it would matter so much but I'm sure your Mother would prefer you wed" He said as he gave her shoulder another squeeze letting her know that she and Gendry would both be welcomed in his lands if they were married or not.

Arya looked at Gendry he smiled at her "Its not right your Mother thinking you dead, at least your Mother cares for you, Cersei wished me dead because I wasn't her Brothers Son" He said in that annoying logical sense that Arya had discovered came from his Lannister side.

She frowned at him, he gave her what she referred to as a Lannister smirk when he knew he had her and there was no way she could talk her way out of it.

Tyrion looked at his possible future niece in law, he gave her a smile "The wedding will be in a few days, it might be nice if one of your Brother's wedding gifts were the return of his lost little Sister" He said softly Arya chewed her lower lip "Its up to you, but I'll have a new gown ready for you when your ready" He said as he gave her shoulder another squeeze he gave her a nod before he lift the smithy.

Tyrion made his way to his new tent, Daenerys smiled at him when he entered "My Father will be here in a few hours" He said Daenerys sighed she stood and walked over to him "You are very tense" She said softly as she rubbed his shoulders he sighed deeply "I've not seen my Father in eight years, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, I'm more powerful then he could ever be, I'm richer then any Lannister in recorded history" He said with a shrug.

Daenerys continued to rub his shoulders, she could tell how tense he was she softly kissed him on the mouth.

"You need a massage, if your too tense when you meet your Father you two may end up loosing your tempers" She said softly Tyrion nodded she smiled softly as she kissed him again "Lay on the bed" She said softly, Tyrion gave a slow nod and seemingly dragged himself to there bed.

As he walked to the bed he striped off his clothes, he lay down on the bed, Daenerys smiled at him as he got comfortable.

Daenerys walked over to the table next to the bed, on the table were various vials and bottles, in their seven year marriage Daenerys had discovered that due to Tyrion's stunted legs his legs hurt after a long day riding or even walking great distances, so Daenerys had, had Godric teach her how to give a proper massage.

After some consideration Daenerys picked up a oil that had a very masculine scent to it that Daenerys thought suited Tyrion perfectly, she carefully poured some of the oil into her hand, she rubbed her hands together she sat astride his thighs she smiled as she heard him groan she bent down and softly kissed his scared shoulder.

Slowly she began to rub his chest Tyrion closed his eyes enjoy her touch as she rubbed his tired mussels, Daenerys continued to rub his chest her fingers stroked his chest hair, she at first found it odd having spent most of her life around men who clean shaven and smooth chests, then she married Tyrion and was then surrounded by men who very hairy and who thought a man wasn't a man until he could have a good few days worth of stubble or even better a good thick beard, but now she almost seemed to expect men to have facial hair as well as some chest hair.

Tyrion let out a groan as she rubbed him, "I spoke to Arya Stark" He managed to get out, Daenerys smiled down at her husband as he seemed to melt under her skilled hands "Will she go to her Brother's wedding" She asked softly as she took hold of his hand and massaged his stunted fingers, Tyrion sank into their bed "Maybe I don't rightly know, I told her that there is a new gown available for her if she decides to attend" He said.

After a few minutes Tyrion rolled into his belly with a weak moan at Daenerys instruction, Tyrion buried his face into the pillow as her hands went to work on his back and legs every now and then a low moan floated out of Tyrion as Daenerys slowly worked out all his tension after awhile Tyrion was sure that every bone in his body had turned to liquid, Tyrion slipped into a light sleep Daenerys lay besides him holding him close, her hand stroked his golden hair, she smiled as she felt their baby snuggled ageist her belly as though trying lay close to Tyrion.

An hour later Tyrion was woken his Father was an hour away after he had ridden ahead of his army.

 **The Throne room an hour and a half later.**

Robb had never seen Lord Tywin up close, he watched as the Old Lion walked into the Throne room his back straight he wore amour that had lion heads on the shoulders, a thick chrisom cloak half hung across his chest and down his back, it was clear that the Warden of the West had come straight from his horse as he had mud splattered over him, his face covered in dust from the road.

Though despite his dirty appearance, he radiated confidence and gave off the impression that he was not a man you made an enemy of if you could help it.

Robb looked at Lord Tyrion and tried to find something of his Father in him but could honestly not see his Father in him at all, though Lord Tyrion had the green eyes that all Lannister's had, Robb noticed that Tyrion's eyes along with his Brother Jaime and his Nephew Tommen were a warm green where as the Queen, the King and Tywin were a cold green, Robb had not really had a reason to spend any time with Ser Kevan nor his Sister Lady Genna to know if the older Lannister siblings had warm or cold eyes.

Robb listened as the King greeted his Grandfather, though Robb noticed that he didn't inform his Grandfather of the good Lord Tyrion had done for the realms, Robb blinked when the King suddenly offered Lord Tywin the position of Hand of the King, Tywin bowed his head and excepted the offer.

Robb was shocked, he looked at Tyrion expecting to see a shocked look on his face, but instead he didn't look at all surprised, Joffrey looked smug he smirked at his little Uncle.

Which was returned with a cool look "I am sure my Lord Father would prefer to be bathed, feed and well rested before assuming the great responsibility of being Hand after all the nights are short and the days long" He said Joffrey open his mouth but snapped it shut when Tywin spoke "Yes your Grace it would be best if the day to day running of the realms was not disrupted with the shift in governing before the day is over, with your Graces consent I will assume the duties of Hand upon breaking my fast" Said Tywin though Robb could clearly hear that the word consent was merely there to pacify the young King.

Robb could now see the similarities between the two Lions of the Rock.

 **A few days later Robb and Margaery wedding in the Sept of Baelor.**

Robb stood at the top of the steps in the Sept of Baelor, he was nervous on one side was the his Mother and Sister with the Northern Lords on the other side was the Tyrell's, in the middle were the Lannister's and the rest of the court, the Sept was tastefully decorated it was a perfect blending of both House Stark and House Tyrell colours grey on ice white and gold on grass green.

Robb watched as his bride walked down the centre of the Sept beside her, her Father almost looked to be swollen with pride.

Robb blinked as Mace handed his daughter over to him.

Robb many years later could not tell any one anything about his wedding, for the simple fact that he couldn't remember any of it at all.

He didn't remember saying his vows or even removing Margaery's family cloak and replacing it with the cloak of his House, it was all a blur from the moment Mace Tyrell handed Margaery to him.

The next thing Robb clearly remembered was the sealing of his marriage to Margaery.

 **The Great hall the Wedding feast.**

Robb and Margaery spoke quietly with each, as did Sansa and Willas while Lady Orlenna spoke to Catelyn off to the side The Blackfish was talking with Kevan Lannister of past campaigns, Mace Tyrell had found some poor unfortunate Lord who had not been able to escape before the Fat Flower cornered him, Edmure flirting with a young woman who may have been a Lannister by the colour of her hair.

Loras Tyrell sat off to the side, he seemed to be sulking about the fact his Sister was now married to a Northern Lord, Lord Tyrion and Princess Daenerys were on the high table they spoke quietly with each the children were seating at a table talking to a number of younger Lannister cousins.

It was time for the giving of the wedding gifts, they received books, weapons, fire and bolts of cloth, gold cups, plates but the last gift was the biggest surprise.

Tyrion had stepped out of the hall a few minutes later, he returned not long after "Lord Stark I have something else for you" Said Tyrion, Robb looked up he looked at the littlest Lannister.

Tyrion half turned and held out his hand, a few moments later some one placed their hand in his, the person stepped in to the room, Catelyn gasped loudly Robb blinked and stared standing beside Lord Tyrion only slightly taller then him stood Arya.

Catelyn couldn't move, she stared at the sight of her youngest Daughter her hair was shorter then she had ever seen it, she was wearing a fine yet simple dress that showed off her Stark colours it suited her and fit her perfectly.

Arya looked at her family, she didn't know what to do she was grateful for Lord Tyrion's hand comfortable holding her hand offering her some of his strength.

Robb staggered to his feet his eyes fixed on his baby sister, he looked at Lord Tyrion who was smiling kindly up at him "Where did you find her?" He managed to say as he sank to his knees before he pulled her into a tight hug, Tyrion smiled "Oh I discovered her a few months go, but didn't know who she was until the light caught her a certain way and I could clearly see that she was a Stark, but didn't reveal anything I decided now might be a good time for a family reunion" He said after he had realised her.

By this point Catelyn had managed to make her way over to them as had Sansa soon all four Starks were a tight hug.

 **A few weeks later.**

The ship slide into the harbour, Lord Commander Jeor Mormont wrinkled his noise as he caught the smell of Kings-Landing, but what had caught his attention was the armies that seemed to surround the Capital most notable that the largest consisted of Lannister's soldiers, Sell Swords, Unsullied, Wildlings and even several Giants.

Having now dealt with the Free Folk as they preferred to be called for the last seven years he had seen a number of Giants as they had helped repair the castles along the Wall.

Mormont gave a shake of his head before he walked down the gang way plank he waited as their horses were led off the ship, as well as their cart for Maester Aemon.

After a short while they began their journey towards the Red Keep, Mormont couldn't help but watch as the Giants effortlessly maneuverer large blocks of stone in to place.

After a short while they slowly made their way towards the King's Gate, a shadow went over them briefly making Mormont think a Giant was walking past them, suddenly a loud high pitched roar was heard the horses became nervous.

Mormont could only stare, as a large green Dragon suddenly landed right in front of them it let out a loud roar, suddenly the Dragon bent its head down, Samwell had gone white as the Dragons nose and mouth lowered down, the Dragons large nostrils widened a few times Aemon's and Samwell's hair was blown about as the Dragon sniffed them, Mormont was sure that Samwell would faint as the Dragon lowered it's head lower till its large brown eyes was looking at them intently.

It made strange noises as though curious about them, Aemon stared at where he thought the Dragon was "What colour is he?" Asked Aemon, Samwell blinked a few times before he squeaked an answer "He's Forrest green with sun set reddish orange on his neck frills and he has dark brown almost black eyes" Said Samwell as he continued to stare at the Dragon that was staring at Aemon.

"Help me down Tarly" He said Samwell stared in horror, he then scrambled down and helped the old Maester down.

Once down Aemon slowly walked forward, his old hands reaching out the Dragon lowered it's self lower and allowed him to place his hands on its neck.

For a short time Aemon stood besides the Dragon, tears slowly falling from his blind eyes.

Aemon cocked his head to one side as the Dragon lowered it's self even more and he heard the wings shift.

"What is he doing?" He asked to no one in particular "I think he wants you to climb on board him" Said Jon in awe as he slowly made his way over to the old Maester and the Dragon.

Aemon blinked and slowly walked over to the Dragons wing, Jon helped him as he climbed up the wing, he was about to get down when Aemon caught his wrist "Stay, my bones are frail and don't have the strength to hold on I need your strength" He said Jon nodded and settled behind Aemon " _Fly"_ Said Aemon in High Valerian, Jon gasped as the Dragon took a few steps forward and gave a few powerful flaps of his great wings with in a few moments to two men of the Nights Watch were flying high above the city, tears continued to stream down Aemon's checks as he flew like his ancestors had on the back of a Dragon.

 **Done! The end bit is a bit of a tribute to the Great Peter Vaughn who played Maester Aemon Targaryen who sadly passed away around Christmas, New Year who was I think in his nineties and was blind I believe.**

 **Chapter Ten Aemon meets his great grand niece as well as his great, great grand niece and nephew as well as the other two Dragons, Mormont meets with the King and Tywin as well as Tyrion.**

 **Jon meets up with Catelyn, Robb, Sansa and Arya as well as Robb's wife Margaery and her family.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Roar and Fire**

 **Authors note: I read a review that said I had not mentioned Eddard so I went back and added Eddard in to the list of crimes listed by Tyrion as for Joffrey his time will come please be patient I will try and conclude this story with in at least twelve chapters, I need more reviews thanks to all those who have marked this as their favourite and are following my story, now on to chapter ten.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **The Red Keep.**

It has taken over an hour to reach the Red Keep, once every now and Mormont looked up to see the green Dragon as it flew over the city, he was grateful that the old Maester got to ride a Dragon like his ancestors had over a hundred years before.

Mormont sighed deeply as he finally reached the Red Keep, after much discussion he was allowed an audience with the Small Council, what he had to discuss was best talked about behind closed doors though he figured he would not be believed, after all until five years ago he would not have believed in White Walkers, Dead soldiers, Spiders the size of horses until he had seen the things with his own eyes.

Mormont walked into the Small Council chambers seating around the table was Lord Tywin at the head of the table next to him the King, besides him sat The Queen Regent besides her sat Grand Maester Pycelle next to him sat Lord Varys besides him sat Prince Oberyn at the end of the table sat Lord Tyrion besides him on the opposite side of the table sat Lord Mace Tyrell finale besides him sat a golden haired young man he did know and next to him sat Ser Kevan Lannister.

"Lord Commander Mormont, you wished to speak to the Small Council about something of great importance" Said Tywin, Mormont nodded "Your Graces, My Lords what I have to say you'll not believe but it is true, The White Walkers are real as are the dead and they are all coming" He said for a moment there was silence, then a few started chuckling "What superstitious nonsense!, Northern stories not doubt meant to induce further rebellion!" Sputtered Pycelle with a shake of his head and a clink of his chain.

Mace Tyrell also spluttered as well "I agree a wet nurses tale, nothing more complete nonsense" Said Tyrell his double chin wobbled.

"I don't think so, I've spent almost seven years in the company of the Free Folk they all have tales of the White Walkers and the dead, why leave Westeros and go to Essos if they just wanted to get past the Wall, why put a whole continent between them and the Wall unless they were running from something" Said Lord Tyrion, the Queen Regent laughed "Are they running from Snarks and Grumpkins as well!" She laughed Lord Tyrion looked at her before he looked at Mormont "Why do you say the White Walkers and their soldiers are coming" He asked Mormont let out a sigh that at least one of the people in the chambers believed him.

"This lad has seen them and killed one of the Whites" He said as he indicated to Samwell "A few months ago three of my Rangers went beyond the Wall Ranging, two of them turned up dead over a month later, dead and cold and seeming frozen solid because a Dire Wolf ripped off the hand of one of them yet there was no smell of rot, later that night the two dead men came to my chambers, my squire and steward ran one of them threw with a sword and pinned it to the wall but it kept moving until it pulled the blade out and went to attack us both with it, by that point the second one had gotten in it was only the quick thinking of my squire by throwing a lantern and setting my chambers a blaze that saved both our lives" He said he looked at the Council the young King looked bored the Queen was just smirking at the story Pycelle was shaking his head "Nonsense absolute nonsense" Muttered Pycelle as was Lord Tyrell yet the others were saying nothing.

"How did you kill the White" Asked Tyrion suddenly Samwell blinked "I used Dragon glass My Lord" Mumbled Samwell, Samwell jumped as Joffrey laughed "He killed a White Walker ha, more like he is just making up a story for being a coward, I should have your tongue ripped out for lying to your king!" Shouted Joffrey, Mormont noticed the subtle rise of an eyebrow from Ser Kevan, "He's not lying" Said Tyrion he was looking at his Father "According to many of the texts that I have read over the last few years say that Dragon glass or Obsidian as it's also called can kill or destroy the Whites as can Valerian steel though I'm not sure if the same can be said about the dead though fire seems to a sure way to permanently kill the dead for good as well as cutting them into bits as well" He said he paused before he continued "When ever the Whites are on the move we have long harsh Winters the last long Winter was only a century or so ago, this Summer has lasted six years and according to the Citadel Winter is coming the temperatures are dropping and the days are getting shorter and the nights are getting longer" Said Tyrion.

Joffrey glared at his little Uncle "A real man does not believe in stupid childish stories only children and little monsters" He scoffed Mormont noticed Ser Kevan's eye brow went a little higher, Tyrion looked at his Nephew "I'd like you to see you say that to a Giant or one of the Free Folk that are out side the city, they all have tales of the Whites and their dead soldiers, and I believe the Lord Commander, why would this Brother of the Nights Watch lie about killing a White or seeing the dead and continue to tell the lie if no one truly believes him there are much better things and more believable things to lie about" Said Tyrion as he continued to look at his Nephew, Mormont could see the King getting flustered at the fact that his Uncle talking to him like he was a mere child and not a King.

"A King does not speak to savages!" Said Joffrey, Tyrion just looked at his Nephew for a long time before he turned and looked at Mormont "Something else happened I believe?" He said for a moment Mormont didn't understand but then he realised what the Lord of the Disputed Lands was talking about he sighed deeply before he spoke he gave a nod.

"Aye a week before my self and my Brother's of the Watch left the North there was an attack at Hardhome, a few of the tribes were still wary of us Southerners they were arguing about going to Essos or going beyond the Wall, when a sudden snow storm rose up it was then they saw the dead coming, the Free Folk had constructed a wooden wall to keep out wild animals, they kept it open as long as they could to allow as many of the people threw as they could before they were forced to bar the gate" He paused before he continued "Every one could hear the people on the other side screaming and the dead screeching, then silence all you could hear was the wind, then we heard axes and other types of blades as well as bodies being pressed and hit ageist the wooden wall, it was then we saw him" Said Mormont with a haunted looked in his grey eyes "On his dead horse the Night King upon a cliff and behind him the other White Walkers, it was then we knew we were about to be over whelmed, we started putting as many people as was possible in to the row boats many started trying to swim towards the waiting ships" Said Mormont as he closed his eyes.

He paused for a moment as he remembered the horror of that day as though it was yesterday.

He opened his eyes and looked at the gathered Lords.

"It was then we heard more screeching, we saw the dead run off the cliff and fall to the ground, soon there was almost a hundred of them in a large pile for a moment they didn't move then they rose, and began running towards the living, we then heard the wooden wall creak as the dead pressed against it, then we saw a White Walker my Squire had gone to get my blade Long Claw, I saw one of the Free Folk attack the Walker, he had a large axe that would cleave any man in two, the Walker had a spear with what looked like a long shard of ice for a blade the axe and spear hit the axe shattered as though it was fragile glass, the spear was then stabbed into the man he died in an instant, my Squire was cornered by the Walker he unsheathed my blade to defend him self the Walker struck but my blade stopped it, I heard a high pitched ring as the spear head and sword hit, the Walker actually looked surprised that the spear was deflected he raised the spear again to strike when my squire strike first I saw the Walker shatter, my blade is Valerian steel" Said Mormont.

The chamber was silent for a few moments before Mormont continued "Then the wooden wall fell the dead came, we had no choice but to run to the one remaining row boats, we could see the Free Folk being slaughtered we rowed out of Hardhome suddenly the dead just stopped at the dock, we all watched as the Night King walk on to the dock calmly as though he was taking a stroll, slowly he raised his arms at first nothing happened then we saw those that had just fallen begin to stir and twitch we saw the dead rise their eyes ice blue, as we rode further out we saw the army that was on the shore line over a hundred thousand strong maybe more" He said.

"This is just a stupid childish story! You just want more men! Well the King does not listen to flights of fancy!" Yelled Joffrey "Be grateful I don't call for your head! Making such demands upon your King!" He screeched loudly the Queen Regent petted his arm "Hush my dear, he's just a foolish old man, who foolishly believes the lies of savages" She cooed to the King, Grand Maester Pycelle nodded "It is obvious that he must have been hallucinating in the vast bleakness of the land beyond the Wall, it does strange things to any man's mind" Said Pycelle with an all knowing nod.

"The problems of the Wall are the concern of the Warden of the North, not this Council" Said Tywin before he stood and left the chambers. Joffrey gave a smug smirked before he strolled out as did the Queen Regent, Grand Maester Pycelle and Lord Mace.

Mormont sighed deeply, "How long before they reach the Wall" Asked Tyrion suddenly Mormont looked at him, he shook his head "Depends My Lord, if they gather more soldiers and which part of the wall they hit, my guess would be ether the Eastwatch-by-the-sea where the Wall meets the sea or the Westwatch-by-the-Bridge where the Wall meets the ice it depends how fast they move and what terrain they have to cover it could be weeks or months" He said as he sat heavily in an empty chair.

Lord Tyrion looked at his Uncle "Do you believe Lord Commander Mormont Uncle?" He asked Ser Kevan frowned before he answered "I'm not saying I believe or disbelieve him Nephew, I'm more concerned about how the people will react, many will not believe it but there are many who will believe and that could very well cause chaos in the city, men will kill for a few coins if it gets them to safety faster, with chaos comes panic and in panic people get killed, I am the Master of Law it is my duty to inforce the law, we simple do not know how the small folk will react to the news, I would though rather have all the information and be prepared and nothing come of it then have no information and the Hell's rain down us and not be prepared at all" Said Kevan, Tyrion smiled at his Uncle he then looked at Prince Oberyn "And you Prince Oberyn?" The Red Viper looked at Mormont "I agree with Ser Kevan I do not say I believe or disbelieve the Lord Commander but I would rather have all the information that is available then not have any information at all and every thing goes to the seven hells" Said Oberyn.

Tyrion gave a nod, he looked back at Mormont "So Lord Commander why don't you and the lad here tells us every thing you know about this enemy beyond the Wall" Said Tyrion he indicated for Samwell to seat down, Samwell looked at Mormont who gave a nod, and the younger man took a seat Tyrion indicated for Mormont to continue his explanation of the new enemy.

He had much to say, as did Samwell, once in awhile they were interrupted with a question before they were asked to continue by the end of it Mormont felt as though the burden of what he knew was finale gone, he looked at those gathered.

"Well I've always wished to go to the Wall" Said Tyrion suddenly, Ser Kevan looked at his Nephew.

"You will go to the Wall?" He asked Tyrion nodded "Yes and my army it sounds like the Nights Watch could use all the help it can get, I'm sure a few Dragons will be most helpful ageist the undead as well as a few more skilled wielders of Valerian steel blades would be most helpful" Said Tyrion.

Ser Kevan gaped at his Nephew, he blinked a few times "The King will not approve nor likely give his permission for you to leave Kings-Landing" Said Kevan, Tyrion gave his Uncle a smile "I don't need my Nephew's permission to leave and I'm not going to ask for it ether" He said Prince Oberyn smirked widely.

Tyrion looked at his Uncle "We will leave with Lord Stark, in a few days I'm sure Lord Mormont wish's to return to the Wall as soon as possible" Said Tyrion, Mormont gave a nod in agreement.

 **Tyrion's camp out side Kings-Landing**

Roz finished mending her man's garment, it still shocked her that she had a man and that he was hers alone, she had left Winter Town not long after King Robert had left to seek her fortune in Kings-Landing, it had been great the first few weeks she earned more in a week then she every had in a month in Winter Town but then it slowly changed she was charged for her bed and board as well as her food, her cosmetics, medicines, her clothes, the days she could not earn any coin for a few days once a month in the end she had ended up owing more money then she earned.

So when Littlefinger was arrested by the Hand of the King she along with many of his whores were more then willing to testify ageist him, all the whores were given a purse of gold and allowed to leave many had simple gone into business on their own where as a few like Roz decided that they wanted a new life so they went to Lord Tyrion's army and sort out a man to protect them.

Roz had soon found a man, he was tall and strong he had been put in charge of a mixed group of Westerosie, Dothraki and Sell Swords all the men were large, strong and rough so they needed some one who was as big as strong and as rough as them.

Her man may not be the handsomest of men but to Roz looks were not every thing she had learned long ago that just because some one was handsome did not mean they a good person.

Roz walked over to the spit, she spread a little oil over the chicken and gave it a turn over the fire, she looked up she smiled as she saw her man, he trudged towards the simple tent they shared, she walked to where the wine was hidden and poured him a tankard full.

She heard him sit heavily on a simple chair his armour creaking as he moved, she walked over to him holding the tankard she gave him a soft smile as she handed it too him, he gave a grunt as he took it she shook her head, he was still unsure how to react to having a woman who didn't need coin to share his bed.

With ease she unbuckled his armour, he gave another grunt as the armour was pulled away and it was set aside he let out a moan as Roz rubbed his sore shoulders, she smiled softly as she sat astride his lap she stroked his scared face tenderly she kissed him softly, he slowly responded to her touch he pulled her closer his large hand cupped her backside pulling her closer, his mouth travelled to her neck his teeth grazed her neck "Your supper will burn" She moaned as her body reacted to his hard cock, her hand itched to go to his breeches and realise what was hidden behind the fabric with a grunt he realised her but one hand held her waist keeping her on his lap.

"We'll be going North soon " He said Roz looked at him she sighed deeply "You could stay here" He offered Roz smiled at him and kissed him softly "No, where you I go, you're my man and I'm your woman, I have nothing to fear up North" She said.

Sandor Clegane looked at the red head who was now sat comfortable on his lap, he knew she had been a whore before but that didn't bother him, all his life the only women that he had ever had were whores, he had never intended to have a woman that he didn't have to pay for yet it had happened quite suddenly, he found he some what enjoyed having a woman in his tent after every day ended he came to his tent to find his supper cooking his few clothes cleaned and mended and his nights were blissful Roz would simple hold and sooth him when the night terrors of the Battle Blackwater came, he only knew a little of her earlier life, he hoped in time she would tell him all her tale.

"When will we be leaving" She asked as she climbed off his lap and went over to his cooking supper she poked the roasted chicken with a fork, she gave a nod satisfied that bird was thoughly cooked she began to cut off a thick thigh and wing and placed them in a metal plate.

Roz walked back over to him, Clegane took the offered plate he gave a nod of thanks before he tore in to the flesh while Roz refilled his tankard, she sat it down next to him before she went back over to the chicken and cut her self some chicken.

"We leave in a few days, same time as the Starks" He finely answered between bites of his chicken Roz nodded as she ate her own chicken "I'll get some furs it'll be cold with Winter so close" She as sipped her own wine Clegane gave a nod "You need coin?" He asked Roz smiled at him and shook her head "You always give me plenty" She said softly as she reached over and squeezed his large hand.

Both looked up as a green Dragon flew over head "I'll never get used to those fucking things" He grumbled as the Dragon landed in the centre of the camp.

Daenerys watched as Rhaegar landed, she raised an eye brow as she spotted two figures in black on his back.

She watched as Rhaegar lowered his wing to allow the two men off his back, it was then that Daenerys noticed that one of the men was an elderly man who was being helped by a much younger man.

Daenerys called to a servant to fetch a comfortable chair for the old man, she waited for the two men to walk over to her she noticed that the old man had tears running down cheeks.

The younger man gave a bow of his head "Your Highness" He said she smiled softly at him "Welcome to our camp Jon Snow" She said she smiled as he gaped at her in shock, a servant walked over carrying a padded chair "Please Uncle be seated" Said Daenerys as she led him towards the chair he smiled softly at her "Thank you Niece" He said as he was led towards the chair he sighed in comfort as he settled in to the chair a soft blanket was placed over his lap to help keep out the evening chill.

Jon could only stare in shock, Daenerys looked at him "My husband has the greatest network of eyes and ears in the known world, I think my husband knows more about you then you do your self" She said softly as she handed Maester Aemon some spiced wine he smiled and took the wine "Your Highness?" He asked Daenerys smiled at the confused look on his face "My husband discovered who your Mother was" She said softly Jon blinked as she walked over to a lock box she pressed the middle of the box and a hidden compartment popped open.

Daenerys pulled out a few sheets of parchment, she looked at Jon and handed him one of the sheets, he took it and read it his dark eyes went wide at what he read he stumbled back and fell in to a chair that had been placed behind him.

He looked back at the parchment his mouth moved up and down in shock "This is a birth certificate" He gasped in shock "It says my Mother was, was..." He couldn't finish he was too shocked "Your Mother was Lyanna Stark of House Stark and your Father was my Brother Rhaegar Targaryen of House Targaryen" Said Daenerys .

Jon stared at the parchment, he blinked as a second parchment was handed to him, he eyes went over the parchment his eyes went impossibly wider "And you are not a bastard, my Brother married your Mother in Dorne" She said softly.

An hour later the children entered the tent they greeted their great, great grand Uncle as well as their recently discovered cousin who was currently sitting in a chair in deep shock a cup of strong wine in his hand.

Daenerys spoke to her great grand Uncle after he had touched her face then placed a wrinkled hand on to her swollen belly a happy smile on his well lined face.

After a short while Jon drank his wine and stood up "I have to speak to Robb" He said Daenerys looked at him and smiled "Of course, I'm sure there is much to discuss you are more the welcomed the join us for the evening meal my husband will be joining us, he may be able to answer a few of your questions" She said Jon looked down at the parchment Daenerys smiled at him "Take them and show them to him they are copy's of the originals which are quite safe in our palace in Pentos" She told him.

Jon bowed his head "Thank you your Highness, I mean Aunt?" He said Daenerys smiled at him and gave a nod "You are most welcome Nephew" She said softly before she walked over to him and gave him a warm hug.

Maester Aemon smiled as he listened to the movement of fabric as Niece and Nephew hugged, off to the side his two other relations sat at a table eating a light supper it warmed his old heart to have a little bit of his family back in his finale years, with a soft smile he wiggled deeper into the chair and closed his eyes to have a nap as he slept he dreamt of his long dead Brothers and Uncles.

Jon left the tent, tucked into his pouch lay the documents that proved that not only was he not Eddard Starks son but also the fact he was not a bastard, he had to admit he was going to take a little pleasure in the fact that all those years of cold states from Lady Catelyn were completely unfounded.

He began to walk towards the Northerners camp when he heard a roar he turned and saw the green Dragon who Daenerys informed him was in fact named after his Father Rhaegar.

Rhaegar looked at him before he lowered his wing, Jon smiled he honestly could not think of a better way to come to see Robb.

Robb stark sat in his tent, soon they would be heading home, his Lady wife had ingratiated herself into the hearts of the proud Northern Lords.

He was still not sure how his Mother felt about Margaery, he knew his Sister Sansa was completely taken with her Sister in law who had taken her under her wing and was teaching Sansa the politics of the South.

Arya had changed, he wasn't sure how he felt about Arya hanging around with a Blacksmith who was around the same age as himself, his baby sister was completely smitten by the muscular Blacksmith though she would never admit it out loudly of course.

His Mother of course was horrified that Arya had been in Essos with this commoner and had killed with the very thin blade given to her by Jon, Catelyn was in despair as her youngest Daughter continued to wear clothes more suited to a boy and came back to their tent in the evening covered in soot from helping her Blacksmith at his foundry in Lord Tyrion's camp during the day.

It also didn't help that what little table manners Arya had, had were truly forgotten she used her hands and drank quite strong ales like any man.

Robb shook his head, he jumped when he heard a loud thump he stood and stepped out side his tent, his eyes went wide as he saw standing in front of the tent stood one of Lord Tyrion's Dragon's.

"Hello Robb!" Called a voice Robb looked up he gasped seating on top of the Dragon sat his half Brother Jon Snow.

Robb stared in shock as the Dragon lowered it's wings to allow Jon to climb down, Robb blinked as Jon pattered the Dragon large nose a few times once he was on the ground.

Lady Catelyn could only stare at the sight of the large shadow that was out side the tent, she could hear Robb talking to some one, Arya was helping him self to some sausages much to Catelyn dismay Arya was cutting the sausage with a simple dagger she then dipped it in a source a few seconds later Robb walked on followed by Jon Snow.

Arya saw him, she jumped up and threw her self at Jon and hugged him tightly.

Catelyn frowned at the sight of her husband's bastard, she still saw him as a threat to her children she wanted to know why he was here and not freezing up at the Wall.

"I have something to show you" Said Jon as he realised Arya who was grinning up at her Brother, he reached into his pouch he pulled out parchments and handed them to Robb "These are just copy's but the originals are in Pentos" He said.

Catelyn frowned not liking the idea of Jon handing any kind of secret message to Robb, she feared that maybe Ned had legitimised Jon, Robb unfolded the parchments and read one of them, his eyes went wide he looked at the other parchment his eyes went wider he stumbled in to a chair he sat heavily.

An hour later Catelyn made her way to Lord Tyrion's tent, she had to taking of him she was very confused, a Squire announcement her and escorted into the tent.

She found Lord Tyrion seating in a comfortable chair a thick tome in his hands "Ah Lady Catelyn I see your husband's Nephew has revealed the truth" He asked Catelyn sighed deeply "Why didn't Ned tell me!" She demanded Tyrion frowned at her "And you not treating Jon with kindness over the last 18 years is excusable if you had known, I would have thought as a Mother it would be easy for you to care for a Motherless child" He said his voice harsh "Jon had and has no claim at all, he had three legitimate Brothers ahead of him and then two legitimate Sisters after them he was never a threat, yet you always treated him coldly for the supposed crime of his Father" He said Catelyn bowed her head in shame knowing she should have been kinder to Jon "I have no excuse, I just felt so threatened, I don't even know why I felt so angry towards him" She said Tyrion smiled at her "I think when you get back to Winterfell, if you still have them re-read the letters you received from Littlefinger, it may explain your anger towards Jon" Said Tyrion.

 **The Red Keep a few days later.**

King Joffrey glared at his little Uncle, he wanted to order him to remain out side his city, yet he knew that he had no authority over the vast Essos army and they would not obey him, what was even more annoying was the fact that his other Uncle had been realised from his vows to the King's Guard so that he could be his Grandfather could have his heir, for some reason his Mother had tried to convince him that his Uncle's Jaime's place was protecting him.

After a very silent threat from his smallest Uncle and Joffrey was wishing him a safe journey.

Meanwhile Cersei fumed with rage, Jaime had at some point gone to Father and had agreed to be his heir of Casterly Rock, she had pleaded with him not to leave her alone, she tried to use her feminine wiles to bring him back to her but he had refused, he pointed out that she had no trouble finding some one to share her bed after all she had dragged their cousin Lancel into her bed once he was gone, as well as bedding all three of the Kettleblack Brothers at a later date as well as a few others, she had shed a few tears telling him that she was so lonely after he's captured that she had not been in her right mind.

She had even tried to hint that maybe she had been raped but he just looked at her not believing her, the Kettleblack's may not be the smartest of men but they weren't that stupid as to rape the Mother of the King though he wouldn't put it past any one of the Brothers to rape a woman.

Cersei refused to beg some she was the Queen, she promised Jaime that she would get rid of all her supposed lovers but he was not seated with a bow he turned and left Cersei screamed out rage.

She refused to attend the court she feigned sickness, she sipped her wine, there was a knock "Come!" She shouted the door opened to reveal Ser Osfryd Kettleblack her green eyes roamed over the tall knight she licked her lips he may not be Jaime but there was something about the Kettleblack Brothers that excited her.

The knight seemed to know what she wanted he smirked as he bolted the door and made his way over to her.

"You assume much Ser!" She said as he roughly pulled her up his gauntleted hand grabbed her backside and pressed her ageist him, her hand went to his breeches and tugged at the laces.

Ser Osfryd smirked down at her, as he pushed her on to her bed, he knew what she wanted he took hold of her fine gown in one swift move ripped open her gown and tore away her small clothes, his dark eyes grazed over Cersei's now naked body he smirked as she took hold of his swollen cock, he took hold of her hand and removed it and pinned it above her head along with the other both now held in his large hand, she hissed and struggled under him letting him know what she wanted, his thigh pushed open her thighs then with out any warning he thrust into her, Cersei hissed her green eyes flashed with lust "Harder!" She hissed Ser Osfryd smirked he was not the sort of man who disobeyed his Queen and gave her what she demanded.

After Ser Osfryd left Cersei lay in her bed she had to get Jaime back, he was hers no one else's, she had needs, needs that Jaime was not always available for, she climbed out of her bed not even bothering to cover up a smirk threatened to spread across her face as long as Jaime didn't know who shared her bed she could keep all three Kettleblack Brothers she knew how to keep them interested and out of the three Brothers Ser Osfryd was her favourite he was the only one other then Jaime who could make her grateful that she was woman.

She decided she would give him a month or so then she would get him to come back on some pretence, and she knew he would come crawling back, she poured her self some wine.

She had been patient for nearly twenty years, she could wait a few more years her son was King, her Father can't live for ever she smirked maybe even he could be encouraged to die sooner rather then later, she sipped her wine, the only problem that she could see was the little monster but hopefully he would be far away or even back among the savages in Essos where he belonged along with that whore of his as well as those fire breathing beasts of his and his two things that were his children, Cersei was not truly convinced that her Brother was their Father more likely they were their Cousin Daven's bastards, ether way Cersei saw them as a threat to her children they had more of a claim then her children but first she would get Jaime back to her then she would deal with the threats to her children as well as the threat to her power.

 **Done I wanted to get this out before the next episode it's a little shorter the normal, I wasn't sure if Cersei had slept with Osfryd Kettleblack let alone his Brothers but I thought why not.**

 **In chapter eleven Tyrion, his army, the Starks and the men of the Nights Watch leave for the North.**

 **I have started another story that has been inspired by a number of time travel stories, I'm not sure if I'll start realising it during this week or when I've finished Roar and Fire not sure yet.**

 **I've also had an idea for a Game of Thrones cross over with Stargate Atlantis I'm just trying to figure out when during the series it shall take place any ideas, any way please review need more feed back!.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Roar and Fire**

 **Chapter 11**

The massive army slowly marched away, along with the Northerners, Tyrion's army and the men of the Nights Watch, Ser Kevan, Ser Daven and Prince Oberyn were also going with them to attain the truth of what was really going up North.

It had been decided that Tommen would spend a year at Casterly Rock before he Squired for ether of the Prince's of Dorne, much to Cersei's very vocal protests, he would travel with Jaime to the Westerlands.

Cersei stared as the area around Kings-Landing slowly emptied, she glared as she watched as the banners of House Lannister moving among the banners of House Tyrell and Stark, she fumed at the very thought of any House marching long side her House, she was loosing all her children first Myrcella was sent to Dorne then her youngest was being sent to Casterly Rock, Joffrey was all but lost to her now what with crown firmly on his golden head, he felt he did need her now he was king, he didn't need anyone he was strong just as she raised him to be though he was supposed to always have need of her.

What had truly angered her other then Jaime abandoning her was the thought that her Father planned to sell her off once again, he coldly told her she would wed and breed as though she was some thoroughbred mare, she had flatly refused but he told she would be wed before the birth of the new century as would Jaime.

This truly sent Cersei's mind reeling at the very thought of her twin taking some other woman to his bed, she knew he had never had any other woman except her, if any woman caught his eye she made sure that the woman was punished, there had been a nine year old serving girl who had caught Jaime's attention, so to punish her, Cersei had the girl accused of stealing a bracelet she smirked as the girl had been flogged, the fact she lost an eye only satisfied Cersei even more and Jaime was once again paid attention only to her.

Cersei turned back into the Red Keep, she silently fumed as she walked towards her chambers, she had to reclaim her power, she would not let her Father take it all, she was the power of the crown not him, Cersei entered her chambers.

She walked over to her wine she poured herself some, she took a sip she had to come up with a plan.

She had thought of having Tyrion's supposed children including the one unborn creature assassinated, but the children were never truly alone nor was Daenerys, also Cersei had no idea how Tyrion's Dragon's would react to their sudden death.

Cersei sipped her wine, her mind spun madly the same was with Tyrion, but it wasn't just the Dragons it was the Dothraki, the Unsullied, army of Wildlings and Westrosi army they were loyal to only Tyrion they would fall on Kings-Landing in vengeance.

No the only one who she could possible deal with would be her Father, a smile slowly crossed her face as a plan formed in her mind, if she could kill her Father, it would prevent her from having to remarry, she would remain Queen, she would be the only adviser her son would ever need, the smile grew she let out a laugh.

She could clearly see how everything thing would workout she would tell her son that a King doesn't not concern himself with the pity details after all his Father had ruled for nearly twenty years he never had dealt with the small details and if had not been for that boar then his Father would most likely have ruled for another twenty years.

She sipped her wine, as the plan formed in her mind, no Queen would rule instead of her, no matter how young and beautiful she was, again she sipped her wine she could put off her son from marrying for awhile, as long as he didn't marry then she would be the only true Queen.

She was born too be Queen, and she would remain the Queen, the Iron Throne was hers, if anyone saw her smile then they would be concerned about her mental health.

Cersei grinned even more, the Seven Kingdoms would be hers, she finished her wine, she had a Small Council meetings to attend if only to annoy her Father.

She left her chambers her head held high every inch a Queen, she never noticed the tiny hole in the ceiling of her chambers nor the eye that watched her, after all who would notice a little mouse as it scurried along.

Carefully the hole was covered.

Hanna had been one of Lord Tyrion's Mice for many years, her task was to observe Queen Cersei when she was in her chambers and report anything that could affect the realms or Lord Tyrion's favourite Nephew and his Niece.

There were other Mice who's tasks were to observe Lord Tywin as well as the King, Hanna had witnessed Queen Cersei bed her own Brother many times before his capture as well as when she bed her Cousin Ser Lancel as well as the Kettleblack Brothers, Hanna would write a report of her observations of the Queen after many years of overseeing Cersei, Hanna knew her pretty well, and Hanna could tell Cersei was plotting something she would also pass this on to Lord Varys who's own Little Birds also observed the royal court both Lord Tyrion's and Varys's vast spy networks worked in conjunction with each other instead of ageist each other it was a well oiled machine, they often knew plots well before they could take root, but there were some things that had happened that were beyond the ears of the Little Birds or Tyrion's Mice.

Hanna quietly made her way to Lord Varys's chambers she knew every secret passage way in Kings-Landing as did every Mouse and Little Bird and Hanna was glad that she knew of the passage ways after she discovered the great stock pile of Wildfire that had been seating under the capital for the last twenty years, she knew that there was nothing to say what Cersei had planned but it was clear that the Queen Regent had something up her sleeve.

Hanna entered Lord Varys's chambers, he looked up not at all surprised to see her "The Queen Regent is planning something" She said simply "I don't know what she has planned but I saw the look on her face it doesn't bode well for any of her supposed enemy's" She said Varys nodded "I assume her Grace is on her way to the small council?" He asked Hanna nodded.

"Was any one with her?" He asked Hanna shook her head "No but I believe she will send for one of the Kettleblack's at some point" She said Varys again nodded a door opened and a Little Bird entered "Ahn I take it the Sparrows have arrived in the city" He asked the Little Bird nodded "Yes and See Lancel Lannister is among them, he seems to have found religion after his wounding at Blackwater" said the Little Bird, Varys raised a brow at the new bit of information.

"Continue to observe them I wouldn't put it past Her Grace to try and use these Sparrows to forward her own a gender, though from what I have learnt about these Sparrows they would be very interested in the accusations that are whispered about her, despite his appearance of a mere humble Septon who closely follows the supposed true teachings of the Seven, this High Sparrow as his follows call him plays the Game far better the her Grace" Said Varys as he wrote a message to Lord Tyrion he looked at Hanna "Continue to observe her in her chambers take note who she meets with, I'm sure Lord Tyrion has a few Mice in the Sept of Baelor" He said with a smile Hanna raised an eyebrow despite to cooperation between the two networks neither admitted too how many eyes and ears they had.

Varys smiled and went back to his report "How was Ser Lancel physical?" He asked, the Little Bird shook his head "He looks like a man ten years older then he truly is I'd say that if I had not seen Ser Lancel before the Battle of Blackwater, I would say he was a younger Brother to his Father Ser Kevan and not his oldest son" He said Varys raised a brow again he knew that Ser Lancel was at a minimum barely ten years younger then Lord Tyrion who had celebrated thirty name days at least, yet looked like he was only a very few years older the his wife who was twelve years younger then him.

After a few minutes the Little Bird and Hanna disappeared back into the hidden passages ways of the Red Keep.

Varys braced him self to deal with the Small council, as he entered the chambers he noticed who was there he also noticed that the Masters of Coin, Agriculture and Horticulture and Engineering and Architecture were not present, he recalled though that the Maester's where heading towards the Fingers to process all that had been found in the what had been Littlefinger holdings and what could be sent to the royal coffers and what could be reused to help with the repair work of Kings-Landing.

The Queen Regent was seating next to her son looking as regal as ever, at the head of the table sat Lord Tywin besides him sat Grand Maester Pycelle a seat over sat Lord Mace Tyrell.

The King looked bored, in fact he looked like Lord Tywin had taken away his favourite toy, which likely he had as the King took perverse pleasure in shooting the poorest of the poor from his window as they searched threw the thrown away scrapes and rubbish from Red Keep.

Varys reported at the arrival of the Sparrows, he noticed the flash of concern of Cersei's face at the mention of Ser Lancel joining the religious order, Tywin frowned not liking the idea of any member of the main branch of House Lannister joining any kind of order that demanded celibacy from their members, Lancel was young enough to marry and breed.

After a few minutes the meeting ended.

Cersei as Hanna had predicted summoned one of the Kettleblack's, Ser Osney Kettleblack was the youngest of the Three Brothers and the one who was the easiest to manipulate with her body.

"Ser Osney" She purred her green eyes roamed over the young man he was as dark as his Brothers almost as dark as a Clegane, Cersei felt a tingle at the thought of Gregor Clegane, the man may have been a near brainless killing machine but he was no fool when it came to what would have happened to him if he had hurt her at all when she took him to her bed, he was not her first man that had been Jaime but he had been the next.

Cersei shook her head to clear her mind of the now dead Clegane, she focussed on Ser Osney, she smiled at him she knew had him the moment she knelt before him and undid his breeches.

After she had gotten Ser Osney's agreement she had made him promises as she did to all of the Kettleblack's, now that one part of her plan was in place, her new concern was her Cousin Lancel she had hoped he would be safely married off to Gatehouse Ami, Walder Frey's Granddaughter but it turned out that Lancel had found the Gods.

Cersei poured her self some wine, she had to bring Lancel back under control she had to find out what he wanted, she smirked she wondered if her cousin was still under the delusion that they had some kind of relationship, he had of course merely been a replacement until Jaime return to her, Cersei wondered if maybe he still wanted her, not that she could blame him she was a beautiful woman, certainly more beauty then Gatehouse Ami or any other woman in seven kingdoms,

Cersei smirked even as she sipped her wine, she knew she could bring Lancel back to heal, she may even promise him a better marriage with some young cousin in future, if there was one thing Cersei knew it was men rarely thought with the head on their shoulders and often thought with what hung between their legs.

 **The Great Sept of Baelor**

Cersei walked into the sept, it seemed the Sparrows had made them selves comfortable, she wrinkled her noise as she saw then scrubbing floors she could see what she thought maybe was the former High Septon he was naked his back striped where he had been beaten with reeds he was on his knees scrubbing the floor "Your Grace are you hear to pray" Said a voice she turned there stood her Cousin his hair cut very short and almost white, she noticed that he looked much older in fact she thought for a second he looked like Jaime even more then usual , she soon collected her self "No Cousin I have come to see you, you have not come to visit since you returned to King's-Landing" She said softly making sure he got a good view of her bosom, she felt a little surprise that his eyes had not travelled to her chest "My place is here in the presence of the Gods repenting for my great sins" He said Cersei blinked a few times before she smiled at him "And what great sins did you commit?" She asked he looked at her "I fornicated with you, I aided in the untimely death of your royal husband" He said Cersei blinked up at him she would have sagged in relief if she was any one less then who she was, her cousin only confessed to laying with her and being in part responsible for Roberts death.

She gave him a sad smile "It was a trying time for all, and Robert always drank too much, I some times thought that it would ether be the drink or some form of violence that would take him" She said softly Lancel looked at her.

"You too must repent your sins as well" He said Cersei looked at him "Pardon?" She said as she looked up at him Lancel folded his hands "You committed adultery while you were still in mourning for your late husband, in the eyes of the Seven you are still wed, I seduced you while you were in mourning" He said Cersei blinked a few more times "You must cleanse your soul, the sin weights heavy upon the soul" He said Cersei could only stare at her cousin as he spouted he religious diatribe, Cersei took a step back "My soul is not in need of cleansing" She said as she took another step back "All men's souls are in need of cleansing" Said a voice Cersei spun around behind her now stood a older man who may have been the same age as her Father.

Cersei was sure she had seen this old man on the floor scrubbing not long ago.

"Your Grace" He said with a slight bow of his head "I am called by my Brother's and Sisters the High Sparrow" He said with a slight chuckle Cersei stood straighter "I am not a man, I am a Queen, and if all men's souls need cleansing why did you not try and cleanse my Brother Tyrion's soul?" She demanded her head held high, the High Sparrow smiled "Lord Tyrion, has done much good, he has more or less ended slavery in Essos, he had saved many lives with his many deeds" He said.

Cersei frowned hating the whole idea of this self righteous Septon approving of the little monster the High Sparrow walked around her "But you your Grace have been accused of many foul deeds, the most grievous are the claims made by Stannis Baratheon that you lay with your own twin Brother and that this resulted in issue between you both three times as well as laying with your own Cousin when you were still wed to his Grace King Robert, may God's watch over his soul" He said Cersei held her head higher.

"These are outrageous lies!, surely the Gods have punished Stannis because of his lies!" She said she glared at the High Sparrow he piously folded his old hands "A Dragon is not an instrument of the Gods, questions must be answered for your souls sake" He said Cersei stepped away, she was a Lioness she would not back down from a upstart peasant "I am Queen!, Remember your place Septon!" She hissed.

"I am sorry your Grace, you are a Dowager Queen, your Son King Joffrey will marry and his bride will be Queen" Said the High Sparrow in way that one would talk tons particularly simple child.

Cersei fumed, she spun away and walked out of the Sept, yet another she would have to deal with along with Lancel, she stepped into her litter, first she would deal with her Father then with this upstart High Sparrow, how dare he talk to her as though she was a great sinner, she was Queen she would always been Queen, no one will ever take it from her, after everything she had endured for the last twenty years of her marriage to Robert, a man who continued to mourn the Northern whore who he had never had a chance to bed, Cersei fumed as the litter made it's way threw the streets, she had gotten a little vengeance on Robert for their wedding night when he cried Lyanna Starks name when the marriage was consummated, she had hoped her first child would be Jaime's and had truly thought that the first was Jaime's.

She had almost screamed when she clearly saw the thick black hair of Roberts spawn, he had proved to be his Father's son when he filled his lungs and screamed loudly she refused to even hold him, she pleaded with Jaime to kill him or find way to kill it, she refused to give the babe a name she told all of her court that he would die soon she could tell, she told them.

After nearly two weeks Cersei had enough and slipped into the wet nurses room, she looked down at the sleeping baby, she glared at the dark hair, she picked up a small pillow, something tugged at her heart but she was a Lioness she hardened her heart, it wasn't hers and Jaime's it was Roberts, she refused to acknowledge the tears that streamed down her checks as she smothered the life out of her first born, her next child would be Jaime's she would make sure of it.

She had played the mourning Mother, when the next day she was awoken by the screams of the wet nurse, when she found the cold dead body of Roberts son, she wept for her dead son.

Cersei though smiled inside, she didn't understand why Jaime looked at her so coldly for over a month, didn't he understand their child would be the next King of the Seven Kingdoms not Roberts.

The litter jerked Cersei out of her memory, she had refused to even think about the little life she had snuffed out over twenty years ago after all it wasn't the first life she had taken.

She had killed her companion Melara Hetherspoon, to prevent the prophecy from coming to pass and had not Maggy's prophecy of Melara's death come to pace, Cersei had not thought of her companion for over thirty years, the screams of Melara where ignored as she pleaded with Cersei to help her with her badly broken leg, Cersei had turned away and ignored the other girl's pleas for help.

She had gone back to Casterly Rock and said nothing as men went out in search of the missing girl, she said nothing when the girls bloated dead body was removed from the well, nor when Melara's Mother collapsed to the floor upon seeing her daughter.

Though if she was brutally honest with herself, Melara was not her first kill, after all she had killed her Mother over thirty years before, if her Mother had not gotten pregnant, then she would still be alive and not dead and buried under Casterly Rock.

Though in truth it was Tyrion whom she had been trying to kill, and she had heard one of the maids talking about drinking a cup of Moon tea to get rid of an unwanted pregnancy, so Cersei had dared Melara to get some Moon tea leaves from Creylen's office.

Cersei had then ground up the Moon tea leaves until they were a fine powder, she had then sprinkled the powder in to her Mother's mulberry wine.

That night Joanna had woken up screaming, her bed sheets soaked in blood, Cersi simple sat in her chambers preparing her self to weep for her now dead sibling, but then soon everything would be back to normal with just her, Jaime and their Mother after all why did their parents require another child they had her and Jaime.

Cersi shook her head of the thoughts that clambered in her mind, it was not her fault that her Mother had died it was all Tyrion's fault she told herself, if he had never been conceived then Cersei would not have sort away to make her Mother loose the baby and she would still be alive today.

Cersei made her way into the Red Keep, she saw Set Osney she gave him a slight nod, hopefully the young knight had not failed her, though she would miss him, she knew she would have to deal with him before long.

A few hours later Cersei looked at the folded bit of parchment, in her hand she held her future, a future free of her Father, who saw her as nothing more then a piece on a game board whom he could move from one place to another on a whim.

She sighed deeply, now she had to find away to get her Father to take the powder, she walked threw the corridors trying to think of away to slip it to her Father, she somehow found her self in the Tower of the Hand, he wasn't there thankfully, suddenly her eyes settled on a dark bottle, she smirked, she knew that it held that disgusting dark beer that was the only vice her Father had that she knew of, no one else would dare drink from that bottle, the members of her family who loved that swill, her twin and her golden boy Joffrey among them guarded their bottles like ravenous lions guarding their meal.

She took a quick look down the corridor and saw it was empty, she picked up the bottle and pulled out the cork she wrinkled her nose at the smell, she put the bottle back down and pulled out the parchment.

Hanna watched as Cersei poured the powder into the bottle of dark beer, thankfully Hanna could clearly see that it was not one of the bottles Lord Tyrion had gifted his Father, she watched as Cersei swirled the bottle a few times, before she set the bottle back down and pushed the cork back in to place.

Hanna could only watch as Cersei began to walk out of the room when Lord Tywin entered, Hanna looked up to see one of Varys Little Birds , they both looked back at the room they watched as Cersei pleaded with her Father not to make her marry again but as expected he would not be budged on the matter.

After a few minutes, Cersei walked out, Hanna moved her hands explaining what had happened, the Little Bird nodded he looked back at the room as Hanna went towards Cersei's rooms.

Hanna knew the Little Bird would get into the Hands office at the first opportunity to replace the beer.

Hanna could only hope that Lord Tywin would not be too thirsty tonight before the Little Bird is able to replace the bottled beer.

 **End of chapter Eleven, does anyone like Cersei at all I wonder, I thought it would be a good idea to see if maybe the real reason Cersei hates Tyrion is not because his birth killed Joanna but maybe because her attempt to kill Tyrion actually killed her Mother and not him, I also wanted to show Cersei being capable of killing a child that is not Jaime's as well as taking vengeance on Robert for his whoring, womanising and his continued love for Lyanna Stark as well as mentioning Melara Hetherspoon, Cersei killed Melara by pushing her down an abandoned well fearing that she would tell every one including her Father Tywin that they had gone in to the woods and talked to Maggy the Frog.**

 **Any idea what poison Cersei put in Tywin's bottle I'm stuck between arsenic or hemlock I'm looking for something that would cause Tywin to throw up violently and cause him to be paralysed unable to move and have Cersei tell him that the rumours about her and Jaime are true, I want something that potential could leave Tywin a quadriplegic for life.**

 **What better fate could a man like Tywin deserve then be unable to move at all, unable to communicate his will other then with his eyes to any one, trapped in his own body for the rest of his days, should that be Tywin's fate or should the poison kill him slowly.**

 **I had hoped that I could finish in twelve chapters but it seems I have more in mind for this, hopefully we'll get back to Tyrion and every one else but maybe we'll stay in Kings-Landing for an extra chapter, I intend to deal with the High Sparrow and Lancel, maybe even Joffrey to really make Cersei flip out completely, any one have any suggestions about how Joffrey dies, may be he could drink some of Tywin's dark beer afterwards? Or should he maybe die in some stupid way, a one in a million sort of thing.**

 **I'm also currently writing my next two GOT stories one of them a cross over to Stargate Atlantis the cross over had a bit of a dark beginning but it won't run threw the whole story I'm not sure how long these two story's will be, I can't seem to really write one shots or fairly short stories so those too may become epics as well also not sure when I will start posting.**

 **Please review and give suggestions.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Roar and Fire**

 **Author Note: This story will be very Tywin centred.**

 **Can the White Walkers raise plot bunny's!?, I think they can because I have had several ideas coming at me and nibbling at me until I at least type something so I have now got four stories going with three more titled but I will not really start the other three until I ether finish this or finish The Lions in the Tower which I have recently started writing the next chapter to which is about a third of the way threw so far, now on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Tower of the Hand, the Red Keep.**

Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King stood in his solar everything was set for the next day's work, his eyes slide over to the enticing dark bottle, he shook his head, his dark beer was for when his duty's for that day were done, it was a pleasure for him to sit back in his comfortable bed and sip the dark beverage while he read a book or a report before he went to sleep _._

He sighed deeply, the days of Hand of the King were long and the nights were short, he sighed again, he was tempted to have his guard send for Shae, they had an agreement she pleasure him when he had need of her in return she is well looked after with gold, silks and a fine Manse to live in and she shared no other man's bed.

He found he thoughly enjoyed the Essos born woman, he knew he could never marry her, though he did promise her if she bore him any children they too would be looked after.

He shook his head, he could not risk Shae with Cersei skulking around, that woman saw every attractive woman as a threat to her position, he would have to find the time the next day to visit his Mistress he refused to call her a Whore.

Many would call Tywin a hypocrite, for taking by a low born woman to his bed but Tywin did not see it as that, after all his Father flaunted his Mistress, Tywin never flaunts any of his Mistress's they are all secret and the women well paid for their silence, his bastards by them are all well placed ether as Maester's, Septon's or Pages to varies House's across Westeros what had shocked Tywin was the fact he had a number of Dwarfs among them proving that his seed was where the taint of Dwarfism came from, what had truly shocked Tywin was a note he had received from Tyrion a number of years ago after he had started to build his empire in Essos, warning his Father if he harmed any of his half siblings no matter their appearance he would feel Tyrion's claws.

Tywin was impressed with Tyrion's threat, he respected it, a man took care of family no matter what side of the bed sheet they were born on, it had startled Tywin when he discovered that one of his bastards was now the new Master Coin, fortunately he had dark hair like his Mother, Tywin had to wonder how Tyrion knew of his half Brother's skill with numbers as well as his joy of a mathematical challenge or the fact that Guyne was a Maester, he shook his head again he didn't know how he felt about his legitimate children interacting with his bastards.

He sighed deeply, he had to use the privy before he turned in for the night, he removed his clothes and walked into the privy.

He didn't hear the secret trap door open, the little bird slipped quitely in to the room and replace the beer bottle with another, though there was some of the poison that Cersei had poured in to the beer though there wasn't nearly enough to kill Tywin, it would though give him the fright of his life when he spent the next couple of days trapped with in his body.

The little bird slipped out quietly as he had slipped in, Tywin none the wiser, Tywin re-entered his rooms he walked over to where his beer sat he opened the beer and inhaled the fine aroma, he poured the beer in to a glass and he recorked the bottle and carried the glass to his bed as he walked his picked up a few sheets of parchment.

Tywin settled in his bed, he sipped his beer and began to read a report once in awhile he would sip his beer, after almost an hour the parchment fell onto the bed Tywin frowned as he tried to move his hand but for some reason his hand would not move Tywin's head fell back yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move.

Tywin lay there for the rest of the night, he woke to hear his Squire preparing his cloths, Tywin tried to open his mouth yet still his mouth would not obey his brain, the only thing he could move was his eyes.

His Squire came over and at once saw that something was wrong "My Lord?" He said as he looked at him "I'll fetch the Maester" He said before he fled the room.

Tywin lay there waiting, he refused to become scared a few minutes later Grand Maester Pycelle hobbled in after a brief examination Pycelle pronounced that Tywin had suffered a form of stroke leaving him completely paralysed, Tywin had never wished to frown so much in his life at the bumbling fool.

Tywin could only glare at him, he took a little joy in being able to intimate Cersei's Pet though he knew Cersei would easily convince him to maybe to slip something to her Father, after all she had arranged her husband death with ease his death no doubt would be no harder her.

Tywin didn't fear death, he feared not being able to defend himself but he refused to show his fear after all he was still the Old Lion of the Rock.

After a short time Tywin was left alone trapped in his an mind, but one thing no one seemed to have taken to consideration was the fact that Tywin may not be able to move but his bowls did he closed his eyes to try and control his bodies natural reactions, if he came threw this he was going to make who ever did this pay and pay hard.

For a moment he thought Tyrion had done the deed but Tywin quickly rejected it, Tyrion was more into eye to eye confrontation rather then slipping something into a drink, Tyrion faced his enemy's and looked them in the eye before he killed them, Tywin squeezed his eyes closed.

He heard a door open then close, he opened his eyes he looked at the door he saw no one there, he suddenly saw two black head's bobbing across the room.

He blinked as the two heads were followed by two bodies he blinked as his eyes settled on a male and female dwarf, the man looked nearly identical to Tyrion save the fact he was at least a few years younger, he was clean shaven and had short black hair and didn't have s long scar across his face next him stood the female dwarf who also had black hair, he blinked as he recognised them as yet more of his bastards, the man was called Autumn named because he was born in an Autumn before a long Winter, the woman was named Jasmine after the night flowering plant.

Autumn had gone to the Citadel and had forged his chain, once he had his chain he went to serve Genna at the Twins as she didn't trust Walder Frey's Maester, Jasmine was in service with a order that attended the wounded and the sick they were an off shoot of the Silent Sisters though their order rarely served out side the Westerlands nowadays, unless doing service with an army.

Jasmine was dark eyed like her late Mother, she walked over to Tywin she was carrying a tray that had fresh linings, a bowl of hot water, a bar of soap and towels she placed the tray on a chest of draws, "Blink once for yes twice for no, do you need the privy My Lord?" She asked her voice soft Tywin blinked once, Jasmine gave a kind smile and pulled down the blankets and pulled his legs out Tywin felt the bed dip as Autumn climbed on to the bed.

With surprising strength, Jasmine and Autumn managed to manoeuvre Tywin to the edge of the bed.

As quickly as was humanly possible Tywin emptied his bladder and bowls, which was a little shaming for Tywin but he knew his bastards always did their duties, Jasmine wiped him clean, while Autumn took the chamber pot and examined the contents, Jasmine settled him back down after she striped him of his night shirt and placed a cloth across his middle, she then walked over to the bowl of water she took one of the cloth and dipped it in to the bowl she then gave it a squeeze, once as much water as possible was rung out Jasmine began to wash him with quick swipes of the cloth, she then took another cloth after she discarded the used one and damped it and gave it a squeeze she then picked up the bar of soap and rubbed it on the damp cloth until a lather appeared she then washed him once more with quick swipes she noticed that he was watching Autumn as he continued to examine the contents of the chamber pot "He's checking to see if anything else was slipped to you" She told him as she discarded the second cloth and picked up a third and dampened it and squeezed it she the swiped it over his body removing the soap.

With in ten minutes Tywin was bathed, in a fresh night shirt and lend up comfortable ageist a pile of pillows, Jasmine picked up the dirty cloths and the dirty night shirt and took them and the cold bowl of water away leaving Autumn to finish up, Autumn managed to get a thin broth down his throat as well as some water.

"Nothing else has been given to you, if something else had been given it would have taken effect by now" Said Autumn as he placed a cloth over the chamber pot "Depending how much was given, you should have a return of mobility with in a few hours to a day or so" He said explaining "Any tingling in the digits" He asked as he picked up a hand, Tywin blinked twice Autumn nodded "Good, can you feel this?" He asked as he pricked Tywin's finger with a pin Tywin blinked once every time a finger was pricked as well as when his toes were also pricked, again Autumn nodded satisfied "Good no nerve damage" Said Autumn as he put the pin back, Autumn looked over to the covered chamber pot.

"I'd better empty that" He said before he waddled over to the chamber pot "I'll be back in a in a bit" He promised before he picked up the cover chamber pot and walked into the privy.

A few seconds later his chamber door opened to reveal Cersei, she smiled at him "Still alive I see, my you are stubborn never mind you'll be dead soon, and I will guide my Son not you I will get Tommen back, I will raise him, I will get Jaime back, no whore you decide to marry him to will have him, he's mine alone, he'll come back to me" She smiled "You see Father Stannis was telling the truth, Robert isn't my children's Father, I've only had one child by Robert and I killed it, I hated Robert for ever touching me!" She said she closed her eyes before she opened them again.

"It doesn't matter now, he is dead, along with that whore Lyanna Stark, sadly every time I try and kill Tyrion something interferes, I tired to kill him before he was born but like what would become the norm for him he didn't have the decency to die no he lived but Mother died, why the moon tea didn't kill him and let him pour out of Mother instead of her life's blood I don't know, if Mother had not gotten pregnant then I would not have had to give Mother the moon tea" She said with a laugh Tywin stared at her in shock.

"I killed Melara Hetherspoon too, I remember her screaming in the well begging me to help her out of the well, I couldn't risk her returning to the Rock and blabbing to every one that we had gone to see the witch in the Forrest, she actually asked if she was going to marry Jaime!, As if I would allow Jaime to marry any woman he belongs to me."

Cersei continued to talk as though something long over due was forcing it self out "Long as no one knew the prophecy then it wouldn't come to pass, she tasted my blood "Three questions you may ask," she said "When will I wed the Prince," I asked, "Never. You will wed the King." She answered I then asked "I will be Queen though?." She smirked at me and said "Aye, Queen you shall be...until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear", I was angry but I asked my finale question "Will the King and I have children?" she smiled at me with her ugly yellow teeth and she answered "Oh, aye. Six and ten for him, four for you".

Cersei kept going "I was confused why would I have four yet the King would have six and ten, she smiled even more as she spoke "Gold shall be three of their crowns though one shall have a golden shroud one will have a black crown and be strong of limb, and when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you" she then looked at Melara when she said she had three questions she foolishly asked "Will I marry Jaime?" I wanted to slap her for daring to even think of Jaime in that way, the witch laughed at her "Not Jaime, nor any other man" She said "Worms will have your maidenhead. Your death is here tonight, little one. Can you smell her breath? She is close" then she laughed we both ran I clearly remember her laughing, Melara was terrified I knew she would talk I couldn't risk any one discovering the prophecy" Said Cersei with a laugh Tywin could only stare in horror as he saw the madness that was now slowly consuming his daughter flow out of her "I pushed Melara down the well she hit the water so hard it broke her leg, I feared some one would hear her pathetic wailing, so I dropped a big rock on her it stunned her for awhile then she started screaming out to me, begging for my help so I ran back to the Rock and said nothing."

Cersei smiled madly "I had four children just like she said but I made sure Roberts didn't survive, I killed him, only my Son would sit on the thrown, none of my children will die, none of them, they are safer with me, only I can keep them safe, Tyrion will not kill me I will kill him first, I will burn down the realms before he kill's me or any of my children!" She said she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "You will die Father so you'll see everything but you will be unable to do anything, Jaime will return to attend your funeral and I will get him back into my bed maybe I will have another child, I am still capable of having children, fair well Father I will make our House more powerful then even Tyrion's empire of savages I will put the Wildlings back beyond the Wall where they belong" She said before she turned around and left.

For along time Tywin lay ageist the pillows, he heard a clink of a chain his eyes settled on Autumn as he silently walked over to him, he looked at him for a moment.

Tywin could not move, yet even if he could he didn't what he would do his chest heaved as he could feel the renewed pain of his wife's death slam in to him as hard as it had thirty years ago, Tywin blinked repeatedly as the tears slowly come.

Tywin could feel tears forming, then a dam broke, Autumn climbed on to the bed and pulled him in to a hug and for the first time in over thirty years Tywin Lannister the Old Lion of Casterly Rock cried for his long dead wife it was quite poignant that it was the dwarf bastard that most reassembled Tyrion who held him as he sobbed.

 **Done!**

 **TYWIN IS HUMAN AFTER ALL!**

 **I decided that Tywin will live, I know this story Tywin is different but I decided that Shae can't be the first woman he has had sex with in over thirty years, so I decided Tywin has had many mistress's and has had a number of Bastards but unlike Robert Baratheon has looked after them and provided for them and their Mothers, I decided that Guyne is one of Tywin's Bastard's and Autumn is of course Peter Dinklage about twenty years ago (think The Station Agent or Threshold) Jasmine is Meredith Eaton who stands at 4'3 she's appeared a few times in NCIS I think as a biochemist who is a friend of Abby's, she also appeared in Boston Legal playing a lawyer called Bethany who dated Dany Crane off and on for two years or so.**

 **The prophecy is from the book a feast for crows I changed a few of the words to explain Gendry.**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Roar and Fire**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Tower of the Hand, Tywin's chambers.**

Tywin didn't know how long he was held in Autumn's stunted arms, as he sodded he could feel his hand stroke his back, yet he said nothing he just held him until he cried him self in to exhaustion and fell asleep.

Tywin woke some time later he could move a little though not much, his eyes settled on who was besides him, there as large as ever sat Genna she gave him a smile "Need a piss?" She asked in her blunt way, a smile formed on Tywin's lips he knew that was Genna's way of saying you are going to be fine wither you like it or not, he gave a blink of his eyes Genna nodded, he heard a clink of a chain as Autumn walked over and helped Tywin to seat up Genna stood and walked over to the window to give them some privacy after a few moments Genna returned and retook her seat as Autumn emptied the chamber pot into the privy.

"What happened yesterday, Autumn is being tight lipped" She said Tywin sighed deeply as he managed to get comfortable "Cersei killed Joanna" Croaked Tywin his throat dry from lack of use he was glade when Autumn held a cup of water to his lips and let him take small sips, once he had wetted his throat he gave a nod of thanks.

Genna's green eyes went wide "What!" She demanded "What madness is this Brother" She said Tywin sighed deeply and closed his eyes before he reopened them and looked at his Sister "She came yesterday and told me, she stood at the end of the bed and confessed to it, she said she had intended to kill Tyrion in the womb, saying that Joanna should never have gotten pregnant in the first place, she said she slipped some powdered moon tea in to Joanna's wine the day she died" He laughed bitterly "She said I don't know why Tyrion didn't die and pour out of Mother instead of her life's blood, if she had never given Joanna that moon tea Joanna would still be alive to day, maybe I could have come to care for Tyrion instead of..." He broke off as his emotions over whelmed him Genna held his hand she gave it a squeeze.

"She said more?" She asked Tywin nodded "She confessed that the rumours about her and Jaime were true, she said she killed her first babe by Robert, that only her Son would sit on the throne, she then talked about the Hetherspoon girl, it seems Cersei killed her too" Said Tywin "You knew?" He asked Genna sighed deeply and again squeezed his hand "Joanna caught them a few weeks before she died, that was why she moved Jaime's rooms to the other side of the Rock, that's why she asked you if Jaime could be Squired at one of our Banner men's House's, she wanted to stop what was going on, she felt their closeness was wrong and hoped that time far apart would put an end to their disgusting relationship, as for the Hetherspoon girl no I didn't know about her why in the name of the Gods would Cersei kill that nice girl what wrong had the poor girl done to any?" She asked Tywin sighed deeply "Do you remember Sybil Spicer's Grandmother Maggy the Frog?" He asked Genna gave a shudder and nodded "Cersei went to her along with Melara to seek their futures, it turns out Cersei was told she would marry a King, be Queen and would have four children" He said with a sigh Genna nodded "That old Crone, always had some kind of weird power she always said odd things that seemed to come to pass, I remember she told Father the stairs would be his end, ten years later Father had a massive heart attack on the stairs" Said Genna.

Tywin nodded "Yes, well it seems more was prophesied then Cersei marrying, being Queen and having four children" He said Genna looked at him and waited for him to continue "Maggy fore told that Cersei would marry a King, that she would be Queen for a time until another came younger and more beautiful to cast her down and take all she held dear, she would have children, six and ten for the King but she would have four, three would be golden crowned and one would have a golden shroud while the fourth would be black crowned and strong of limb, what was the last part about tears" Asked Tywin, Autumn stepped forward "She said 'And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you' My Lord" Said Autumn.

Tywin nodded "That's right, valonqar?, that's high Valerian doesn't that mean little Brother?" Asked Tywin, Autumn shook his head "No My Lord High Valerian is gender neutral, the correct translation for valonqar is younger sibling stating neither male or female but over time lazy translators simple say little brother instead of younger sibling, it is like the prophecy of the Prince that is promised the correct translation means Prince or Princess that was promised" He said Tywin grunted "Doesn't quite have the same ring to it though does it" Genna chuckled causing her double chin to wobble.

"But what about Melara why did Cersei kill her?" Asked Genna, Tywin sighed "It seems Cersei was worried that Melara would not be able to keep silent about where they had been and she seemed to have taken it into her head that as long as no one knew the prophecy then it would not come to pass, yet despite this it has more or less come to be" He said Genna blinked a few times "Of course she married Robert Baratheon after he became King, he had six and ten bastards while she only had four, but the black haired one died so it didn't all come to be" She said Tywin shrugged there was a slight cough.

Tywin looked up to see the Spider standing there he gave a bow "If you say a word of what you heard eunuch, I promise you'll not live to repeat it" He growled Varys once more bowed "Of course My Lord but I can inform you that the babe that her Grace killed was not hers" He said Tywin and Genna looked at each other then at the Master of Whisperers "Ser Jaime came to me not long after the babes birth enquiring if I could find a babe dark of hair that would die soon, to replace the new born as he feared what his sister would do something out of spite to King Robert, the night my Little Birds replaced the baby the Queen smothered the baby" He said before he went on "The baby was placed with a whore who was given a great deal of coin to raise him as her own, she sadly died a few years later but the boy was able to gain an apprenticeship he with his girl were then encouraged to flee to Essos after they left Kings-Landing, the boy is now a Master Blacksmith and is highly sort after as he is one of the few who can re-forge Valerian steel, he is in the service of his Uncle and seems to be quite fond of Arya Stark if things continue the way they have been going, no doubt young Gendry and Arya will marry once she is of age" He said.

Genna blinked a few times "I thought that boy looked familiar, I just assumed he was one of Roberts Bastards, he looks just like Robert did before the wine and food turned him into a great lump of fat" She laughed as she shook her head.

Tywin blinked a few times "You've meet him?" He asked Genna nodded "Yes I had a small dagger commissioned for Mycelia, the young lad is high skilled he was able to create such details in the blade it was astounding, I had thought of having another made for my self" She said.

Tywin blinked a few times he looked up to see that the Spider had disappeared, he shook his head and sighed deeply "But I still do not understand why Cersei killed Melara when she could have ordered her silence?" Frowned Tywin he looked at his Bastard "What in your medical opinion is the reason for Cersei's actions?" Asked Tywin, Autumn frowned as he thought for a moment before he spoke "I think her Grace is boarding on a complete mental collapse or even some form of madness which may or may not be treatable" He said Tywin indicated for him to continue "I believe the murder of Melara Hetherspoon was a subconscious act, I doubt very much if her Grace snuck in to the Maester's office to take the moon tea, I believe her Grace got Melara to steal the leafs, and she feared that if she mentioned Maggy the Frog she may also mention the moon tea after all it had only been four to five years since Lady Joanna's death, and she thought she was going to marry the heir to the Iron Throne, she couldn't risk any threat to that, after all I believe she saw Lord Tyrion as a threat to her chances of becoming Queen" Said Autumn.

Tywin gave a nod as did Genna "She was absolutely convinced she was going to become Queen even before Joanna's death, she hated it if any one even hinted at the idea of Prince Rhaegar marrying anyone else, I remember when it was announced that Rhaegar was to marry Elia Martell, she was inconsolable for days, I remember her screaming it was all Tyrion's fault that she was not to marry Rhaegar, there was no telling her" Said Genna.

Tywin frowned as he remembered many times he and Joanna had spoken about the Twins, now with the knowledge he had, many of the conversations now made sense, he sighed he raised his hand to rub his face, he hissed as he felt pins and needles shoot up and down his arm and hand.

"That means the blood is flowing unobstructed, I feared that maybe you would have formed clots, while not being able to move as you normally would" Said Autumn he pulled out a long metal tube that had a wide end, he walked up to the bed and placed the wide end over Tywin's heart and listened to his heart for a few moments, with a little help Tywin sat forward and Autumn listened to his lungs.

Autumn nodded satisfied that Tywin's heart and lungs were in excellent working order "I'd advice you to eat only thick broths until you are more steady on your legs, the broths will help flush out any lingering poison" Said Autumn as he put away the long tube after he unscrewed it and placed the two half's in to his leather bag that was hung across the back of a chair.

Tywin relaxed into pillow, Autumn came back over "I'd advice you to move your fingers and toes, this will encourage the blood to circulate the tingling will pass in an a few minutes" He said, Tywin nodded and moved his fingers and wiggled his toes under the blanket.

An hour later Pycelle entered the room along with Cersei, Pycelle was talking about how Tywin's death would have been painless, Genna saw Autumn's eyes roll, from what he had told her about the poison that was used, Tywin's death would have been long and painful, the drug was used primarily on women who's babies had to cut out of them if the Mother was exhausted and would not survive the birth and the risk to babe was very high, then a very small amount was given to the Mother as too much would kill her as well as the babe.

Genna had never seen someone go as pale as Cersei when she saw her Father seating up in bed, Tywin's face as black as a winter thunder storm, but then Cersei saw Autumn her eyes went wide at the sight of him, Genna could almost see the cogs of Cersei's mind spinning wildly, Pycelle spluttered at the sight of Tywin, he then saw Autumn his mouth fell open "Lord...T...Tyrion" He stammered.

"Cersei meet your half Brother Autumn Hills, your half Sister Jasmine Hills should be here soon with my morning meal" Said Tywin his voice very calm almost too calm.

Cersei stared at the Dwarf who looked nearly identical to Tyrion yet he seemed a few years younger, she noted that his hair was black not the Lannister blond.

The door opened, Cersei continued to stare at the newly revealed Brother, she suddenly heard a soft thump she turned her head, her eyes went impossibly wider at the sight of Jasmine who now placed a breakfast tray across Tywin's lap and unwrapped a spoon and placed a cloth across Tywin's chest "Can you manage My Lord or will you require help?" She asked Tywin carefully picked up the spoon, he tested his grip on the spoon "I think I can manage" He said as he dipped the spoon and with care raised it to his mouth he successfully placed the spoon in his mouth he ate in silence.

"You may both go" He said his eyes on Cersei and Pycelle, at once Pycelle left bowing as he went, Cersei stared at her two new siblings her mind was racing as she stumbled out of the room.

Cersei lend ageist the wall she blinked as saw a bath being carried towards her Father's room followed by several servants carrying steaming buckets of hot water.

She stayed there as more buckets were brought along the corridor, Cersei blinked as she was given a shake on her shoulder, she looked at her Aunt "Your Father is about to have a bath" She said Cersei looked at her Father's room "Father must still delirious, I visited him last night to see him, he was mad with delirium" She said Genna looked at her for awhile "Is that your defence then, you didn't kill your Mother or Melara Hetherspoon" She said Cersei looked at her "Of course not!, it was Tyrion who killed Mother!, And obviously that Autumn Hills is one of Tyrion's Bastards! And that other little monster is also one of his!" She said loudly.

Genna looked at her Niece she could see it, she could see that Cersei was on the very cusp of madness, she shook her head "I can assure you Cersei both Autumn and Jasmine are Tywin's, I saw them both as babes, they are both only three years or so younger then Tyrion, as is Guyne" She said Cersei stared at her Aunt "What!" She almost screeched, Genna nodded "Yes Guyne is also your Father's, in fact he has more Bastards then Robert Baratheon ever had, but unlike Robert your Father takes care of all his issue" She said coolly.

Cersei stared at her Aunt as she walked down the corridor towards her rooms, her mind was wheeling, her Father had bedded other women after her Mother had died, not only had he bedded other women he had Fathered more children including Dwarfs and he had let them live, it was bad enough she had to suffer Tyrion's existence, now it seemed she had to suffer more of the little monsters.

She made her way to her chambers she chewed her thumb nail, her Father was going to live, she had to get to Joffrey, tell him that his Grandfather was delirious, he would believe her not her Father, she smiled as a plan formed in her mind, she could say it was Tyrion who tried to kill his Grandfather, after all Tyrion's Bastards were treating him and telling his Grandfather's all sorts of lies about her, why would she lay with her twin when she was lawfully married to his Royal Father, and why would she a loving Mother do such a vile thing as smother her first born child, they were all horrid lies, concocted by his traitorous Uncle Tyrion who wish to place his Wife on the throne and make his children heirs to Joffrey's throne, he was greedy.

After all Tyrion already had most of Essos to rule over and wanted the whole world, had he not left Kings-Landing taking his vast army with out his permission after all he was King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Cersei would not loose her crown, it was her destiny to be Queen, there was no way that any younger woman was going to take anything from her and as far as Cersei was concerned Daenerys was not more beautiful then her, she had thought that maybe Sansa was the one who would take her crown, after all the Little Dove was still a child she no doubt would fill out as she got older, but Cersei decided that Maggy had not got everything right after all she had not predicted the death of her dark haired baby from Robert had she.

So maybe Maggy was wrong, she would be Queen for the remainder of her days, she would be the greatest Queen ever, In a thousand years she would be remembered, women would name their Daughters after her, she would be quoted by wise Maester's, women would try and emulate her great beauty, great plays and great poems would be written about her.

Her Father, his monstrous Bastards, her Twin, Tyrion, his whore of a wife, their abominations, every one would be mere names in passing, only her and her golden children would be truly remembered.

Cersei smiled, all would be well.

Cersei took a deep breath too calm her self, once she calmed she decided to go to Joffrey, she looked at her reflection, she held her head high, she was Queen she would always be Queen.

She walked over to her door and opened it, she was stopped from leaving by two tall armoured Lannister guards "I'm sorry your Grace but we have orders to keep you in your chambers" Said one of the guards Cersei could see that these Red cloaks were not Kings-Landing guards they were Casterly Rock guards, they were her Fathers men.

"Stand aside, I am your Queen!" She said her head held high, she tried to push past them but they wouldn't move "Please your Grace, don't try and leave, if you do we have orders to restrain you" Said the guard Cersei stared at him, this was Tyrion's doing she knew it, once more she tried to push past them "Stand aside I order you!, I am your Queen!, Stand aside!" She yelled as she tried to force her self past them.

The two guards sighed as they stopped Cersei from leaving her chambers "Release me! I am Queen!" She screamed as she tried to push past the two immovable guards, she screamed as the two guards actually picked her up and carried her back in to her chambers and to her bed, she screamed and cursed at them and tried to kick at them as they pinned her to her bed.

Cersei's eyes went wide as she saw the little monster who looked like Tyrion, besides him stood the other little monster, she screamed even more as she saw he was pouring a liquid on to a cloth, he was going to smother her and the guards were going to let him do it.

She refused to see the look of concern on her Bastard siblings faces, she struggled under the guards strong hands and continued to scream, even as the Tyrion look alike placed the cloth over her mouth and nose, all the while breathing in deeply, slowly everything went foggy but Cersei still fought, and still breathed in deeply, slowly a soothing darkness fell over her.

Autumn kept the cloth over Cersei's mouth and nose to insure that she was deeply sedated, after a few moments he removed the cloth, he pulled out his metal tube and listened to her heart, he listened for a few moments before he gave a nod and the guards slowly realised Cersei ready to grab hold if she was not sedated.

Jasmine shook her head with sympathy, she waved at the guards to leave as she began to remove Cersei's jewellery, after the jewellery was removed she with Autumn's help she removed Cersei's gown and small clothes.

It took a little longer to then it normally would have, as Cersei had lost control of her bladder as she struggled with both the guards and Autumn.

Once Cersei was cleaned up and dressed in a clean night gown, reluctantly Autumn and Jasmine placed leather restraints around Cersei's wrists and ankles, the insides of the restraints were lined with soft wool, to prevent damage to wrists and ankles.

They knew that from what they had witnessed, Cersei would struggle and fight to get out of her chambers, so to prevent her from getting hurt or hurting others, Cersei had to be restrained until it could be decided what was to be done with her and where she was to be placed.

 **Done!**

 **A short chapter, but Cersei is now contained, what will Tywin do with his Daughter.**

 **Next chapter should be up in the next few days.**

 **Please review need more reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**Roar and Fire**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kings-Landing, the Red Keep, the King's Solar.**

It had been a few days since Queen Cersei's confinement, though no one seemed to know why her Grace had been confined.

It had also spread that Lord Tywin had been poisoned and had been rendered bed ridden for a time, though no one seemed to be looking for the perpetrator.

King Joffrey seemed to thrive in not having his Grandfather or his Mother telling him what to do, he was King after all a King can do what he liked, Joffrey unfolded the plans, he grinned this was the future of Kings-Landing, he would make the Red Keep even bigger then ever, of course the Capital would have to be moved, after all a great King didn't live next to peasants, he had been told by his architects that it would take up to five years to build the new Red Keep, that didn't make Joffrey happy but it couldn't be helped.

He would rebuild Kings-Landing even better then before, he would make the Sept of Baelor even bigger and even greater, maybe in time it would become known as the Great Sept of Joffrey by the common people.

He frowned as the filthy Septon leader known the High Sparrow, had come asking for permission to attend to the souls of the sinners, what did he care about the souls of the supposed sinners didn't the High Sparrow know he was King!.

He smirked, maybe the Sparrows could attend to his Mother and Grandfather's soul after all wasn't pride and ambition great sins.

So to get rid of the filthy High Sparrow, so that he could attend to his great plans, he sent him off to talk of religion to his bed ridden Grandfather and his Mother

He chuckled at his brilliant plan.

 **The Hand of the King's Chamber.**

Tywin though he could talk and move his arms enough to eat, his legs were still weak but he knew strength was returning, every day for an hour with help of a walking stick and Autumn's supporting hands Tywin would walk around his chambers, before he returned to his bed.

Tywin sat comfortably in his bed, he frowned at a report, what was his Grandson up to, it seemed that Joffrey had plans drawn up for a new Keep, by the size on the said plans the new Red Keep was the size of Kings-Landing.

Tywin had to wonder where Joffrey planed on getting the money required for such a great project.

Tywin looked up as his Sister walked in, she sat heavily in the chair she smiled fondly at Autumn as he handed her a cup of dark beer "Thank you my dear Nephew" Said Genna, Autumn blushed softly.

Genna sipped her beer, she looked at Tywin "I had a dinner with Lancel last night" She said Tywin looked at her and waited for her to continue she sighed deeply "Kevan told me Lancel had found the Gods, but I didn't think the boy would gone all out" She said shaking her head before sipped her beer "And what happened at this dinner?" He asked, again Genna sighed deeply before she continued "Well it was really a light supper I figured as Lancel was a kind of Septon now it would be as simple as possible some soft bread, cold meats, some good cheeses, some fruits and a good wine" She said Tywin nodded Genna sighed more "He started going on about the excess of the nobles and the suffering of the small folk, the way he went on you would think I had my servants barge into some commoners home and steal the food off his table and out of the mouths of his children!" She huffed she looked over as Autumn held her wrist "My Lady" He said softly Genna smiled at him and nodded and released a breath and calmed her self "Autumn tells me at my age it can be dangerous for my blood pressure especially in my condition" She said as she placed a hand over her large stomach.

Tywin blinked a few times before his eyes went wide "You are with child!" He gasped Genna smiled as she rubbed her belly "Who knew my husband could be so brave as to give me another child!" She chuckled Tywin blinked he was shocked, he looked at Autumn he had released Genna's wrist and walked over to his leather satchel "My Sister is with child and you did not inform me?" He said Autumn looked at him "My Lady Genna didn't want it to known until the child quickened in her womb" He said sounding unerringly like Tyrion at that moment "Oh don't scold him! He is my Maester, his duty is to serve me, I ordered him to tell no one, not even my useless husband of mine, until we were sure that the danger of me loosing the babe was past!" Said Genna, Tywin looked back at his Sister, his eyes settled on Genna's swollen belly.

He gave a bow of his head, Autumn had merely done his duty as his was instructed.

"Congratulations Sister, when are you due?" He asked Genna looked at Autumn "My Lady, is due in two moons or so" Said Autumn as he looked threw his satchel before he pulled out the metal tube he screwed it together, he walked over to Genna who grinned at him and gave a nod, Autumn placed the wide end of the tube over her belly and place the narrow end near his ear he moved the tube around few times he gave a nod and screwed another narrow tube to the already long tube "My Lady?" He said Genna smiled as she placed the narrow end near her ear for a moment she listened then her eyes closed "That's my Child's heart" She gasped her eyes full of wonder.

Tywin blinked when Genna gave Autumn a little shove, the little Maester walked over to him as Genna stood and walked over as well, Autumn placed the tube on her stomach.

Tywin hesitated for a moment before he lend forward and listened to the narrow end of the tube, after a few moments he heard the soft but strong thump of a heart beat, he gasped at the sound.

An hour later the door banged open to reveal a guard "Forgive me My Lord! The Queen is taken!" He gasped Tywin looked at the guard "What! I gave orders that her Grace was to be confined until her mental health could be determined!" He growled the guard nodded "And she was, My Lord! the Sparrows arrived, they attacked the guard's and took her Grace, they killed one guard and mortally wounded another, the healer who was attending the Queen was knocked unconscious and cannot be woken" He said while gasping for breath.

Autumn looked at Tywin he nodded to him "Attend her, she may be able to explain further as to what happened" He said, Autumn nodded he picked up his satchel and lift the room.

The Guards around Tywin as well as Lady Genna was increased, Jasmine had woken a few hours later with a nasty burse on her forehead, though she was able to explain that the High Sparrow had come stating that the Queen had to atone for her great sins.

Among the Sparrows had been Lancel, on his forehead the Seven pointed star had been carved into his forehead, he had been the one that had shoved Jasmine into the side board.

 **Under the Great Sept of Baelor.**

Cersei sat huddled ageist the wall, it was not fear it was the cold, she would not be broken by these peasants, she would soon be freed she was the Queen she would make her Father pay as well as her monster of Brother, the world would be perfect with out ether of them, Lancel would also pay dearly for this outrage, she also wondered why had he not killed the little monster who stayed in her room, the world would be much better if all the dwarfs in the world were dead, what good were they for, Cersei smiled threw her long hair in her breaking mind she envisioned a world where all imperfections in the world were gone, in this new world only those and perfect like her, Joffrey, Tommen, Mycelia as well as her other half her, her Twin would be allowed to exist.

Of course these Sparrows would not fit in her world, in fact no religion would fit, why had the God's let her Mother die and let the monster live, she smiled as a Septa walked in, in her hand she held one of the books of the Seven, the book opened and the Septa began to read from the book, Cersei just looked at her but didn't listened as the Septa droned on about a Wife's duty to provide, children for her Husband to follow his wisdom and to obey her said Husband.

The Septa went on for hours reading from the book, then she lift a tray was brought in to her on the tray sat a bowl of thin soup and a cup of water and a lump of bread.

Cersei ate her simple meal, she had to keep her strength up, all the while she plotted her vengeance.

After a few days of the same Septa entering her cell, the High Sparrow entered he smiled down at her, she glared up at him "Why am I here!" She demanded the High Sparrow sat on a small stool he smiled at her, he folded his hands over his lap before he spoke "You are here to answer for your sins" He said simple Cersei stared at him "I committed no sins" She said the High Sparrow shook his head "You deny you lay with your Cousin Lancel Lannister barley a month after your royal lawful Husband's death?" He said Cersei looked at him "You deny you lay with your own Twin Brother and begot three children from the vile deed of laying with your Twin Ser Jamie" He said.

Cersei looked at him "I lay with my cousin, I was distraught over my Husband's death, the treachery of Eddard Stark whom my beloved Husband loved liked a Brother" She said she would confess to escape.

Cersei swallowed the bile that crawled up her throat as she continued confessing "My beloved Twin was captured by Robb Stark, my youngest Brother in Essos surrounded by savages, I was frightened for his safety when word reached me that a villain had tried to murder him, and Stannis Baratheon always wanted the throne, he despised the fact it was House Lannister who helped the King, that it was my Family who supported the crown, he encouraged Lord Eddard to try and find some proof of my supposed infidelity, because Lannister blood is strong Lord Eddard used this as proof that my Children where not my lawful Husband's, why would I lay with my Twin, it is abhorrent in the eyes of the Gods, my Husband was King, there are many women who wish they them selves were Queen instead of me, and the underserved anger towards my family pushed them to tell filthy lies, is envy not a sin?" She said she looked up at him with a look of pure innocents.

Cersei knew she had him, soon she would be free.

She wanted to scream with rage after she was told she would have to do a walk of atonement threw the streets of Kings-Landing, yet she bowed her head in submission she was going to make him pay along with his precious Sparrows.

She would make the people of Kings-Landing pay for her humiliation.

 **Hand of the Kings chamber.**

Tywin fumed if he could stop what was about to happen to Cersei then he would, but for some stupid reason his idiot of a Grandson had fully agreed with the actions of the High Sparrow, the foolish boy gave them military power, so they could protect those who went to Septs and punish the sinners of Westeros, to help heal the realms.

But Tywin knew from history that the Targaryen's had, had trouble with the Faith Militant for decades after they invaded.

He sighed deeply, he was almost recovered but he had received very troubling word that Cersei was planning something big.

He told his Sister, to take her entire House hold and head back to the Westerlands, he feared that whenever Cersei did, what ever she planned, it would be safer to be outside Kings-Landing when it happened.

And as far way from the capital as was possible to be.

He had been informed by the High Sparrow that after her walk of atonement, she would face a trial for her very soul, Tywin doubted very much if the High Sparrow would live long enough to exert any form of punishment on Cersei.

He had decided he would rest a little longer, then after Cersei's walk he would leave Kings-Landing to recover further at Casterly Rock.

He would of course take all his forces with him when he lift, Joffrey would have too beg him to return to put down the Sparrows, when they began demanding more power and the vicious idiot lost control, when that happened, the boy will be little more then a damned figure head by the time he was threw.

His Sister had left a few days early, using her advanced pregnancy as the excuses to return to the Rock.

Along with her went half of his forces, as well as Jasmine who would attend to Genna during her finale few weeks before she gave birth, Autumn would remain with Tywin to attend him while he recovered fully.

Joffrey had not complained at all that his Grandfather was leaving.

 **Outside the Sept of Baelor.**

Cersei silently fumed as she stood dressed in a home spun shift, her long golden locks cut away leaving her hair as short as a man's, she would endure this, she was a Lannister, she was a Lioness of the Rock, she would make the High Sparrow pay for this indignity, she didn't blame her golden boy, she knew he would not have allowed this if the High Sparrow had not whispered something pathetic in to his ear, along the lines that this would make the people love him as he was protecting his Mother's souls, love was a weakness, only strength mattered, only power mattered, only the Game of Thrones truly mattered and she and her children would win the Game every one else would loose.

The High Sparrow droned on about the God's, and the cleansing of souls, then he finished.

Cersei felt the home spun shift being undone and dropped to the floor she stood there in front of the crowd as naked as a new born, she took a few steps forward she almost jumped when the Septa who would stood in her cell and recited from a book of the Seven started to ring a hand bell "Shame!" She said loudly, Cersei kept her head held high as she made her way threw the cobbled streets of Kings-Landing, she would not show weakness in front of the baying crowd.

"Shame!" Said the Septa loudly as she rang the bell, Cersei would not fall she was a Lioness of Casterly Rock, they would all pay, every one would pay, her Father, her Uncle, her Brother, every one would pay, her feet left bloody prints as she walked, people jeered her and threw cow pies at her and rotten food "Whore!, Cousin fucker!" They yelled at her as she walked threw the streets.

In the distance she could see the Red Keep ahead, Cersei was almost there, she kept her eyes on the Red Keep each step brought her closer.

"Shame!" Said the Septa again Cersei was going to make that bitch suffer for along time, she would beg for death but Cersei would not give it too her not for a very long time, the Septa would pay for every step, for every ring of the damned bell, for every insult, for every cow pie for every bit of rotten food hurled at her.

The Red Keep was with in reach, she would not rush to the large doors she was the Queen.

She heard one last "Shame!" before she pushed the doors and they opened and she walked in, she heard the doors close firmly behind her she fell to the floor, she would not break she felt a cloak being put over her filthy shoulders.

Cersei was escorted to her chambers, where a bath was ready and waiting.

As she lay back in the bath having scrubbed her body almost raw, her mind spun as the finale pieces of her plan slid into place in two weeks she would have her vengeance on every one, she closed her eyes, when her vengeance was enacted she would send for one of the Kettleblack's maybe even all three of them, she shivered at the very thought, she smirked as another plan of vengeance formed in her mind.

Maybe she would reward one of the Kettleblack's for their loyalty to her, after all what man didn't enjoy having a maiden even if she was past her prime and ugly.

She smirked again soon she would have her vengeance.

After awhile Cersei climbed out of her now cooling bath, she dressed in a fine dark gown, she looked out of her window and looked out at Kings-Landing, she would make them all pay, she sipped her wine she would make them pay.

 **Two weeks later Kings-Landing.**

Cersei stood at her window dressed in a fine dark gown wearing several bits of expensive silver jewellery as well as jewels, in her hand she held a goblet of wine her green eyes watching the Great Sept, her eyes shined with madness.

 **Inside The Great Sept of Baelor**.

Joffrey sat on a throne, this would teach his Mother not to interfere with things she didn't understand, once the trial was over he would marry his Mother off to some loyal Bannerman he highly doubted if his Mother could have any more children after all she was an old woman.

Joffrey had a few of his guards arrested for daring to try and prevent him from attending.

He lend back on his throne the Sept was packed, he smirked he would show them he was a great King, after all a strong King didn't show favouritism even to family.

He had been here for almost hour, he glared at the High Sparrow "What is taking so long!" He demanded the High Sparrow looked at him "I have sent for her Grace, if she is not here in a few minutes, then the trial will commence with out her" He said simply.

Joffrey was getting bored, he had been told that the trial would be quick, he had expected the trial to be over by now, he slouched back into his throne.

After a few more minutes, Cersei still had not arrived Joffrey stood "She is not here! Why is she not here!" He demanded the High Sparrow looked at him he opened his mouth to answer when suddenly there was a loud thump "What was that!" Demanded Joffrey as he spun around looking at the startled crowd the High Sparrows eyes went wide in a sudden realisation "The Queen is not here" He said suddenly there was another loud thump and the ground seemed to vibrate "The Queen is not here" He repeated Joffrey spun around, for once Joffrey used his brain his green eyes widened in horror his Mother was not here, it was the first and last intelligent thought in his head before the world turned bright green with Wildfire.

 **The King's Road a few days journey from Kings-Landing.**

Tywin stopped his horse and turned his horse, his eyes went wide with horror as he saw a massive mushroom shaped cloud where Kings-Landing should be, horses reared in fear as the hot wind hit them, Tywin shielded his eyes as he saw a bright green flash, he heard several loud thumps and several more massive mushroom shaped cloud appearing where Kings-Landing was supposed to be.

"God's what has she done!" Yelled Genna as she looked out of her wheel house besides her stood Jasmine her eyes wide with horror.

Tywin was too shocked to speak, though he was not a religious man, he would offer thanks up to the God's for giving him the mind to leave Kings-Landing when he did.

 **Casterly Rock.**

Jaime and Tyrion stood on the battlements they both stared at the very distant sight of several bright green mushroom clouds over the capital

Nether could find any words, as they watched the clouds rise, it seemed some one had ignited most of the Wildfire that was still under Kings-Landing.

 **Done what do you think? You're being spoilt this week!.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Roar and Fire**

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Westerlands, the Gold Road. Two and a half weeks after the explosion at Kings-Landing.**

After Tywin had ensured that his Sister had a proper escort to Casterly Rock, Tywin took the remainder of his men and rode as fast and as far as possible before the horses needed to change.

Tywin was taking a rest while fresh horses were made ready, he had arrived at a the House of a minor family barley an hour before, he noticed that the court yard was a hive of activity, carts were being loaded with blankets, pots of salves, bandages as well as flour, yeast, dried meats, ales, beers and wines he looked at his temporary host, the minor Lord past him a message that had come only a few hours after the explosion was seen Tywin read it.

 _You have seen the great tragedy that has struck the Realms, at this time it is unknown at this time if our Father, Sister, Nephew or our Aunt live or not, we will of course announce all new information as we receive it, until it becomes clear how great the tragedy that had befallen the Realms, it has been decided between my self and My Brother Lord Tyrion, that our Nephew Tommen is heir apparent until it can be confirmed or denied if King Joffrey lives or not._

 _Until such time as it can be determined of King Joffrey's fate, the governing of the Realms will be conducted out of Casterly Rock, with my Brother acting as Hand of the King until such a time we can determine our noble Father's fate._

 _In the mean time all House's of the Realms are requested to send Maester's, healers, salves, bandages, blankets, food, drink and as many men as can be spared to help with the relief effort._

 _Ser Jaime Lannister heir of Casterly Rock and Lord Tyrion Lannister Lord of the Disputed Lands._

Tywin nodded his approval of the letter, it stamped down any pretenders who wish to try and claim the throne and maintained the government and who the King was, after a few hours rest Tywin and his men left, they took the Ocean Road to avoid the relief effort that was making its ways as fast as possible towards Kings-Landing along the Gold Road.

 **Lannisport and Casterly Rock.**

As Tywin made his way long the Ocean Road he could see ships sailing from Lannisport, he could see Lannister Ships as well as ships for different House's all bearing the banners of healers, the relief ships would reach King's-Landing before the ones on the road.

Tywin paused, he was now only a few hours out of Lannisport, he could see more ships being loaded with supplies and healers and Maester's, he kicked his horse towards the city, around his face he had a handkerchief tied around the lower half of his face to prevent the ash that was now falling like snow from entering his lungs, even the horse's had their noses covered.

He enter the city he could see his small folk folding freshly made bandages and blankets made by the weavers, he could see the Apothecary's making salves, and other lotions to used to manage pain, burns and lung damage, he could also see the Westerland Fire Brigade preparing to leave on the next ship to leave Lannisport.

The Westerlands were the only realm that had a official Fire Brigade that dealt with both above and below ground fires.

He could see everything was well in hand, he kicked his horse forward and rode towards Casterly Rock.

In the court yard Tywin saw carts being loaded up, as well as see carts leaving loaded with as much as could put on to them, he climbed off his horse and walked towards the Keep.

Tywin entered the main hall, in the very centre of the main hall was a large table covered in maps and reports he could see his Brother and his Sons standing next to the table all three were in armour.

Kevan looked up "Brother!" He called Tywin walked forward and grasped his Brothers arm he gave it a squeeze to assure his younger Brother that he was real "Genna?" He asked fear in his green eyes Tywin squeezed his arm once more "She lives, I had her leave a few days before I did once I had recovered enough strength after Cersei tried to murder me" He said Kevan sagged in relief of Genna living but his eyes went wide at what Cersei had done "We will discuss it later" He promised.

Tywin walked over to the table, he looked at his Son's both had soot over their faces as well as blood he raised an eye brow.

"It seems Euron Greyjoy returned and took exception to my forces breaking Pyke down to very bedrock, he stupidly tried to do the same to Lannisport, he soon learned the error of his ways" Said Tyrion his voice dark Jaime gave a dark smirk "Though he does have a very good view of the Iron islands" Said Jaime.

Tywin raised the eyebrow higher "I take it the scums head is on a pike" He asked Jaime smirked "No but he is pleading for us to kill him" He said.

Tywin followed his Sons to North of Casterly Rock after several long stair ways they came to one of the Northern towers Tywin could see that in very distance he could see the smouldering ruin of the Iron islands it was satisfying view yet he could not see Euron Greyjoy, Jaime stepped forward and lend over a low battlement "Still with us Greyjoy?" Called Jaime, Tywin walked over and looked over the edge he blinked several times, nailed to a plank of wood that in turn had been nailed to the tower hung Euron Greyjoy naked save his small cloths besides him hung some of the crew of the Silence.

Tywin looked up as he saw some guards lower a wooden platform over the edge, once the platform was secure a guard climbed down he took a dagger a nicked a man a few times he shook his head he looked up and called "Buggers dead!" A few moments later a second guard climbed down and tugged out the thick nails after a rope was put around the man's torso once the nails were removed the body was dragged up.

"How many left!" Called Jaime, a guard looked over and stood to attention "Begging your pardons My Lords we didn't see you there, as to your question Ser Jaime there's about fifty or so left, we're about to bring out the next one" He answered Tywin gave a wave of his hand allowing the guards to continue.

Tywin looked down at Euron, he was surprised to see the Greyjoy come too he groaned "Kill me you bastards!" He gasped Jaime indicated to a guard he walked over and looked over the side, he then he took a spear that had a large sponge on the end of it and dunked it in a bucket after a few seconds the sponge was pulled out then the spear was lowered over the edge and hung in front of his mouth after a few second Euron gave in to his thirst and suckled the sponge deeply, after a few seconds the sponge was sucked dry.

"You give him wine!?" Asked Tywin incredulous, Jaime shook his head "Oh it's not just wine it's laced with milk of the poppy, he can't feel that much so it'll take him little longer to die then the others, Tyrion's Maester believes it'll take him two to three days to die if he doesn't suffocate from the ash first if the ash doesn't kill him then exposure will" Said Jaime.

Tywin had to admit it was an effective means of instilling fear, he turned his head as he heard some one being dragged up the stairs, he saw the plank of wood that the Ironborn that had just been removed from being placed on the floor.

The Ironborn struggled ageist the guards, another guard tore off the man's clothes leaving him standing there only in his small clothes, he was then picked up and held on to the plank, his arms and legs held firmly in place, the man's hands were forced open, he screamed as the first nail was hammered in, and screamed if possible even louder as the second nail was hammered in, the man whimpered as the plank was then lowered over the edge and the man's whole weight was placed on his straining shoulders he whimpered as more nails were hammered in this time nailing the plank to the tower.

It was a slow agonizing death, no more then they deserved.

Tywin gave a nod, and turned away and began to walk down a stair way, Tywin was quite satisfied that everything was well in hand.

 **Southern Wing Casterly Rock.**

Lady Catelyn Stark hissed as she clamped a hand over her palm, after she had caught it on a jagged bit of metal on her luggage, it hurt more then anything else really though the blood pouring from the wound seemed the scare Sansa more then anything so Lady Olenna who had convinced her Son to visit the ship yards the day of the explosion and had managed to escape on one of the few ships not set on fire by the wash of burning Wildfire that had suddenly swept threw the Capital, she along with her son and Grandson had arrived a day earlier called for a Maester who was not too busy preparing to go to what was left of Kings-Landing.

A few minutes later, the door to their temporary chambers opened and Catelyn heard the clink of a Maester's chain, she looked up and got the shock of her life standing in front of her was a younger, dark haired, clean shaven and scarless Lord Tyrion.

"You require medical attention My Lady?" Said the seemingly Tyrion look alike, his voice though educated was slightly different, Lady Olenna laughed "Gods Tywin must have near had a heart attack when your Mother popped you out" She chuckled as she looked at him.

Sansa blinked very confused about seeing this Dwarf who strongly resembled Lord Tyrion yet was not him "How many of you does that wily bastard have" Olenna asked still chuckling, the Dwarf looked at her and gave a shrug "Bastards or Dwarfs?" He asked nonchalantly Olenna laughed "Oh you are differently one his, at least he seems to take care of his Bastards unlike Robert Baratheon who only ever acknowledged two or so" She said she waved him to carry out his duty.

Sansa was still shocked at the sight of what now seemed now to be known as Lord Tywin Lannister's Dwarf Bastard.

Catelyn could only stare as her hand was examined carefully, after a few seconds the Dwarf opened his satchel and removed a rolled up bit of leather, he placed it on a table and unrolled it to reveal several sharp blades, he then reached back into his satchel and pulled out a tin as well as a small terracotta jar and placed them next to the blades, he reached in one more time and pulled a little jug.

He then walked over the heath that had a metal jug placed in to fire he peered into the jug, he gave a nod taking his baggy sleeve of his robe, he picked up the jug and poured some of the boiling wine into the little jug before he placed it back in the fire.

He walked back over to the table, he nodded as a servant placed an empty wash basin on the table.

"My Lady?" He said as he held out his hand for her to place her hand in his which she did, he gave a smile "I'm sorry but this will hurt" He said gentile as he held her hand over the wash basin "Ready?" He asked Catelyn nodded slowly the boiled wine was poured into the gash in her hand Catelyn gasped in pain.

After a few seconds the gash was dabbed dry the Dwarf then reached over and removed one of his blades "I have to cut away the torn flesh it'll heal better and the scar won't be as bad though it will scar" He said Catelyn nodded but couldn't look as the blade quickly cut away the torn flesh.

A little more wine was poured over the wound before it was once again dabbed dry then the Dwarf opened the tin and pulled out a needle as well as thread he expertly threaded the needle and carefully began to stitch the wound together.

Catelyn chewed her lip all the while trying to cry out in pain each time the skin was tugged a little to knit the wound neatly closed.

After a few minutes Catelyn felt something cool on her hand she looked down and saw the Dwarf spread a cooling salve on the now stitched wound, he then began to wrap her hand.

"I'll leave the salve, in case it becomes overly painful, I'll come back tomorrow to see if there is any sign of infection, if it fells as though it is getting hot and uncomfortable send for me at once" He said Catelyn nodded as he finished wrapping her hand.

"I didn't catch your name Maester?" Said Catelyn as she looked at the Dwarf he smiled making him look even more like Lord Tyrion "Oh I'm sorry I'm Maester Autumn Hills, I am normally in the service to My Lady, the Lady Genna, I was sent a head with My Lord Father and his men not long after the explosion" He said Catelyn nodded "You saw it then?" She asked Autumn nodded "The Sept of Baelor was consumed followed by several other areas there was so much fire after awhile it was impossible to see if anything was left of the Capital" He said Lady Olenna nodded "I thought it had started at the Sept but it was happing so fast the air was quickly becoming thick with smoke, it's the screams I will remember till my death, I never thought Cersei would stoop even lower then when she tried murder her own Father" Said Olenna.

"Grandmother?, What do you mean?" Asked Margaery in shock from her place next to an equally shocked Sansa, Olenna nodded "Yes she poisoned her Father with a drug that would have let him die slowly unable to move an inch, but luckily ether her Father has a stronger constitution or some how a different poison replaced the one she intended to use and her Father ended up just being paralyzed for a few days, then Cersei seemed to have some kind of break down or some such, she was then taken prisoner of the Sparrows, they made her walk stark naked threw the city as a form of atonement then they announced she would stand trial for her soul and that idiot Joffrey gave them the power to do it, next the Sept of Baelor explodes the day her trial is supposed to take place" She said with a shake of her head.

She looked at Autumn whom just looked back her nether confirming or denying it, which she could respect.

After a few more minutes Autumn left with a promise he would return the same time tomorrow to check the wound.

 **Tyrion's Solar Western Tower.**

Tyrion sighed deeply he missed Daenerys and the children, he had sent them along with a few thousand men to Fair Isle a long with the Dragon's to keep them as far away from the falling ash as was possible.

They had been getting scattered reports for the last few days, a few ships had managed to drag them selves towards Lannisport, most of the tales they were telling said that the some of the capital seemed to be intact but there were massive fires around where the Great Sept used to be, as well as the most of the buildings on Visenya's Hill as well more then half of flea bottom as was the majority of the buildings on Rhaenya's Hill, yet the Red Keep seemed to be intact though surrounded by a moat Wildfire, it was impossible to tell if any one was inside the Red Keep.

Tyrion lend back in his chair a smile tugged at his lips, Jaime had been gob smacked when he saw Autumn he spent the next few minutes looking between the two Dwarf's.

He wondered how Jaime was going to react to seeing his two other illegitimate siblings who would be arriving soon.

Tyrion hadn't told Jaime that their Father had, had a number of Bastards over the last thirty years, Tyrion knew of most of his illegitimate siblings most were the children of House maids or other low born women though none of the women were whores.

He sighed deeply, he looked up as an Unsullied entered he gave a bow "Master the Lady Genna is arriving, a rider rode a head and a Maester has been sent for" He said Tyrion blinked he frowned his eyes then went wide, he counted on his fingers "Aunt Genna's labour pains must have started she's about due" He said.

Tyrion nodded "Very well, how are the preparations going?" He asked the Unsullied thought for a moment before he answered "Preparations are almost complete, another day and the ships can return Kings-Landing" He said Tyrion thanked the Unsullied and dismissed him he sighed deeply.

 **Main court yard.**

The wheel house rolled in but the door was opened before the wheel house had come to a stop.

A guard pulled down the steps down, a few seconds later Lady Genna stepped down followed closely behind by Jasmin, Genna gave a groan "Oh I'm am going castrate that weasel!" She hissed as she walked towards the one of the lifts.

Jasmin just nodded, having heard far worse from the large Lannister Lady.

Genna entered the lift and lend ageist the far wall her eyes closed ageist the labour pains.

A signal was given and with easy the lift began to rise "Thank the god's for Giant's!" Growled Genna as she began to pace the lift after only a few minutes the lift stopped at the required floor.

 **Western wing Lady Genna's Chambers.**

Two generations of Lannister's stood out side Lady Genna chambers, the younger generation were at their lessons.

Once in awhile the door would open to allow a maid in with a fresh linens, jugs of clean water, but what really disturbed the gathered men was when bowls of dirty or bloody water was brought out though all four men smirked when Genna's loud voice erupted out of the chambers when the door opened, the large women was cursing like a veteran campaigner or a well seasoned sailor, what was coming out of her mouth would cause a Septa to faint from shock.

After a few hours the door opened, but there was no sound for a few moments, then a babies cry went out, all four men sagged in relief "My Lords?" Said Jasmin she gave a little bow and allowed the four men in to the chamber.

Tywin went in first followed by Kevin, Jaime then Tyrion.

The four men stood in Lady Genna's main chamber "Lady Genna is just being cleaned up and made presentable" Said Jasmin before she began to potter about the chamber.

"And our Sister?" Asked Tywin as he looked at his bastard daughter she looked up at him she smiled softly "Lady Genna is tired from the birth, there was some tearing but nothing of great concern, the baby is healthy and strong and of average size with no sign of any form of deformity" She said as she folded a throw "Lady Genna is greatly pleased as she has birthed a girl with green eyes and dark hair" She said as she continued to potter about.

A few minutes later Autumn came out he gave a small bow and allowed the four men in.

Genna was comfortably lend up ageist a near mountain of pillows, though she look tired but happy, in her arms she was holding a bundle of cloth, she smiled radiantly up at her Brother's and Nephews the baby suckled hungrily at her Mother's breast "Are you well Sister?" Asked Tywin as he looked at the baby who seemed to notice that some one else had entered, though of course her eyes could not focus on who or what the big blurry thing was that was interrupting her first meal out of the womb.

Tywin's lips twitched as the baby glared at him with a true Lannister look for interrupting her meal, this girl was going to be her Mother's Daughter, and by the look of the baby who had gone back to suckling, she was it seemed going too favour her Lannister blood more then her Frey blood.

Though Tywin had to wonder if this babe was in fact a Frey or a Rivers not that he could blame his Sister after all her Husband of near twenty five years was a spineless creature, Tywin had not approved of his Sister's marriage to Emmon Frey, a third born Son who would never inherit anything as his older Brothers had Sons and grandsons that came a head of him.

Genna grinned at her older Brother "Oh I'm fine!, Never better! I've finely had my little girl!, It only took me twenty years!" She said her smile wide and full of joy.

Tywin nodded as he continued to look at the baby as she finale had her fill and burped before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Genna hugged her baby before she handed the now sleeping baby to Jasmin who placed the baby in the crib and softly rocked the crib a few times.

Autumn stepped forward and helped Genna lace her night dress, she then smiled as he handed her a goblet.

Genna smiled and sipped from goblet and sighed deeply and snuggled down into her bed, Kevin looked at the baby "What name will you give her?" He asked Genna blinked before she answered "Jeyne after Mother" She said as she slowly dozed off.

Kevin looked at Autumn who was now holding her wrist he gave a nod before he fussed with the bed covers for a bit, though he seemed to know that Kevin was looking at him "Lady Genna is exhausted from her labour, I have given her a little of milk of the poppy and essence of night shade to let her sleep in comfort and to allow her to heal" He said before he turned and fussed with the blankets of the crib and gave the crib another little push.

Tyrion and Jaime looked at their new cousin as she began to give a almost purr like snore both Brothers grinned as she continued to snore softly.

"Out of the horror of the last few weeks, new life is most welcome" Said Kevin with a smile Tywin nodded in agreement.

 **Southern Wing.**

Lady Catelyn jumped as the bells began to ring out, though it was not the slow moaning tones that had rung out after the explosion at Kings-Landing it was the happy and joyful.

"What is going on!?" Demanded Lady Olenna a servant answered "Lady Genna has successfully given birth" Olenna blinked a few times "I had no idea she was even with child, why in the name of the gods has she brought another Frey into the world?" She huffed after the servant left.

Catelyn blinked a few times, her eyes went over to her Uncle who was drinking some wine deeply, she did wonder why he had gone so pale as well.

Lady Olenna who was as sharp as Valerian steel grinned widely "Oh, Oh I do believe you know something Ser Brynden!" She said a smile wide across her aged face.

Brynden seemed to try and make himself smaller in the chair he was sitting in, he drank his wine to avoid saying anything, Lady Olenna laughed loudly causing the Knight to sink deeper into his chair "Ye god's a Trout and a Lion, I'm surprised she didn't descale you! Not that I blame her though, given that creature her fool of a Father gave to her as a Husband, I suppose she wanted another child before the change, and didn't want that weasel to share her bed!" She laughed Catelyn stared at her Uncle, her mouth fell open with shock her eyes wide "Uncle! When!?" She gasped Ser Brynden put his goblet down and buried his face in his hands and groaned "Lady Genna paid a visit while she was journeying to the Westerlands to visit her Good Sister the Lady Dorna to console her over her son's being held hostage, she stopped by Riverrun we talked" The Blackfish laughed "By talk I mean we yelled at each other for awhile, the servants having more sense fled the hall" He groaned as he rubbed his hand over his stubbled face.

Olenna was enjoying her self immensely at the Knights discomfort, Catelyn could only stare at her Uncle in shock.

"You mean you and her...in the hall?" Gasped Catelyn her eyes getting wider with every passing moment, Brynden nodded into his hands.

Catelyn was too stunned to say anything, she was glad that Sansa was with Margaery helping with the making of bandages, Olenna was laughing with wicked glee at the marvellous shade of red that the Blackfish was now going.

Catelyn jumped again as there was a knock on the door "Enter!" Called Olenna who was still grinning the door opened.

Brynden looked up he groaned as he saw Maester Autumn step into the chamber.

"Lady Catelyn, I'm here to look at your hand" Said Autumn before he stepped into the room Olenna still chuckled.

Catelyn blinked and nodded "Of course Maester" She said Autumn walked over to the table and removed his satchel and pulled out fresh bandages "How is Lady Genna?, We've been informed she has been blessed with a babe" Said Olenna her eyes sparkling with merriment "My Lady Genna is well but exhausted and is resting" Said Autumn as he unwind the bandage around Catelyn's hand "What did Lady Genna have Maester?" Asked Catelyn as Autumn examine the wound he gave a nod satisfied that the wound was healing well.

Autumn carefully wiped away the salve "My Lady Genna safely delivered a girl, green eyed but dark haired" He said as he nodded thanks as a new servant placed a bowl on the table.

Autumn dipped a cloth and washed the wound with the warm water, Catelyn looked over to her Uncle who seemed to want to crawl away unnoticed.

She shivered as fresh salve was spread over her wound "The wound seems to be healing well, though please try and not get it wet" Advised Autumn as he rewrapped her hand, Catelyn nodded.

After Autumn gave a bow and left, though Catelyn noticed that Autumn glanced at her Uncle before he left Catelyn's eyes went wide realising that the Little Maester knew that Brynden was Lady Genna's new borns Father.

 **Kings-Landing.**

The capital was burning, the air was thick with smoke and the scent of burnt flesh, Cersi looked out of her window she was Queen, the Seven Kingdoms was hers, her eyes went over to the still burning ruin that had been the Sept of Baelor, it was not her fault Joffrey had been in the Sept, it was the High Sparrows fault he forced her hand, it was her Fathers fault, Tyrion's fault, it was every one else's fault.

Cersi would have had Joffrey's guards killed for disobeying her orders to keep Joffrey in his chambers but they had burned when the dungeons had been consumed by Wildfire burning underground, she didn't care she hoped they had suffered for their failure to protect their King.

She had wished to send Ravens to Casterly Rock to have Tommen brought back to the Capital to be crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms but one of the few Maester's that were still in the Red Keep told her that there was too much ash in the air for the Ravens to safely fly to the Westerlands.

Cersei turned from her window, she poured herself some wine she was about to ring for more but she stopped her self there were very few servants left in the Red Keep, they seemed to be finding their way out of the surrounded Keep, she didn't care they were cowards and traitors when things settled she would have new servants brought in.

She sipped her wine, she smirked she would get Jaime back soon, he no doubt would return to her, she could cry, grieve and shed a few tears and Jaime would then return to her bed and maybe give her another child.

She smirked Maggi had been a fraud, she had failed to predict the death of her dark haired baby, it was just coincidence that everything else had come to pass, she shook her head.

Soon Tommen would come to Kings-Landing, she would advise him not her Father, he had always been much more biddable child then Joffrey.

She would convince him to select her to be Regent, she would rule in Tommen's name until he reached his majority.

Though she would convince Tommen that he need not bother with all the minor details of ruling, he should leave that too her.

Cersei smirked she would have to ask one the Maester's how long it would take to drain the moat of Wildfire that had pooled around the Red Keep.

But then she thought it would be a good defence in case anyone wished to rebel ageist the crown.

Suddenly a bright green flash filled the room Cersei spun around as the moat of Wildfire had ignited.

A wall of Wildfire now surrounded the Red Keep, the whole Keep vibrated as the Tower of the Hand exploded and collapsed as the few remaining barrels that remained under the Red Keep finally exploded.

Cersei heard the crash of stone as the Tower fell.

She raised her hand to try and block out the bright glow of the now burning Wildfire.

"Guards!" She yelled as she stepped further away from the window as the Wildfire roared "Guards!" She yelled again still no one came.

Cersei flung open her door and stormed down the corridor.

After an hour Cersei stood in the throne room, the Wildfire made the throne room look bright green, she walked over to the throne, then with out any hesitation she sat on the throne that should have been hers threw her marriage to Rhaegar not Robert.

She smiled, she didn't need anyone, she had gone all over the Red Keep, there was no one left in the Keep, every one was gone, they were cowards, unworthy to serve their rightful Queen.

She was Queen, she had everything she could want.

Yet she was all alone, her other half was not by her side where he belonged, her children were not at her feet looking at her with great adoration and soaking up her wisdom as she told them that only they were the true Lannister's, after all was not both their Grandparents Lannister's as were their parents yet their Grand Uncles both had married the Daughters of the lesser bloodlines of their Bannermen and one Uncle had married the Daughter of a House tainted by madness.

Cersei sat back on her throne she would rule in Tommen's name.

She was Queen, the rightful Queen upon her breaking mind she envisioned a world of her making, once she had established her power base here she would draft new laws.

One of her first laws would class all Dwarfs as abominations, they would not have any place in society, they belonged out of sight so they ether sent to Valeria or they mined coal, gold or silver that was all they were good for.

Maybe she would have the males castrated too prevent the little monsters from breeding, she would of course have any children they had already destroyed, she could risk them carrying the bad blood to another generation.

She laughed, it would be a perfect world.

Her mad laughter echoed around the empty throne room, the only other sound that could be heard was the roaring of the green inferno that was out side the Red Keep.

 **Done!**

 **Sorry it's taken so long but been suffering from a late summer cold and recently a friend took her own life so I've been a little low.**

 **Any way I'm back I will up date my other stories but I need more reviews I've not had any recently so please review this and my other stories reviews encourage me.**

 **Does any one have any ideas of a Tyrion pairing they would like to see that ether hasn't been done or there are not many of i.e. M/F not M/M sorry I only do M/F fics.**

 **Not sure when chapter sixteen will be up, but Robb will turn up as will Philip and Bronn, Daenerys won't show up for awhile she will return to give birth not sure when though.**

 **Again please review no flames please!.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Roar and Fire**

 **Chapter 16**

 **A few days away from the Twins**.

It was the stench that caught Robbs attention first then it was the bodies, a few hours later the women came all were the Daughters or Granddaughters of Walder Frey.

It seemed that the Late Walder Frey had been slain by one of his bastards, but it wasn't just Walder Frey that had been killed it seemed that most if not all his legitimate Sons were dead, when the slaughter had started the women had fled many of them in their night gowns.

The bodies of the murdered had simply been dumped in to the rivers around the Twins.

Among them was Emmon Frey he had a wound to the heart, he unlike many of the others had died quick.

Robb looked at his Good Brother Loras he was as sickened as he was by what they had come across, they had found a few of the younger sons, the youngest a boy of thirteen.

The boy had died hard.

The dead had to be attended to, oils were being prepared the bodies had to be burned to prevent sickness.

Robb sighed deeply, he knew that Walder Frey's Bastard would have to be dealt with after they helped at the disaster at Kings-Landing, as well see that the Frey woman who were mourning dead Brothers, Son's, Cousin's and Uncle's were taken care of.

Once the dead were dealt with the women would be escorted to the Riverlands by the Unsullied who had accompanied Philip Martell to the Fingers.

He had been on his way back to Kings-Landing with the gold and other things of value to help ease the crown's debt to the Iron Bank.

"I never would have thought the Frey's would lower themselves to kin slaying" Said Philip with a shake of his head as the bodies were piled up and the bodies covered in oil.

Robb looked at the Dornishman, he had to agree with him, he shuddered to think what would have happened if he had actually went to the Twins instead of crossing further up.

No doubt he and his men would have killed ether by arrows from murder holes or the bridge that crossed the Greenfork was raised and they drowned.

Robb sighed deeply, he gave a nod.

A torch was thrust between the dead bodies, after a few moments the bodies caught fire, for awhile every one stood around and watched the bodies burn.

He had only just finished repairing Winterfell, when news had reached them that there had been a massive explosion and relief aid was being sent to what might remain of the Capital.

For awhile every one was silent as the bodies burned.

Several hours later Robb and his men along with Philip Martell moved on, after several days they came to the King's Road and began the long journey to Kings-Landing.

 **A few hours out of Kings-Landing**.

Robb could only stare in horror as he saw the still burning capital, the air was thick with ash and the smell of burnt flesh, the Red Keep was surrounded by Wildfire though he could see that the outlying fires seemed to be under control with groups of men with large carts with massive barrels with pumps on top and thick black things that were attached to the pumps, Robb jumped when the little Maester who had accompanied Philip told every one that the black things were a thick rubber that made hose's for the water to go threw.

Robb squinted and could see the small specs of men as they held the thick hose's that was spraying water over the roaring fires while two men were on the carts pumping, he could also see men with long handled hooks ripping down damaged wood from houses that had been badly damaged but had not caught fire, thus preventing more of the city from catching fire.

Off to his left he could see carts of various sizes making their way towards Kings-Landing he could see that they were Westerlanders, in the far distance just coming over the horizon he could see his wife's family making their way along the Rose Road.

He then saw a rider detach themselves from the Westerlands party.

A few minutes later the rider drew closer.

Robb discovered it was Ser Daven Lannister, the Lannister gave a slight bow of his hairy head, "A camp has been set up a few miles down the road for those unfortunate souls who survived, most will die from infections from their burns the other half may die from damaged lungs if they do manage to survive then they will ether be horrible disfigured or they will have bad lungs for the rest of their lives and become susceptible to chest infections" Said Daven.

It sounded like he had said it a thousand times.

"The King?" Asked Robb.

Daven sighed deeply "From what little information we have received Joffrey was in the Great Sept when it exploded, so Tommen has been crowned King at the Sept at Casterly Rock" He said.

"And Lord Tywin and Queen Cersei?" He asked.

"Lord Tywin and his entire household left a few days before, leaving Cersei in Kings-Landing after she had it seems tried to poison her Lord Father" He said he sighed again before looked back at the burning city, he then looked back at Robb "We believe that Queen Cersei is in the Red Keep as a few of the servants who got out before the Wildfire surrounding the Red Keep ignited told us" He said.

Robb blinked "She tried to kill her Father!?" He gasped in shock, Daven nodded.

Robb could not imagine any one trying to kill their Father, he was shaken out of his thoughts when Daven addressed the little Maester.

"Your Father is being attended by one of your little big Brothers, I was stunned to say the least when I saw Autumn I thought Tyrion had gone mad, dyed his hair black and shaved his beard and some how managed to hide his scar" Chuckled Daven.

Robb blinked at the words he stared with shock "Lord Tywin has bastards!?" He gasped.

Daven looked at him and grinned "Aye he has more then one and more then one of them is a dwarf, Maester Guyne is but one of his smaller base born offspring" Chuckled Daven.

Robb looked at the small Maester and tried to see some Lannister in the smaller man but could not honestly see it, it seemed he must resemble his mother's side more.

Daven sighed before he looked at Guyne, "They are in desperate need of healers Maester" He said Guyne gave a nod and gave his pony a kick to set it to trot, two Unsullied accompanied the Maester as he made his way towards to the camp.

 **Several hours later**.

Robb felt he would never get the smell of smoke and burnt flesh off him, he had spent the last few hours helping with handing out supplies, helping fill the large barrels for the Westerlands Fire Brigade from Blackwater Bay.

He had even helped with the pump for a few hours, he had gone to the camp and been horrified to see so many people burned, he saw that at one end of the massive camp was a large tent and some way behind that was a manned fire, at first Robb had wondered what the fire was for until he saw a cart being pulled by two men in the cart were people who had died from terrible burns or those who had been found in collapsed buildings or had succumbed to the thick smoke before they could get away, also in the cart were limbs that had been amputated.

He watched as he saw the two men with scarfs around their mouths and nose's lift up a corpse between them and put into the fire, once all the bodies were put into the fire, the amputated limbs were thrown in.

Afterwards the cart was dragged back to repeat the process, Daven had told Robb because there were so many dead they had no choice but to burn the dead they couldn't risk any contagions from the dead bodies.

Robb tried not to shudder as he heard a muffled scream as someone had a limb amputated.

Everyone was tired but they all kept working the fires were dying out as much needed rain had started to fall a hour or so ago.

Ships had also arrived during the day unloading supplies, men and healers before they pulled out to return to where ever they came from to get more supplies and men.

Robb looked at the wall of Wildfire that surrounded the Red Keep no one had been able to get past the inferno.

Robb walked over to a soot covered Daven as he along with several Bannermen of House Lannister went over the few maps of the Red Keep that could be found.

"The sewers may be the only way in" Said a gravel voiced man though Robb couldn't see any one talking.

"You may be right, I doubt if they are being used right now but there is still the risk of Wildfire" Said Daven, Robb noticed that Daven had half turned and was actually addressing a bearded black haired dwarf who if Robb looked long enough at reminded him of a very short Robert Baratheon, after all he had heard about Tywin Lannister having a few Dwarf bastards why not Robert Baratheon having a Dwarf bastard as well.

The Dwarf frowned and looked up at Daven "If there was any Wildfire down there, it would have gone off by now" He said he pointed at the map "This sewer is a high up one all I need is ether a tall man or a ladder to get me in" Said the Dwarf.

Daven sighed and nodded "All right but let's leave it till morning, your going too need all your strength to climb this stinking maze the Targaryen's built over three hundred years" He said the Dwarf sighed and nodded before he turned and walked away.

Daven looked over to Robb "Lord Robb, hopefully this rain will continue for awhile longer the WFB is slowly gaining control, it seems the only Wildfire we have to worry about is the one surrounding the Red Keep" Said Daven.

Robb nodded he had seen the Wildfire exhaust it's self leaving only the wall of Wildfire around the Red Keep.

Daven looked back at the map and frowned deep in thought.

Robb could see cross's at various points on the map, no doubt where they had already looked for ways in to the Red Keep.

After a few moments of silence Robb spoke.

"Has there been any new news?" Asked Robb, Daven looked up grinning and nodded "Yes, several Giants have sailed in on one of their massive ships and are now helping to demolish some of the still standing buildings, hopefully it'll stop the fire from spreading any more then it has already, they have also started searching for survivors threw the collapsed buildings, though the Maester's are not all that hopeful of there being any one not badly injured" Said Daven.

After a few moments of silence the Lannister Knight spoke "There's a rumour floating around that there has been a massacre at the Twins?" He said as he looked at Robb, who nodded "The rumours are right, Walder Frey and many if not all his heirs have been murdered by his bastards though it's unclear which one actually started it or why" He said.

Daven sighed and rubbed his hairy face before he spoke "What of Ser Emmon Frey?" Asked Daven.

"Stabbed in the heart, we found his corpse dumped in a river near the Twins, he was murdered in his sleep, he never woke up he must have been the first to die" Said Robb.

Daven shook his head and sighed deeply "Well the Twins will have to be dealt with once this mess has been dealt with, I doubt those cowards will have the courage to leave the Twins if they lower themselves to Kin-slaying, I think this means that if no other heirs have survived then one of Aunt Genna's Sons may be heir of the Twins unless your Uncle Edmure plans on having another Lord placed in charge of the Twins, but that can wait for now, right now we have to deal with Cersei if she still lives" Said Daven.

Robb had no idea what his Uncle Edmure was going to do with the Twins, maybe he would give it to a more loyal family then the Frey's or maybe allow one of Walder Frey's Grandsons inherit, his Uncle was not the smartest of men and didn't really seem to know how to rule his lands or command his Bannermen, maybe when all this was over Robb could ask his Grand-Uncle Brynden to return to Riverrun to help with the management of the Tully lands.

But all that could wait, at that moment Robb wanted to get some rest, after bidding Daven a good night he went off to find a place to lay his head.

After walking for a short while Robb found where his Bannermen had put his tent.

Robb was too tired to get undressed and fell onto his simple bed, as he dozed off he could hear the crack and pop of the Wildfire as it burned threw the night, his tent could only dull the bright green flames.

As he slept he thought of his new wife who was waiting in Casterly Rock, his Mother, his Sister's and this young Brothers despite everything that had happened there were still Starks in the world despite what Petyr Baelish best efforts, though Robb did have to wonder how they were going to get his cousin away from his Mother, the boy according to his Mother Catelyn was still breast feed and seemed to act younger then his actual age he acted more like Rickon then as a boy of eight Name-days.

But as Daven had said they had to deal with Kings-Landing, Cersei then the Twins until then his cousin Robert would have to wait.

 **Done!**

 **I have posted the correct chapter for Time Rewinded sorry for that.**

 **Please review no flames.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Roar and Fire**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Kings-Landing, The Red Keep, the sewers.**

Hugo Storm slowly made his way threw the sewer, behind him were four other Dwarfs all were part of several squad's of Dwarfs each squad were highly skilled, the majority were from Westeros a number were bastards of Lords.

Hugo himself was one of the first of Robert Baratheon's bastards, his Mother had not been the smartest of women, Robert had forgotten her name even before the deed was done.

Hugo's Mother had lived with her drunken older Brother who was bitter about the failure that was his life he blamed his Sister, he blamed Hugo he blamed everyone other then him self.

When Hugo had been about eight or nine name days his Uncle sold him to a traveling carnival for a golden dragon, his Mother had done nothing to stop it out of fear of her Brother.

After a few months they had gone to Essos where his owner in a great deal of debt had sold his animals and him to a Master of Meereen, after proving that he could kill animals he was put with increasingly bigger opponents.

Hugo had after several years earned enough coin from his Master to buy his freedom.

Thus began his new career as a Sell Sword, though it was not easy for a Dwarf to make a living as a Sell Sword, but he got by.

The squad's were known as Rats. as these squad's could get in any where just like rats, they had a motto "First ones in last one's out".

After a hour they made it to one of the privy chutes that was almost in the centre of the Red Keep.

Hugo looked at his squad mates, after he put on his climbing hook boots, Hugo spoke "Alright lads we have too see if the mad bitch is still alive" He said as he held a climbing spike in his hands "What if she is alive?" Asked a bright red haired Dwarf from the Westerland's Hugo looked at him "That wouldn't be a problem would it?" He asked.

The Dwarf looked at Hugo and shook his head.

"No, Cersei maybe my Grand Niece on my Fathers side but it wont stop me doing my duty" Said the Dwarf.

Tywald was a one of many bastard's of Jason Lannister, Tywald had never really meet any other members of House Lannister growing up, his Father was almost like Robert Baratheon in that regard he only acknowledged a small handful of his many bastards.

Tywald had left the Westerland's to seek his fortune in Essos, a number years later he meet up with his Grand Nephew for the first time.

He was with Tyrion when he levelled Qarth, he was with him when he took the Disputed Lands.

He had been there the night his Great Grand Niece and Nephew and the Dragons were born.

Hugo nodded "If she is alive we are to take her in to custody for her own protection" Said Hugo the other's nodded.

So began the long climb up the chute, the five Dwarfs wore hoods to protect their faces from anything dripping in the chute.

After the steady climb the five Dwarf climbed out of the privy, all three would need long hot baths to get rid of the filth, their clothes maybe beyond recovery.

Hugo stood at the door way of the privy, his axe at the ready as he waited for his squad to remove their climbing gear, once the squad were ready they made their way threw the Red Keep.

Tywald pushed open a door with his boot his axe at the ready, the room was empty save for a few cats that looked a little lost but soon took full advantage of the door being opened, he sighed as he realised that this must have been Tommen rooms, he had heard that his Great Grand Nephew had a love of cats, he wondered if these cats were simply the Keep's cats that Tommen feed scraps too when ever they found their way in to his room's.

He then along with the others threw the corridor's find more empty rooms after a short while they split up Hugo went one way while Tywald went the other way.

 **The Grand Maesters offices.**

"Where is she?" Wondered a Dwarf from Essos as he left yet another empty room Tywald shrugged as he came to what he believed to be the Grand Maesters office.

With a push of his boot the door opened, Tywald and the other Dwarf slowly made their way down the stairs their axes at the ready, their eyes scanned the shadows waiting for anything to jump out at them.

"God's!" Gasped the dark skinned Dwarf, Tywald looked at the what had been found, on the floor lay a rotting corpse of who to Tywald seemed to be a Maester by the robe and long chain around the thin neck.

"He's been stabbed multiple times poor bastard, what's that?" He asked as he heard a noise he lifted his axe ready to defend him self.

Tywald followed the noise it seemed to be coming from a off to the side corridor.

The corridor seemed to have a dozen door's.

Casting a look at his fellow Dwarf he reached for one of the barred door's with a quick movement he unbarred the door and then pulled it open both Dwarf's gagged at the smell that now emanated from the cell like the room.

Taking a deep breath Tywald glanced in to the pitch black cell, at first he saw nothing, he heard something move "I've done no treason, please let me go, please! I'll say nothing I swear!" Cried a woman's voice Tywald and the other Dwarf looked at each other.

A torch was soon lit, Tywald blinked at the sudden light.

He looked in to the dark room the torch light slowly filled the room, seating huddled in a corner dressed in what had no doubt had been a fine gown was a woman.

She looked at them her eyes full of fear yet also relief at sight of her rescuers.

"Thank the God's" She cried out.

Tywald edged in he then unshackled her wrists and escorted her out of the cell.

The woman it turned out of was in fact a Lady of noble family her name was Lady Jocelyn Swift a former companion to Queen Cersei.

Lady Jocelyn ate her simple meal that was given to her "How long have you been down here?" Asked Tywald as he handed her some ale.

She shook her head "I don't know weeks, months there's no way to tell" She said as she sipped her ale "Cersei always threaten to send people to her new pet Maester, Qyburn he was a former Maester his chain taken because of his experiments on people, people would disappear but I just thought they just left as Cersei lost her power".

"She seemed to become more paranoid about everything, she started to accuse people of spying for her Father, her Brother sometimes just accusing people of spying not really saying who they were spying for, she started accuse people of betraying her to the Sparrows" She took a sip of her ale before she continued "Then one day she accused me of betraying her, for spying on her for her Father and Brother, all I could do was listen as she began to list my supposed crimes ageist her and the Crown which I think in her mind was one in the same thing" She said.

Tywald looked at the woman "Any idea how many people are down here?" He asked Jocelyn shook her head "None, so many people disappeared it's hard to say, though I think many are now dead it has been a while since any one has been down here to feed us, I think I was lucky, I was one of the last to be brought here".

Tywald made his way threw the cells, Jocelyn had been the luckier one the others were dead ether threw starvation or horribly infected wounds, Tywald had seen many terrible things that could induce nightmares in his time in Essos, but what he saw in the cells could put those to shame.

Tywald could only stare as he saw what he thought might have been identical twins stitched together, the stiches were green, yellow and black with infection, pus and rot he could see one twin had died long before the other.

With a shake of his head he turned back to the main room.

"The rooms need to be burned out, God's know what contagions those poor souls may have" He said before he went in search for oil's and straw.

 **Else where the Red Keep.**

Hugo walked slowly threw a corridor followed by two smaller Dwarf's, the whole Keep was silent the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the dying Wildfire outside the Keep.

Hugo had to wonder where Cersei Lannister was, had she taken her own life?, had she been caught in the Wildfire explosion?.

After short while of finding empty rooms, Hugo decided to check the throne room.

Moving slowly threw the darkened room, the three Dwarf's made their towards the Iron Throne.

It was then that Hugo saw her, seating on the throne her golden hair cut short like that of a man, he noticed around the throne there were empty wine bottles, she was wearing a wrinkled dark grey gown her once full figure now looking gaunt, her skin seemed to have taken on yellow tinge to it.

Cersei looked up to see who had entered, she saw three Dwarfs enter, her green eyes settled on Hugo.

"Are you one of my Fathers bastards?" She asked Hugo shook his head "No I'm one of Robert Baratheon's bastards, your Uncle is here" He said Cersei frowned then smiled "We are glad that our Uncle Kevan has shown wisdom and has come to bend the knee" She said.

Hugo blinked a few times before he answered "Not Ser Kevan, he's one of your Grandfather Jason Lannister's bastards" He said.

Cersei blinked a confused look on her once beautiful face, any other day Hugo would have it amusing but not this day.

Cersei looked at the Dwarf who claimed to be one of Roberts thrice damned bastards, she knew her Mother's, Father had, had many bastard's she of course has never knowing meet any of her base born Uncle's or Aunt's.

Still Cersei looked at the dark haired Dwarf, Cersei could clearly see that yes the Dwarf resembled Robert he had Roberts blue eyes and thick black hair.

It made her hate the Dwarf even more just for being one of Roberts spawn.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she lend back, Hugo thought that it would have looked regal if not for her unhealthy pallor.

The three Dwarf's looked at each other, Hugo took a step forward "We are here to put you in protective custody" He said Cersei looked at him then laughed "I am Queen Regent until my Son Tommen is of age" She said Hugo sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry your Grace, but your Lord Father has been named Hand and Regent until his Grace is of age" He said Cersei shook her head in denial "No! No! NO! I am Queen! I AM QUEEN! MY FATHER WILL NOT RULE! HE WILL NOT! TOMMEN IS MY SON!" She yelled her green eyes bright, though Hugo couldn't tell if it was madness or starvation Hugo figured that it might be a bit of both.

Hugo heard foot steps and half turned and saw Tywald entered followed by a dark skinned Dwarf and a woman who looked like she needed a good few meals, a wash and a fresh gown.

"Any other survivor's?" Asked Hugo.

Tywald shook his head.

Cersei looked at the red haired Dwarf, but the her eyes settled on the woman standing behind the two Dwarf's "TRAITOR!" Screeched Cersei as she launched her self off of the throne but fell to her knee several feet away from Jocelyn.

"You traitorous bitch! I knew you had betrayed me!" Screamed Cersei from the floor as she struggled to stand but her weakened state prevented her from standing.

Jocelyn took a step closer to Tywald, though it was obvious that Cersei was in no state to attack any one.

With a little effort Cersei was taken to an empty room, the windows blocked and shackles attached to the bed there was enough room from her to use the privy and move about the room yet she could not do her self any harm, though it was checked to make sure that there was nothing in the room that could be used to hurt her self or others.

Her screams echoed down the corridors as she demanded her realise.

 **Several hours later.**

Philip Martell entered the Red Keep, along with his men.

Slowly the servants made their way back to the Keep, a Maester checked Cersei as much as he could and found that she was greatly malnourished and her mind broken.

Philip looked at the message he was about to send to Casterly Rock, he had no idea what they were going to do with Cersei, the Woman was unhinged, he doubted if the woman had an supporters now, he didn't envy the Lannister's.

He sighed deeply, it would take years to repair and rebuild the Capital, luckily with Tyrion's help the crown was not in debt.

Philip looked at the over cast sky, with the rain and a wind from the North West the air had gotten a little clearer, though the relief effort was still ongoing.

Philip sighed deeply as he handed the message to a Maester who was looking after the Ravens who had returned to Kings-Landing, the Maester looked to see where the message was being sent "Is the air clear enough for them to make it?" He asked the Maester nodded "Yes they should have no difficulty, they fly high above the what ever smoke and ash is left in the sky" He said as he walked over to a Raven with skill the Maester attached the message and walked with the Raven to the window "Casterly Rock" He said to the Raven before he realised the Raven into the sky.

Philip watched as the Raven flapped its wings and flew Westwards.

Philip gazed over the smoking ruins, any one who could be saved had been rescued, the chances of finding any one still alive buried in the surrounding buildings of the ruins of the Sept of Baelor was unlikely.

He had to wonder what was worse dying of smoke inhalation, burning to death or being crushed under tons shattered stone.

He shook his head, with a sigh he turned away there was so much to do.

A few ships had arrived from Dorne, carrying supplies, men and Maesters, a few ships had also arrived from the Citadel with Maesters and supplies.

It was confirmed that the half rotten corpse had been Grand Maester Pycelle via his chain as his body had been burned along with the other victims of Cersei's madness.

It was also confirmed that Qyburn had been a Maester but due to his unethical experiments on living people he had, had his chain taken from him and dismissed from the Guild of Maesters.

So far no one had seen the former Maester, if he was ever found then he would not live very long.

Letting out another sigh Philip made his way down the winding stairs and his way towards the meeting with those in charge of organising the disputation of supplies and men.

 **Done.**

 **I looked on Wikipedia to find out about Jocelyn all I could was she had been a companion to Cersei and had put blanket around after her walk of atonement or shame not sure what it was called, there's not really any mention of Jason that he had a bastard with a serving woman, i decided that he had, had several bastard and Tywald was born a year or so before Tyrion.**

 **I've not decide if Jason is still alive or not.**

 **Shall the next chapter be at Casterly Rock or at Fair Castle on Fair isle or may be both.**

 **Please review no flames**


	18. Chapter 18

**Roar and Fire**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Fair Isle, Faircastle.**

Daenerys stood on the balcony, she watched as her twins played on the beach, not far from them stood a few Unsullied as well as their tutor, thankfully due to Fair Isle's location very little ash had fallen, though on the advice of the Maester Godrik the children were kept inside for a few days.

Out at sea flew the Dragons as they danced in the sky and on occasion diving in to the sea before exploding out of the sea with a shark or some other type of large sea life clamped between massive teeth.  
Daenerys smiled as her baby kicked slightly, she was near her time she half turned her head, at a certain angle she could just see Casterly Rock, she sighed deeply it had been almost a month since the explosion of Kings-Landing, there a had been very little information or news mostly due to the fact that Ravens could not fly to other castles while there was so much ash in the air.

But in the last few days, the first Ravens had arrived with news, Kings-Landing was taken and the Red Keep was taken as with only two survivors Cersei and a former companion who had been locked up and seemingly forgotten along with many other victims of Cersei's madness.

Though there had been more news, it seemed that Tyrion's larger then life Aunt Genna had been delivered a healthy dark haired baby girl.

But sadly the girl would never know her Father, due to the massacre at the Twins.

Daenerys sighed again, she had to remember to send a note of a congratulations to Genna.

The baby kicked again, Daenerys stroked her swollen belly, Tyrion had been concerned about the pregnancy, she knew he was concerned about the baby, even though they had been married for nine years, Tyrion still needed reassuring that he and any amount of children they had were loved,

She knew that Tyrion was concerned that she would have a Dwarf and that birth would kill her as his birth and killed his Mother.

Daenerys had told him that he was not his Father, but a life time of a Fathers cold disinterest had left it's mark on her husband.

The baby gave a swift kick, almost caused Daenerys to double over in pain.

It seemed her baby was in patient to come into the world.

"Missandei!" She cried out.

At once the Naathi islander was at once at her side.

"Is it time Khaleesi?" She asked Daenerys nodded.

With help Daenerys was dressed in a loose fitting gown and placed in her bed.

Daenerys groaned and tried to get comfortable in the bed.

She looked up to see Master Godrik enter the room he gave a bow.

With practiced ease he examined her, he stood up straight and smiled at her "This labour will be quite fast Kahlessi, have you had any back ache?" He asked Daenerys nodded "Yes I have, since late last night" She said with a gasp Godrik nodded with a smile.

"I think you have been in labour for some time" He said he half turned as several maids entered carrying towels and bowls of warm water.

"The Children?" She asked Godrik softly patted her shoulder "They are still on the beach, word has been sent to Kinvara.

Daenerys nodded and groaned as the baby pushed, Daenerys smiled as she heard the heavy thump of the Dragons as they landed on the battlements a large shadow went over the window as Gerold peered in, Daenerys looked at the Golden Dragon, she giggled as she saw that the large Dragon was actual upside down two more shadows appeared and almost engulfed the room in darkness as Vallerian and Rhaegar also peered in.

Many of the Westerosi servants were still unnerved by the sight of he massive creatures.

Daenerys hissed as the baby continue to push.

Missandei held Daenerys hand and gentile wiped her forehead, Daenerys cried out.

Godrik checked Daenerys's progress after an hour, he nodded he looked at Daenerys after a big push, she fell back gasping for breath "You are doing well Khaleesi" He assured her.

Daenerys wanted to glare at him but soon was pushing once more.

Daenerys arched her back as she pushed as hard as she could, she cried out, Daenerys fell back gasping for breath once she felt the baby almost slide out as Godrik carefully helped the baby out.

Daenerys managed to drag her self up, she watched as Godrik cut the umbilical cord.

After what seem like an eternity Godrik finally turned around, he held the new born who was protesting from being removed from the warmth of Daenerys womb.

The crying baby was placed in her arms with a little help the baby received the first meal out of the womb.

Daenerys held a tiny hand hers, she counted five perfect fingers.

The baby suckled hungrily at her breast.

She could see the baby had a mix of Lannister and Targaryen, the hair was a pale gold, the baby's eyes were a blue grey/green colour.

Though she could not tell if the baby resembled her or Tyrion she smiled as the a baby seemed to have a mixture of both parents.

"A girl Khaleesi" Said Godrik as he finished washing his hands.

Daenerys looked back a her new born.

She smiled at her baby, she softy stroked her sill damp hair though the baby was more interested on her meal.

Godrik smiled at Mother and Daughter, he had examined the baby upon birth and found no signs of any deformities.

Daenerys looked back at her new born.

She then looked at Godrik.

"Is there any damage?" She asked Godrik smiled he shook his head "Minimal damage Khaleesi, no more then expected, you and Lord Tyrion can have many more children with little risk too your self or any babe you have in the future" He said.

Daenerys smiled as she looked back at her baby, she and Tyrion had talked and had decided to have as many children as they could safely have, though they would have a year or so between each birth.

Though Daenerys had started to get worried that she may not be able have any more children five years after the twins birth.

But Godrik and Ham had told her that there nothing was wrong with her womb, nor Tyrion's seed.

Godrik had asked her about her moon blood, she had told him that she had her moon blood once month regularly.

Two years later Daenerys was with child, nine months later she held her new born Daughter close to her breast.

"Have you a name in mind Khaleesi?" Asked Missandei.

Daenerys looked at her Daughter who released her breast and now yawned before she dozed off to sleep, Daenerys smiled at her "Rhaella" She said softly.

Rhaella opened her blue grey/green eyes briefly before she closed them again and went to sleep.

"Missandei write a message to Tyrion of the birth of his new Daughter and her name" She said softly.

Missandei gave a bow of her head and went to find some parchment, ink and a quill.

Daenerys smiled as she heard the Dragon's roar and the flap of their wings as though to announce to the world of the birth of her new Daughter.

Soon news would spread over the small island of the birth, as Daenerys looked at her sleeping baby she hoped that this was not her last child she would bare.

Though she was sure she and her husband would enjoy trying for a fourth, fifth and maybe even more children in the near future.

Daenerys smiled as she heard cheers rising from the small army that were on Fair Isle with her and the children.

She hoped Tyrion could spare a few days to visit Fair Isle to meet his new Daughter.

She knew he was busy trying to clean up the mess that his clearly mad Sister had caused.

She had tried to sympathise with Cersei at the loss of her oldest Son but she found it hard, Cersei had caused the death of her own Son as well as the death of countless thousands, rather then face the consequence's of her actions.

Daenerys was glad that Tommen had been sent to Casterly Rock some time before.

She had to wonder what was going to be done with Cersei now, the woman was clearly insane and had been for some time.

Daenerys took a deep breath, she smiled as she heard her Daughter start to do a odd snore that sounded like a purr.

Soon Daenerys dozed off, only to wake briefly when Missandei carefully removed a deeply asleep Rhaella and placed her in a crib besides the bed.

With a kind smile Missandei climbed in to the bed and the two woman were soon asleep, Missandei's arms wrapped protectively around Daenerys as they slept deeply.

 **Kings-Landing the Red Keep.**

Pyro-Maester Ham shook his head, he had absolutely no idea how it had happened, none what so ever.

He washed his hand's thanking the Old God's and New that he had long gotten in to the habit of wearing leather gloves when he examined a new patient.

He turned and looked at Phillip and Robb Stark.

"What's wrong?" Asked Phillip.

Ham sighed deeply.

"Start evacuating the Red Keep, it would be wise to start a controled fire" He said as he finished washing hands.

"Why?" Asked Phillip.

Ham sighed deeply.

"I don't know how but after my thorough examination of the Queen Mother, I have determined that she has Greyscale, which could explain some of her current madness" He said.

He glanced down at his hand's he wondered if he should wash them again, he pushed it aside as irrational.

Phillip and Robb blinked even though both men came from parts of Westeros that had never really had an out break of the deadly plague, they knew the dangers.

"Gods! How long has she had it!" Asked Phillip resisting the urge to pointlessly cover his noise and mouth to avoid contagion.

Ham shook his head "Its hard to say, she could have been exposed after the explosion or even before it" He said as he walked over to a table that held the few notes that Qyburn had left behind, he pulled on a fresh pair of leather gloves.

Though Ham did not approve of many of Qyburn's theories or even the cruel experiments that the former Maester had conducted, he could appreciate the man's scientific mind.

He blinked as one note caught his attention.

He picked up the note.

He stared at it.

" _The subject is quite advanced, though he retains his mind, I have promised to cure him, but he is too far gone to be cured, a full study of Greyscale has never been done, I have decided to see how the Capital will react to an out break of Greyscale"._

Ham continued to read the next entry.

" _The subject was released in to the general population today, I have convinced the subject that he is cured, though he doesn't know what he has, today is the perfect time to release him as today is Queen Cersei's walk of shame, there are plenty of people whom the subject can infect_ ".

Ham could feel his knees growing weak at the sheer magnitude of what this idiot had done, with a remarkable steady hand he picked up the last entry.

" _It is not painful, which I found surprising, though the thought that I will loose my mind to the very plague I wish to study to be most annoying, I found her Grace today, unconscious by the amount of wine bottles that I found around her, tells me she seems determined to drink her self to death, I found her naked in her chamber, her gown on the floor not far from her, I don't know why she removed her gown but her nakedness made me aware of the fact that her Grace has contracted Greyscale it seems to be concentrated on her breasts"._

" _I have to admit that I took a moment to admire her body, any man would though she is loosing her figure she is still a beautiful woman, for the first time in a very long time I found my self growing hard"._

" _I decided to indulge my self, more then once I am dyeing, I gave her Grace a little concoction of my own making to keep her malleable, it is the first time I have done anything like that, I regret that now at the end of my life I did not indulge with my female subjects"._

" _Too any who find my notes you will find my body in my chambers, please fully study my body so that more can be learned about this contagion_ ".

Ham stared at the note, the whole Keep was still being searched but he knew that they could not risk it he looked at Robb and Phillip.

"Order the evacuation at once, Qyburn's dead body may be here some where, he too had Greyscale ironically he no doubt caught off his subject" Said Ham in disgust.

Ham sighed as the two young men went to carry out his orders, he had no idea what they were going to do with Cersei, as Qyburn had confessed to raping Cersei while she was unconscious, though Cersei was not as young as she had been and as far as Ham was aware she had not entered the change yet, so there was the chance that she could end up with child, they would have to keep an eye on her over the next few months.

He had to have carriage prepared for her, the risk of some one contracting Greyscale was too high.

Ham shook his head as he gathered Qyburn's notes and with almost relish he held them over a candle, for a few seconds he held them over the candle until they were half consumed by the flame before he dropped them on the floor and watched them curl as they burned.

Once they turned black and were no more the ash he stepped on the burned paper and crushed the burned paper until it was nothing more the ground ash on the floor.

He sighed again he turned and looked into the room "I am sorry your Grace" He said before he closed the door and locked it with a key.

He then turned and went to the stables to see if there was a carriage that could modified, if not he supposed they could convert one of the prison cages used to transfer prisoners from one place to another into something suitable.

He also had to write to Casterly Rock.

He wondered would Cersei be locked away deep within the Rock or would they send her to Valyria once it was determined that nothing could be done for her, sighing again he left.

As Ham walked threw the Red Keep he saw people leaving though none had been told why, though many seemed glad to be leaving the place, he also saw Unsullied and Dothraki starting to spread dry straw all around the many rooms as well as pouring oils over floors and throwing oil up the walls.

 **The stables of the Red Keep few hours later a few hours later .**

Ham nodded with approval, he had managed to find a wheel house with a few modifications the wheel house was made suitable to take Cersei to the Westerland's.

It was decided to wait until night fall to transfer Cersei to the wheel house to prevent any one foolishly trying to take revenge.

Cersei was dosed up with milk of the poppy to keep her malleable, Ham loathed to shackle any patient but it was for her safety as well as every one else's.

After Cersei was secured the wheel house began to move as it left the Red Keep followed by the Unsullied, a fast runner began to light the straw and oil in the Red Keep.

After a few minutes a fire blazed in the Red Keep but unlike the fire caused by the Wildfire this was controlled, the WFB was on hand to keep it from growing out of control and burning what was left of Kings-Landing down.

 **Done!.**

 **Should Cersei be pregnant?, should Qyburn still be alive?, how many kids should Tyrion and Daenerys have?.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
